


Самая подлая магия

by InuTaisho



Series: Самая подлая магия [2]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Final Fantasy XII
Genre: Alternate Universe - Slavery, Blood Magic (Dragon Age), Drug Use, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-05
Updated: 2020-05-05
Packaged: 2021-03-02 17:47:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 5
Words: 42,251
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24020800
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InuTaisho/pseuds/InuTaisho
Relationships: Gabranth | Noah fon Ronsenburg/Vayne Carudas Solidor
Series: Самая подлая магия [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/31930
Comments: 3
Kudos: 3





	1. Пролог. Все, что мое

Двое рабов поставили корзину перед мальчиком, неловко сжимающим слишком большой для него посох, и, не поднимая глаз и не смея повернутся спиной, отошли. Достаточно далеко, чтобы не слышать тихий, уверенный голос магистра, и достаточно близко, чтобы метнутся по первому окрику.  
Но Магистр Грамис все равно заговорил не сразу. Он смотрел, как его третий сын, сам того не замечая, старается одернуть непривычную, первую в его жизни, мантию, как старательно смотрит на отца, а не на корзину. Магический дар проснулся в мальчике поздно, в восемь лет, но ярко. Именно это они сейчас и... праздновали.  
Первая мантия, первый посох. Первый отцовский подарок.  
Это Митра, его прекрасная жена, не многим уступавшая Грамису в силе и почти никогда не позволявшая себе быть чьей-то, баловала детей столь же пламенно и самозабвенно, сколь презирала мужа. Просто потому, что могла, просто потому, что они были не похожи и похожи в самых неудачных местах. Их держали вместе только дети. Ради этого они скрепили союз, терпели друг друга, спали в одной постели. Но даже в этом они не находили общего языка. Пока Грамис планировал вырастить из своих детей хотя бы одного, подходящего на роль следующего Архонта, Митра наслаждалась чужими пересудами, сияла, когда упоминали ее детей, цвела, под завистливыми взглядами менее плодовитых семей.  
Теперь это все уже было не важно. Она ушла за Завесу не дожив несколько месяцев до того, как пробудился магический дар в ее последнем ребенке. Ушла, как сама захотела, брезгливо поджав бледные, несшие на себе следы выжегшей ее болезни, губы, и не оборачиваясь. Поглотила ли Тень ее душу или Митра, упрямица, осталась там духом, если не демоном, Грамис не знал. Там они не встречались. Да он и не стремился к этому.  
Ему хватало того, что у младшего, у Вэйна, были ее глаза. И когда он, почти не моргая, смотрел, словно ждал откровения или роковой ошибки, а голосом Митры, похожим на тысячу иголок, в его голове звучало "ну" и после паузы "что", а потом еще громкая, ожидающая тишина.  
Совсем, как сейчас.  
\- Это твой подарок, - наконец произнес Грамис. - Ты можешь посмотреть.  
Вэйна хватило на короткий, вежливый поклон и он чуть ли не с головой залез под плетеную крышку корзины.  
\- Ой, - донеслось уже оттуда, - это маленький кунари!  
\- Маленький коссит, - строго одернул его Грамис. Строже, чем хотел - Вэйн тут же высунулся обратно, пригладил рукой взъерошенные волосы и опять уставился на отца.  
\- Кунари - те, кто почитают Кун, а разум этого создания настолько чист, на сколько может очистить его магия. И это - тоже мой подарок, - уже мягче добавил Грамис. - Мы, маги, наделены великим даром, писать на полотне мира то, что нам угодно. И я дарю тебе это полотно, на котором ты будешь волен написать картину или повесть, которая будет угодна тебе. От твоих действий и решений будет зависеть вырастет ли из него покорный раб или безжалостный убийца. Возможно он все же станет кунари, а может ты будешь называть его другом. Но помни, что если в решениях своих ты допустишь ошибку, ты же за нее и заплатишь, потому что первыми за свои ошибки платят сами маги, затем - их семьи, а после...  
\- Да отец, - важно кивнул Вэйн, поглаживая пальцами прутья. - Я не подведу Вас.  
Сложно было сказать: понял ли он до конца то, что ему говорили. Но запомнил. Он всегда запоминал каждое сказанное ему слово.  
Как и его мать.  
\- Не подведи себя, - отозвался Грамис, прежде чем развернутся и сделать несколько шагов в торону, давая понять, что разговор закончен. Тут же рядом, словно из ниоткуда явился один из старших слуг.  
\- Мой Лорд, - поклонился он, ожидая распоряжений.  
\- Если мой сын не сможет донести до своих комнат новую игрушку, - тихо проговорил Грамис, стараясь не смотреть на то, как Вэйн задумчиво обходит корзину почти в половину своего роста. - Проследи за тем, чтобы все прибрали.  
\- Разумеется, мой Лорд, - слуга запнулся. Он был уже не молод, знаком Грамису с детства и поэтому Магистр кивком разрешил ему продолжить. - Мой Лорд, не будут ли ваши старшие сыновья... завидовать подарку?  
Грамис вздохнул. Семейная междоусобица - вот что страшила слуг в любом благородном доме Тевинтера гораздо сильнее вторжения кунари, Возвышенных Походов Церкви Орлея и следующего Мора. Безжалостная резня в том доме, который секунду назад считал своей крепостью.  
\- Никто не станет завидовать тому, что не имеет в его глазах ценности, - объяснил он. Повторил для себя. Нет, не станут. Его слишком увлекшиеся добычей рабов старшие сыновья уже сейчас могли бы поймать себе пяток кунари, тал-вашогов или даже ручного сааребаза. - Можно было бы подарить ему одну из этих псин, которых так расхваливают ферелденцы. Не слишком много разницы между щенком мабари и щенком этих рогатых ублюдков, что спят и видят руины вместо наших городов. Но они слишком скоро войдут в моду. Это нам ни к чему.  
Никаких других вопросов задать ему не посмели.  
Уже у себя, когда вольных и невольных соглядатаев точно уже не было рядом, Грамис пообещал себе, как-то невпопад, что если женится второй раз, то только на женщине, которая будет его любить.  
С голубыми, как зимнее небо, глазами.


	2. Часть первая. Дом там, где...

_Глава первая_. _Маленькие птички_

У детей всегда находится время на игры.  
Даже когда игра - это всего лишь дружный бег по полуразвалившимся мостовым узких улочек бедных кварталов. Бегом, весело перекрикиваясь, от голода и не слишком дружелюбного дома. Можно добежать до одной из площадей, чтобы покидать мелкую гальку в фонтаны или, толкаясь локтями, смотреть как два раза в день караул дежурных магов проверяет големов у внешних стен города. Вечно живи Империум!  
Потом к башне Круга Магов, где в полдень огромные магические часы распустятся десятками цветов и заиграет музыка.  
Голые пятки так и мелькают. Кто первый мазнет ладонью по белой каменной ограде поместья магистерской семьи, тот круче всех. Его вечером пропустят первого к служке, раздающему детям еду, у Храма Андрасте.  
За оградами другая жизнь, пахнущая цветами и зеленью, можно углядеть ее краешек, когда открываются калитки и ворота впуская и выпуская жителей этих прекрасных оазисов.  
В раба можно кинуть камень и, звонко смеясь, убежать. На красивую карету - любоваться.  
Что делать с рогатым и серым погодком шпана не знала, поэтому они просто смотрели друг на друга. Целую минуту.  
Даже на дорогах в благоустроенных районах много камней, а у детей всегда найдется жестокости для не похожих на них.  
Первый, размером с фасолину, камешек угодил рогатому прямо в лоб - еще не больно, но уже обидно. Тот удивленно мотнул головой, нахмурился и почти сразу на него обрушился настоящий град. Галерка свистела - младшие мальчишки и пара прибившихся девчонок - и радостно подбадривала кидавших. И хотя рогатый, с глухим рыком, пытался добраться до обидчиков, те расступались, только чтобы зайти со спины.  
В сказках, которые обычно рассказывали матери своим детям, величавые драконы избавлялись от надоедливых блох с изящной легкостью. Для рогатого, хотя он и был крупнее и сильнее любого из кидавших в него камни, жизнь грозила совсем другой концовкой. Ему явно не хватало защиты големов и магической поддержки.  
До тех пор, пока воздух не затрещал, разнося по улице запах электричества и магии.  
Калитка, их которой обычно выходили слуги, была распахнута настеж. В проеме стоял десятилетний мальчик, худой и не слишком рослый. Он бы напугал уличную шпану не больше рогатого, если бы между его выставленных вперед рук не парил бы посох, а глаза не искрили бы маленькими голубыми молниями. Детей, всех, как ветром сдуло.  
О том, что от злящихся магов надо держаться как можно дальше в Минратосе знали даже грудные младенцы.  
Рогатый уселся на дорогу там, где стоял и на своего спасителя не смотрел. Тот же всего один раз, словно решаясь на что-то, обернулся взглянуть на дом и решительно подошел сам.  
\- Я волновался. Урок закончился, а тебя нигде не было, - объяснил он на ходу, выстукивая посохом по мостовой. Один удар на два шага.  
Сидящий все же обернулся.  
\- Мне нужна душа. Меч, чтобы я стал воином и защищал тебя.  
\- Можно было бы взять что-нибудь из оружейной, - мальчик погладил сидящего по голове у основания рогов. - К тому же, это верование кунари, а ты - это не они, Берган.  
\- Там все не то. И они такие же как я, нужна только душа и краска.  
Мальчик тихо рассмеялся.  
\- Если бы ты не проспал первый урок, то знал бы, что для того, чтобы быть кунари нужны не рога и краска. Кун-ари. Люди Кун. Нужно верить в Кун, следовать Кун, жить Кун. А ты даже не знаешь о чем там пишут. Хочешь, я закажу для тебя доступную всем версию? Братики привезут.  
Берган нахмурился и замолчал. Пока он думал, в калитку просунулась испуганная эльфийская голова. Раб даже успел открыть рот, но маленький маг махнул в его сторону посохом, стараясь молча донести приказ проваливать.  
\- Нет. Не хочу, - наконец решил не-кунари. - Я лучше буду Вэйн-ари. Но мне все равно нужен меч.  
\- И учитель, - не стал спорить второй мальчик. Он задумчиво глядел вниз по улице. - Но ни я, ни ты не знаем, где в городе их можно найти. Давай я сначала все узнаю.  
Из проема в ограде снова показался все тот же эльф.  
\- Мой господин Вэйн, пожалуйста, вернитесь, - надрывно, но тихо попросил он. - Вас ищут.  
Маленький маг пожал плечами и потянул Бергана за рог в сторону калитки.  
\- Нас ищут, - повторил он за эльфом. - И пусть найдут до того, как кто-нибудь догадается, что я на самом деле еще не могу призвать даже одну молнию.  
***  
В классной комнате было душно, поэтому открыли все окна. А значит из сада нестерпимо манил запах свежести и свободы.  
Учитель смотрел в книгу. Вэйн - на певчую птичку в клетке.  
\- Следует помнить, что изначально любое заклинание состоит из четырех компонент. Вы можете назвать эти компоненты, лорд Вэйн?  
Мальчик постучал по пруту клетки и не смотря в сторону учителя - начитанного, но не слишком сильного, а значит не имеющего особого положения, мага.  
\- Четыре компоненты любого заклинания - вербальная, слова заклинания, соматическая, жесты, которые требуется совершить, материальная и фокусирующая, - он все же отвернулся от птички. - Хотя я не часто вижу, чтобы кто-то колдовал, используя вещи. Ну, кроме посоха.  
Учитель кивнул.  
\- Одна из основных целей развития магии - сокращение необходимых для колдовства компонент. Поэтому простейшие из них - например призвать в руку посох, большинство магов способно сотворить используя только одну компоненту - фокусирующую. Какая основная фокусирующая компонента вам известна?  
Вэйн снова изучал птичку.  
\- Основная фокусирующая компонента для большинства заклинаний - это мысль. Но не всегда, да?  
\- Не всегда. Чем сложнее заклинание, чем больше оно требует усилий, тем более необходимы его компоненты. Разумеется, для бытовой, боевой или любой другой повседневной магии в первую очередь стараются убрать материальную компоненту, потому что иначе нам всем пришлось бы не расставаться с тележкой различных предметов. Даже если везти ее будет специально обученный раб, любой маг будет ограничен в своих свободах. Вы можете предположить, что именно используется в качестве заменителя материальной компоненты?  
Птичка в клетке косила на мальчика одним глазом, нервно прыгая по жердочке и, словно в такт словам учителя, клюнула его в палец именно в этот момент. Вэйн охнул и тут же сунул палец в рот - слизнуть капельку крови.  
\- Лириум, который образуется в наших венах, - спустя секунду ответил он. И, немного подумав, добавил - и кровь.  
Учитель нахмурился.  
\- Хочу напомнить вам, что магия крови, использующая кровь в качестве замены материально и фокусирующей компонент запрещена. Но в целом Вы правы. Лириум является основной магии благодаря трем своим свойствам - связью с Тенью, способностью имитировать то, чем не является и то, что является частью организма любого мага, а значит не наносит нам такого же вреда, как всем остальным. У крови, по сравнению с лириумом, есть ряд недостатков, основным из которых принято считать...  
\- Это не важно, - перебил учителя Вэйн. - Магия крови запрещена.  
\- Да. Верно, - мужчина прокашлялся. Закрыл книгу. Открыл ее снова. - Давайте продолжим. Заклинания, которые не предполагают мобильности, например зачарование, предсказания или групповые, то есть требующие нескольких магов для сотворения, достаточно часто или сохраняют материальную компоненту в первоначальном виде, или требуют присутствие лириума в более чистом виде, чем раствор его в теле мага. В качестве укрепления материала я бы предложил Вам во-первых, составить таблицу соотношений значимости каждой из компонент, на выбор или с точки зрения прилагаемых усилий, или с утилитарной точки зрения. А так же найдите семь материальных компонент, которые используются в настоящее время при колдовстве чаще всего. За исключением, разумеется, крови и лириума.  
Вэйн задумчиво изучал ранку на пальце и возмущенно нахохлившуюся птичку. В дверь сунулся Берган.  
\- Гулять? - поинтересовался он.  
Учитель брезгливо отвернулся. Смотреть, как мальчик улыбается рогатой твари было почти физически неприятно.  
Любой уважающий себя маг признал бы, что следует уделять внимание собственному развитию, а не общению с низшими животными. Но Вэйн, как и его отец, и старшие братья, уже уступил Гордыне умение прислушиваться к чужим советам.  
А дети все равно убежали гулять в сад до того, как он успел додумать эту мысль до логического конца.  
***  
Экскурсию по Башне Круга Магов проводил один из тех пожилых магистров, которым явно не чем было больше заняться, но его все равно слушали достаточно внимательно. Не смотря даже на то, что слушателям было от девяти до одиннадцати лет.  
Отчасти, конечно, потому что большая часть детей приехала из других городов, а Башню строили так, чтобы она вызывала благоговение. Но Вэйн подозревал, что дело было и в мечте когда-нибудь войти сюда не ребенком, не способным закрыть рот от восторга, а равным. А лучше - первым среди равных.  
Рядом, словно демон из-за Завесы, появился АльСид, первым делом ткнув Вэйна локтем под ребра и уже потом заговорщическим шепотом сообщил:  
\- Какой эльфийский цветник к стенке жмется. Я бы лучше их разглядывал, а не фрески в главной зале.  
\- Ты даже не можешь отличить где там мальчик, а где девочка, - огрызнулся Вэйн, невольно тоже покосившись на эльфов. Те, хотя и составляли около трети их группы, держались в стороне, сбившись в кучку. Человеческие же дети, наоборот, больше чем по трое за раз не стояли и норовили залезть кто куда.  
\- Какая разница? - фыркнул АльСид. - Они все, как цветочки. И уж точно приятнее смотреть туда, чем на лысого зануду. Посмотрите налево, где библиотека, куда мы вас не пустим. Посмотрите направо, где лаборатории, куда мы вас не пустим. Посмотрите наверх, где древняя мазня, которую вы все равно не разглядите.  
\- Молодой человек, - прикрикнул на них провожатый. - Смотрите, будьте так любезны, на меня. Сейчас мы заглянем на каждый из факультетов Башни. Вас всех обучают основам магии, но нельзя одинакового хорошо знать все, поэтому чем раньше вы сделаете свой выбор, тем лучше. Мы прослушаем небольшие выступления всех основных школ, начиная с основной и обязательно для всех - Арканной. Именно она является тем фундаментом, на котором стоят остальные школы, будь то легкомысленное разрушение Элементальной и Первоначальной школ, требующие сосредоточенности и умения планировать Духовная и Энтропическая школы или же школе Созидания, которая традиционно стоит особняком, но от этого ценится не меньше. Закончит же наш визит почтенный Духовный Целитель, который расскажет вам о более тонких магических специализациях, а так же возможных вариантах служения Империуму, которые доступны любому магу, в зависимости от его талантов и предпочтений. У кого-нибудь есть вопросы?  
АльСид тут же поднял руку.  
\- А сколько стоит абонемент в библиотеку?  
\- Доступ к ресурсам Башни предоставляется безвозмездно тем, кто будет тут обучатся. И не паясничайте больше, молодой человек. Если вопросов больше нет, следуйте за мной.  
Вэйн закатил глаза, пока АльСид беззвучно передразнивал отвернувшегося от них мужчину.  
\- А кто мне хвастался, что у него дома своя библиотека о-гро-мна-я? - поинтересовался первый уже на ходу.  
АльСид подмигнул обернувшейся в их сторону эльфийке, прежде чем ответить:  
\- У нас нет запрещенных книг. В таком количестве.  
\- А не запрещенные читать скучно.  
\- Вот, в корень! - кивнул АльСид. - Думаешь я успею дернуть Маримайю за косу и отскочить до того, как она огреет меня посохом?

_Глава вторая. Кровь гуще_

Нужное дерево он вычислил не сразу, конечно. В кронах, укрывающих эту часть сада можно было без труда спрятать средних размеров далийский караван. Вместе с галлами.  
Не говоря уже о целом выводке мальчишек десяти-одиннадцати лет.  
С другой стороны, ему было у кого спросить подсказки, поэтому, спустя всего пятнадцать, ну может быть двадцать, не больше, минут он уже стучал по стволу нужного дерева.  
\- Эй, дух древесный ты, али демон лесной, спустись же на землю передо мной.  
\- Это не очень смешно, братик, - отозвался сверху детский голос. - К тому же, снизу мне не будет видно, как тренируется Берган. Может лучше ты залезешь сюда?  
Братик замотал головой.  
\- Не пристало мне, только что отслужившему на границе обязательною службу лазить по веткам, как какая-то эльфятина.  
Вэйн на своей ветке показательно вздохнул. А потом спустился, уступив, правда, дорогу своей книге.  
\- Меня встречают побои? - уточнил парень, возвращая брату книгу.  
\- Что ты, братик Тарос, - Вэйн пригладил растрепавшиеся волосы и улыбнулся. - Я любя. А Ланнок тоже вернулся?  
\- Нет, у него еще какие-то дела где-то на полгода. Недовязанные связи в основном, - старший сел прямо на траву под дерево и затащил младшего себе на колени. - А ты все читаешь?  
Вэйн кивнул и на всякий случай показал брату обложку книги. В довольно широкой рамке из цветочного орнамента красовалось "Занимательная энтропия. Под редакцией Магистра Алексанриуса."  
\- Я стараюсь выбрать специализацию заранее. Все такое интересное.  
Тарос отобрал у него книгу и закинул ее в ближайшие кусты. В кустах что-то глухо ойкнуло и зашебуршало прочь.  
\- Рано еще выбирать. Тебе еще надо все попробовать, все повидать. Чем Элементальная магия от Первоначальной отличается можно понять когда ты и лед, и молнию в руках подержал! В пыльной комнатушке запереться ты всегда успеешь, давай лучше сначала наведаемся в гарнизон к Ланноку, посмотришь какие они - корабли кунари на горизонте. Как раз через пару месяцев там небо будет чистое, как слеза. А через полтора года мы планируем собрать народ за рабами. Нам, конечно, сливают тайком из других стран, но больше эльфов, да и тех... Без слез не взглянешь. А ты посмотришь, там все другое. И города другие, и леса другие.  
Тарос счастливо засмеялся.  
\- Я больше не хочу ехать за кем-то, я хочу везти за собой. И нашу добычу потом еще долго будут обсуждать. Мы привезем не только больных городских эльфов, я тебе обещаю. А может, если ты захочешь, поймаем тебе настоящую эльфийскую хранительницу и ты сможешь взять специальностью древнюю эльфийскую магию.  
\- Не захочу. Эльфийская магия нашей уже один раз уступила, чего ее учить.  
Тарос хмыкнул брату в макушку что-то неразборчивое и замолчал. Только насекомые жужжали, да и те не слишком громко, а если прислушаться, становилось понятно, что тренировка в саду еще не закончена.  
\- Мне кажется, - внезапно тихо сказал Вэйн, - что мы разочаровываем отца.  
\- Грамис просто живет прошлым. До сих пор думает, что Архонт - это самый умелый и сильный маг, будто этого достаточно, чтобы сплотить остальных магистров. А это все прошлое. Как Древние Боги или Андрасте со своими веселыми куплетами. Сейчас всем правят ресурсы. Победит не тот, у кого меч, а тот, кто даст мечи всем своим последователям. И с магией так же. Со всем. Мы ему еще покажем!  
Тарос так загорелся своей речью, что выпрямился, напрягся, словно собирался вскочить и побежать доказывать свою правоту всему Сенату. Вэйн осторожно гладил брата по руке, пока тот не успокоился.  
\- Я просто хочу, чтобы отец нами гордился, - простодушно заметил он.  
***  
Берган, взмокший после тренировки и удивительно напоминавший хищника, угрюмо смотрел на Тароса исподлобья. Ему так очевидно не нравился оценивающий взгляд молодого мага, что Вэйну хотелось встать между ними. Отвлечь и защитить неизвестно кого и от чего. Учителя-мечника, специально нанятого для любимой игрушки младшего сына Грамисом, они не слушали. Хотя тот хвалился успехами ученика довольно громко.  
По хорошему, мужчина, старше всех мальчишек вместе взятых, смолчал бы. К чему лезть с разговорами к магу, если сам ты - простой мечник, пыль под ногами хозяев жизни. Но вот кинется рогатый отморозок на юнца с мечом, тот в ответ магией, мальчишка - кто угадает - разревется или огнем полыхнет, демоны его разберут, а спросят с кого? Со старшего спросят. Не доглядел, не уберег магистерских наследничков.  
Чудом, но Берган терпел, Тарос не полез проверять у него зубы, а Вэйн улыбался так, словно был на празднике в свою честь и принимал подарки.  
\- А если его раскрасить поинтереснее и отправить на гладиаторские бои, многие магистры просто умрут от зависти, - подвел итог Тарос, насмотревшись.  
\- Раскрасить - это написать что-нибудь вроде "Энтропия рулит!" - уточнил Вэйн. - Зависть - обоюдоострый меч демона Гордыни, если ты не забыл.  
\- Ерунда. Чужая зависть - такой же ресурс, как и все остальное, - старший маг потянулся похлопать кассита по плечу, но вовремя передумал. - Энтропия рулит, ха! Зависть - первый признак того, что ты владеешь чем-то ценным.  
Вэйн все же встал между ними.  
\- Я это и так знаю. Лучше пусть будет сюрприз.  
\- Точно, сюрприз, - Тарос хмыкнул и взъерошил волосы брата. А потом добавил, посмотрел на Бергана совершенно по-другому, - первый и последний.  
Тот, все так же не отводя хмурого взгляда, гортанно рыкнул.  
***  
Грамис единственный в комнате сидел. Похожий на суровую, нахохлившуюся птицу, он переводил взгляд от одного сына к другому.  
Для Вэйна, старавшегося слиться со шторой без помощи магии, это означало только одно - отец принял решение и переубеждать его бесполезно. Все равно, что перекрикивать грозу. Это тоже было не плохо, вместо путешествия с братьями проводить три дня в неделю в Башне, путаясь под ногами у умнейший ученых-магов старшего поколения. Таким не каждый может похвастать. Вот только Ланнок явно считал иначе.  
Старший из близнецов мерил шагами комнату и полы его робы хлопали, как занавески на задней двери кухонь в ветреный день. Тарос сочувственно следил за братом взглядом.  
\- Мир не ограничивается Минратосом! И Тевинтером! - снова начал Ланнок на очередном повороте. - Вэйн никогда не поймет чем мы отличаемся от всех этих варваров, пока не попробует на себе...  
\- Довольно, - Грамис голоса не повышал, но все равно старший замер, а остальные братья перевели взгляд на отца. - Я не отпускал из дома вас, когда вам было по одиннадцать лет, не отпущу и его. Что же до того, чтобы изучать чужую жизнь... Любое познание должно начинаться с себя, поэтому сначала в этом доме будут изучать историю Империума и семьи. Как потом поступать с этими знаниями - ваше дело, но до тех пор, пока старший тут я, этот разговор окончен.  
Он встал, с достоинством прошел мимо старших сыновей, смерил взглядом младшего, словно ждал, что тот будет возражать.  
Этого не случилось, только Ланнок сжал руки в кулаки, да сверлил спину отца взглядом, словно даже без магии стремился прожечь ее насквозь.  
\- Ну... мы тебе тогда подарок привезем, - явно стараясь разрядить обстановку сообщил Тарос. - Сможешь изучать варваров на дому.  
Вэйн в ответ улыбнулся, но Ланнок все еще злился. Он скрестил руки на груди и уселся на стул, где до того сидел отец. В самой его позе было что-то неприятное. И когда он произнес "Все меняется" в комнату словно заглянул демон беспокойства.  
***  
Даже в Башне, которую проектировали с целью вызывать восхищения, были комнаты, а иногда и целые этажи, которые выделялись на фоне остальных. А помещения, принадлежащие Уникальным Специализациям, и вовсе стояли особняком. Именно в этих стенах рождалась - и умирала - самая диковинная магия, а войдя в любой из залов, где потолков даже не было видно, легко можно было представить, как Древние Боги обучали магов, толпившихся на балконах вдоль стен, на винтами поднимающихся лестницах, среди столов и стеллажей.  
Древний Бог, например Думат, вполне мог занимать место интересной конструкции в центре зала. Тускло светящиеся характерным лириумным сиянием шпили, вокруг которых по эллипсоидным орбитам кружили... название тому, что именно кружило Вэйн подобрать не смог. Вокруг артефакта сновал полноватый, в годах, эльф в щегольской робе. Он бормотал себе под нос, активно жестикулировал, иногда отбегал к столам у стены, чтобы быстро что-то записать, расплескивая чернила, или схватить что-нибудь и добавить добычу в уже имеющуюся систему, или схватить свиток и прочитать заклинание с рассыпающейся под пальцами бумаги.  
Это завораживало Вэйна не меньше, чем уносящийся к невидимому потолку артефакт.  
\- Магистр Сидольфус, - тем временем нарушил рабочий шум провожатый Вэйна. Сам он, судя по эмблемах на робе, принадлежал к прагматичным Духовным Целителям. Да и любое чудо со временем приедается. - Магистр Сидольфус! Я привел стажера, о котором вам уже говорили.  
Вэйн покосился на мага, умудрившегося сказать "Вам" с маленькой буквы так, что это было слышно. Но ломать голову над тем, был ли его провожатый эльфоненавистником или же представлял собой пресловутую вражду специализаций ему не хотелось. Смотреть, как Сидольфус раздраженно отмахивается - тоже. Столб лириумного света и мечущаяся вокруг него незнакомая вселенная притягивала взгляд. А краем глаза можно было заметить, как мелко трепещет Завеса.  
Словно сон и не-сон одновременно.  
Мальчик медленно шел все ближе, пока старшие ругались о юных дарованиях, ресурсах и привилегиях, а еще о мешающихся под ногами малолетках и сложной работе. Гораздо громче ему пел артефакт. Тонкий перезвон колокольчиков на ветру и щебетание птиц, и журчание спрятанного в камнях родника. Даже не магия - волшебство.  
Только чуть фальши, которую так просто поправить. Только протянуть руку на секундочку и позволить тому, что связывало его с Тенью распуститься, коснуться чужого волшебства и...  
\- Ой, - Вэйн дернулся, его тут же оттащили, почти швырнули, в сторону, но несколько капель крови все же взлетели в воздух, чтобы тоже пуститься в полет вокруг артефакта.  
\- И что это, по Вашему, было, молодой человечек? - сердито хмурясь поинтересовался Сидольфус, показательно не замечая причитания второго мага.  
Вэйн заморгал.  
\- Убийственная неосторожность? Глупое любопытство? - он все равно не мог не смотреть, как капельки его крови распадаются, превращаясь в светящиеся искры. Очень вовремя вспомнилось, как недавно ругали Бергана. - В следующий раз руку себе оттяпай сам, идиотина? Зато оно больше не фальшивит.  
Внезапно эльф широко улыбнулся.  
\- Миленькая чувствительность, - одобрил он. - И именно такое неосторожное любопытство и движет магическую науку. Самый верный двигатель. Самый, конечно, опасный. Так что, мальчик, отложи-ка тактильное исследование до тех пор, пока сам не начнешь отвечать за свои ручки. Но никакого вреда, никакого.  
Сидольфус обернулся к целителю.  
\- Никакого! Простая безопасная модель, которая делает ничего и иногда звенит. Нечего, дружочек, делать тут такое лицо, словно я рисую призывные круги кровью белокурых девственниц в общей столовой за пять минут до обеда. Детеныш человека, одна штука, принят. Буду выставлять каждый день за дверь живого, одним куском и без первичных признаков одержимости. А Вы, уважаемый, свободны. Еще случится чего и как будем ответственность перед его отцом на двоих делить.  
Целитель поморщился.  
\- Мои соболезнования, - сообщил он то ли Вэйну, то ли Сидольфусу, развернулся на каблуках и вышел вон.  
\- И вам не болеть, - бодро отозвался эльф, помахав уходившему рукой. После чего снова посмотрел на Вэйна. - Значит, теперь мы будем общаться друг с другом как минимум полгода, но в принципе как повезет.  
\- Три раза в неделю, - кивнул мальчик.  
\- Вот! И чтобы не сократить этот срок еще больше, мы начнем, пожалуй, с нормативов безопасности, да? Магия сама по себе, любое заклинание, даже самое разрушительное, самое опасное, не злые и не добрые. Но точно так же, как можно захлебнуться глотком воды или сжечь дом одной искрой, по неосторожности и не осмотрительности магия может стать причиной многих бед. Особенно если тыкать в нее руками. Или быть себялюбивой бездушной скотиной с манией величия, конечно. Опаснее этого только одно. Невежество. Поэтому что?  
Вэйн задумчиво повертел посох в руках, не отрывая глаз от эльфа и, достаточно уверенно, предположил:  
\- Не знаешь - спроси, сомневаешься - уточни.  
\- А список необходимой для занятия литературы пришпилен к двери булавочкой. Но мою модель не трогай больше. Пока что. А если станет слишком скучно - я приведу своих детей, в них тыкать пальцами безопаснее.

_глава третья._ _Я подарю тебе_

Берган смотрел на коробку так, словно та могла его укусить.  
Змеи на крышке в самом деле разинули пасти довольно угрожающе, но были просто вырезанными из дерева. К тому же, в доме почти везде были нарисованы, вырезаны или вылеплены змеи и драконы и они, за редким исключением, не оживали, чтобы тяпнуть особо любопытного за руку или нос. Вэйн на всякий случай подвинул коробку поближе.  
\- Это подарок. Тебе, - пояснил он. - Сегодня два года, как мы познакомились.  
\- Меня подарили, как вещь. Значит я раб, а рабам не дарят подарки, - Берган говорил совершенно без выражения и Вэйну очень хотелось взять его за рог и развернуть голову так, чтобы увидеть глаза. - На кухнях говорят, что я не должен разговаривать со слугами без разрешения.  
\- Это не им решать, - мальчик сердито скрестил на груди руки. Удивляясь самому себе, он разозлился на столько, что готов был бежать ругаться сейчас же. Но так же быстро успокоился. - Если бы мне подарили птичку в клетке, я мог бы выпустить ее, сделав свободной. И даже если отец подарит мне раба, я смогу дать ему свободу. Или приказать, чтобы его убили. Только хозяин может решать судьбу того, что ему принадлежит, а не кто-то еще. Даже Архонт не может прийти в наш дом и запретить или приказать отцу как-то обращаться со своей собственностью.  
Вэйн придвинулся ближе.  
\- Но я не могу приказать тебе взять подарок или быть моим другом. Только попросить.  
Берган взял коробку в руки, но не открыл.  
\- АльСид твой друг, - сказал он. - А я не такой. Маги должны общаться с магами.  
\- Это не самая моя любимая версия, - не согласился Вэйн и пояснил, в ответ на удивленный взгляд. - Это в религии твоего народа у каждого есть инструкции о том, как жить в единственно верном варианте. Обычно бывает сложнее договорится... Мама считала, что маги должны быть выше остальных, потому что только с высока можно оценить происходящее в полной мере. Отец думает, что главное в жизни мага о-тве-тстве-нность. В северных странах люди верят, что маги настолько опасны, что с ними нужно обращаться, как с преступниками. Понимаешь, мы никак не можем договорится, поэтому каждый себе на уме.  
\- Все не могут быть правы.  
\- Но всегда можно выбрать версию, которая тебе больше по вкусу. Или доверится мне.  
Вэйн отвернулся. Сидольфус в его голове повторял лекцию о том, что наблюдатель невольно влияет на то, за чем наблюдает. А еще, что любые стандарты - это клетки, которые обрезают крылья настоящим творцам и ученым. Он говорил уверенно и громко, почти заглушая голос отца. Но все равно можно было разобрать слова, которые Грамис любил повторять - маг в ответе за тех, кто его окружает и показывать им верный путь его первая обязанность. Голоса даже не спорили, просто эхом накладывались друг на друга. Скоро, совсем скоро, ему придется раз и навсегда выбрать одного из них.  
Но не сейчас.  
Берган все же открыл свой подарок. Им оказался меч. Разумеется, украшенный крылатыми змеями.  
\- Это душа.  
\- Берган. Это меч.  
Кассит упрямо мотнул головой.  
\- Это душа, которая будет защищать тебя, когда твоя магия будет занята. Это тоже подарок, да?  
\- Да, - Вэйн улыбнулся, наконец. - Спасибо.  
***  
\- Растешь на глазах, - Тарос все же подхватил младшего на руки. - Скоро тебя уже не поднимешь. Как твоя неравная борьба с магической наукой?  
\- Не хуже ваших героических походов, я думаю, - Вэйн схватился за одежду брата и теперь весело болтал ногами. - Магистр говорит, что я умница и, хотя обычно в моем возрасте на Уникальных Специализациях делать нечего, он специально для меня курс напишет. Может даже я...  
\- А, вот вы где, - вклинился в разговор подошедший Ланнок. - Давайте поторопимся. Грамис хочет увидеть списки товара для аукциона уже этим вечером, а Вэйн еще даже не видел, из чего ему выбирать подарок.  
\- Я видел, - не согласился младший. - Правда издалека только, когда их в подвалы сгоняли. И их было мало.  
Ланнок только пожал плечами.  
\- Зачем тащить домой скот, скажи на милость? Только деньги тратить на перегон туда-обратно, - он достал какой-то свиток, покачал головой и убрал обратно. - Стоило затевать все это только для того, чтобы оценить на сколько важно правильно распределять... всю. эту. хрень.  
Старший резко развернулся и быстро пошел в сторону тех самых подвалов. Тарос хихикнул брату в ухо.  
\- Он так переживает, что у нас не сойдутся концы с концами и мы не получим прибыли... Или что ее будет недостаточно. Или еще что-нибудь. А отец скажет "вы просто слишком молоды еще" и все. Мир в руинах.  
Вэйн вздохнул.  
\- Это - гордыня. Гордыня - это плохо.  
\- Глупость - это плохо. Гордыня - это терпимо. К тому же, Ланнок просто хочет, чтобы отец признал его самостоятельным и равным. А не просто дожившим до какого-то там возраста большим ребенком. Кончено, это тоже очень по-детски с его стороны, так что не забивай свою голову этим, - пока Тарос говорил, они шли за старшим братом. Достаточно далеко, чтобы тот их не слышал, но все же не теряя его из виду, чтобы стражникам не приходилось открывать и закрывать двери по нескольку раз. Нагнали они его только когда Ланнок остановился у одной из камер, где был прикован один из пленников. - Лучше оцени, какую игрушку мы себе поймали. Обычно самые бойкие или умирают в бою, или... ну, знаешь, как солдаты бывает, огорчаются, если убивают много их собратьев по оружию.  
Вэйн проследил за взглядом брата и словно обжегся о бешеный взгляд "игрушки". В непривычно светлых глазах была такая смесь ненависти, отчаянья и чего-то совсем непонятного, какой он никогда не видел. Сам пленник, грязный, словно по всему Империуму его тащили волоком, даже не в лохмотьях - в обрывках одежды, он был больше похож на дикого зверя. И не получалось, по крайней мере у Вэйна, думать о нем, как о рабе. То, что он знал и то, что он видел, никак не хотело соединятся в единое целое. Тут же вспомнилось главное наставление Сидольфуса: сомневаешься - изучай.  
Худой, дышит тяжело, скованные руки дрожат, но все равно видно хорошо развитую мускулатуру. Так и должен выглядеть воин, предпочитающий ближний бой, которого долго не кормили и, скорее всего, периодически избивали. Грязные светлые волосы, с такими чаще рождаются южнее, но Вэйн и так знал, что пленник - варвар. Тот дернулся, зазвенели цепи, блеснул такой же грязный, как и весь пленник, медальон на шее. Ланнок приказал что-то одному из стражников - Вэйн даже не пытался расслышать что, соскальзывая с рук Тароса на пол - и хлестко ударил пленника по лицу, тот в ответ пролаял коротко и зло на незнакомом языке, очевидно, ругательство и плюнул, грязью и кровью, на дорогую мантию. Это было так удивительно, что хотелось рассмотреть поближе.  
\- Ну-ка стой, - Тарос сжал рукой плечо младшего брата, не давая подойти ближе. - Еще укусит, заразишься чем-нибудь.  
Ланнок тем временем схватил пленника за волосы, заставляя смотреть туда, куда хотелось ему и ответил на том же, лающем, языке. Светловолосый зашипел в ответ.  
\- Такие, которые не понимают еще своего места, самые забавные, - объяснил тем временем Тарос. - Но совершенно бесполезные, пока не поймут, где их место. Поэтому, его даже не проси. Ты у нас еще маленький для игрушки, которая может придушить тебя при первой же возможности.  
Вэйн не ответил. Пленник покосился на них, словно понимал чужие слова. А может просто так совпало, и он просто старался не смотреть на Ланнока. Вернулся стражник, принеся с собой предмет, похожий на те которым маги в Башни подхватывали под горлышко раскалившиеся в процессе варки зелий пробирки, только гораздо больше. Вэйн уже собрался спросить для чего это и как называется, но его старший брат уже взял странное орудие в руки, произнес довольно короткое, не знакомое, заклинание и стальное на вид, состоящие из двух половин, кольцо раскалилось.  
\- Ему пригодиться такое напоминание, о своем новом месте, да, братишка? - поинтересовался Тарос, пока Ланнок сначала щелкнул своим орудием, проверяя как хорошо оно откликается, а потом сомкнул на горле пленника. Тут же запахло горящей кожей. Знакомый запах, совсем недавно - недели две или три назад - на общем занятии огненной магией один из мальчишек не удержал заклинание и сжег себе руки. Только тогда все засуетились, привели целую стайку старших детей с Духовного Целительства во главе с учителем, в воздухе разлилась лечебная магия, потом раны щедро замазали целебными бальзамами. У неудачливого ребенка не останется даже заметных шрамов. Пленник только беспомощно вытягивал шею, не в силах даже кричать толком, пока раскаленная удавка не начала остывать, темнее и только тогда он позволил себе потерять сознание.  
\- Жить-то как хочет, - хмыкнул Тарос. - Как будто имеет смысл после всей этой возни сейчас его прикончить. Но на сегодня представление закончилось.  
\- А... а как же заражение? Если в открытую рану попадет грязь...  
\- Это магический ожог, все продумано, не бери в голову. Потом расскажу тебе, как эта штучка работает - очень занятная идея пришла в голову кому-то в старину.  
Вэйн послушно кивнул. Правда все равно подошел ближе - теперь брат его не остановил, ведь пленник безвольно висел на сковывающих его цепях - последний раз оглядел того с ног до головы, про себя удивляясь тому, что светловолосый явно был не старше Ланнока или Тароса, и наклонился, чтобы поднять с пола тот самый кулон. Раскаленный металл, оставивший на чужой шее неровный след-ошейник, видимо зацепил и пережег тонкую нитку, на которой и весела грязная стальная птичка.  
\- Забирай, если хочешь, и пойдем уже выбирать тебе подарок, - почти приказал Ланнок. - Там, дальше.  
Дальше камеры были заселены гораздо более плотно, в основном женщинами разных возрастов и детьми не старше самого Вэйна. Людей и эльфов было не много, да и выбирал он не долго.  
Почти сразу ему на глаза попалась женщина в рваном платье, на рукавах которого были вышиты неожиданно знакомые птички.  
***  
Этого не должно было случится - в гостях если не сам хозяин, то какие-нибудь слуги, ни на шаг не должны были отходить от гостя. Особенно гостя-мага, вдвойне особенно, сына председателя Сената. Даже если этому гостю, сыну и магу еще не исполнилось тринадцати лет. Или, если подумать, особенно если тринадцать.  
Но Сидольфус так часто чувствовал, угадывал как лучше поступить, что Вэйн не сомневался - возможность хорошенько рассмотреть чужой дом без помех это маленький ему подарок. Просто потому, что все новое просто нуждалось в изучении и нечего этому мешать.  
Дом был не похож на тот, где Вэйн рос, еще больше, чем Башня. Небольшой, легко поместившийся бы в одном крыле поместья, но в то же время уютный, более живой. Мальчик покрутился на месте, разглядывая потолок и подбирая про себя определения. Новый, свежий, молодой... В семье Вэйна многие поколения магов умножали свое богатство, добивались положения в обществе. У Сидольфуса был только он сам и его талант.  
Поэтому дом казался зернышком, из которого готова была вырасти целая история новой значимой для Минратоса, для всего Тевинтера магической семьи.  
\- Эй, ты, - почти крикнули ему в спину, словно камешек бросили. - Это из-за тебя все на ушах с утра стоят?  
\- Эльфы умеют стоять на ушах? - удивился Вэйн, оборачиваясь. На него, уперев руки вбоки, сердито смотрел мальчик, лет восьми-девяти. Эльф и, судя по всему, один из сыновей Сидольфуса. Маг на всякий случай улыбнулся. - Утром меня тут еще не было.  
\- Очень смешно! Думаешь, ты тут самый важный?  
Вэйн осторожно подошел ближе, но его собеседник явно не собирался сдавать позиции.  
\- Вовсе ты тут не главный!  
\- Для меня честь быть гостем в этом доме, - Вэйн с достоинством поклонился. - И, хотя я знаю, что я тут не главный, мне очень приятно быть гостем желанным.  
Всего на мгновение на лице мальчишки промелькнуло сомнение. Но только на мгновение. Он вздернул нос, как мог высоко, и презрительно фыркнул:  
\- Ты даже не знаешь, как меня зовут, а говоришь за всех!  
Добавить что-то еще ему помешали громкие шаги по лестнице и, до того, как стало понятно кто именно спускается к ним, мальчишка развернулся и шустрым хорьком метнулся в ближайшую дверь.  
\- Я может и не знаю, как тебя зовут, - тихо заметил Вэйн ему в след, - но догадываюсь.  
А потом улыбнулся. Может быть не все дети Сидольфуса были магами, но зато все были очень интересными. И он был рад узнать это ничуть не меньше, чем радовался приглашению посетить его дом. По-своему, это было прекраснейшим из подарков.

_глава четвертая_ _Жемчужины_

Птичка, сложенная из листа бумаги, исписанного размашистым почерком с двух сторон, описала в воздухе красивую петлю. У нее было достаточно много места для маневра - ее создатель сидел на винтовой лестнице у самых высоких в зале балконов. Славный полет, впрочем, закончился плачевно. Птичка влетела в любимое детище Сидольфуса, на несколько коротких мгновений присоединилась к пестрой круговерти, а потом полыхнула огнем и исчезла.  
\- А если бы на листке были написаны заклинания, которые бы дестабилизировали всю конструкцию и она бы взорвалась. Вот как бы ты тогда это объяснял, Ффамран? - уточнил Вэйн, не отвлекаясь от своей работы.  
\- Спорим, что никак? - огрызнулся младший сын Сидольфуса, болтая ногами в воздухе.  
Самого магистра не было, а выволочки от старшего мальчика эльфенок совершенно не боялся. Он вообще ничего не боялся, хотя обычно не-маги в Башне чувствовали скорее трепет и собственную ничтожность.  
\- К тому же, - добавил Ффамран скучающим голосом. - Ты сам запретил мне кидаться бумажками в отмороженных.  
\- Не в отмороженных, а в Лишенных Тени. Кидаться в них чем угодно по крайней мере не вежливо, - Вэйн отложил перо в сторону и обернулся. - Но летела красиво. Тебе ее не жалко?  
\- Жалко у пчелки. А мне скучно. Я же не могу делать...  
Ффамран красноречиво изобразил пальцами шевелящиеся паучьи лапки. Потом фыркнул, поднялся и сбежал по лестнице вниз.  
\- Только складывать птичек. Дашь еще листик?  
\- Зато они парят сосем без магии, - Вэйн порылся в бумагах на столе и протянул искомое. На это раз бумага была с обеих сторон чистая. - Ты сам придумал?  
Ффамран оценивающе повертел добычу в руках и принялся складывать новую птичку.  
\- Ага. Полеты - это здорово. Почему эльфы не летают, как драконы? Или там, почему бы вам тут не придумать как летать, вместо того, чтобы придумывать, как призывать с неба гром и молнии? Представляешь? Летающие корабли в небе! Все бы просто попадали.  
Он закончил и отправил птичку в полет - не такой красивый и обреченный, как у первой - в сторону Вэйна.  
\- В небе уже есть летающие драконы. И уж точно никому не хочется, чтобы корабли попадали кому-нибудь на головы, - маг подмигнул, бережно подхватив птичку, оценивающе повертел в пальцах и отправил обратно. - И не у каждого тут мага хватит таланта даже просто сложить такую же летающую красавицу из листочка бумаги. Тут нужно... Думать, как птица. И много знать.  
\- Да. И быть магом.  
Ффамран сердито смял свое творение в кулаке и швырнул получившийся комок бумаги на пол. Только один из трех сыновей Сидольфуса обладал магическим даром и собирался если не повторить успехи отца, то продолжить его дело. Двое других, в том числе и младший, могли только бессильно завидовать.  
\- На самом деле, - Вэйн поднял бумагу с пола. - Не обязательно. Новые заклинания далеко не всегда придумывают самые сильные маги. Изучать теорию вообще может любой, у кого есть доступ к нужным книгам. На самом деле, на любой из Специализаций есть целые направления, которые изучаются только теоретически. Что-то слишком опасно, что-то слишком трудно имитировать, для чего-то сил хватает у одного мага из сотни. А что-то может быть просто слишком затратно и детишки обойдутся без практических работ. А когда придет время для тестов...  
Ффамран, который было встрепенулся, снова поник. Вон, говорила вся его понурая фигура, когда придет время для тестов, все и кончится. Потому что есть сто тысяч причин не слушать какого-то там мелкого даже не мага. И вообще. И не важно кто чей папа.  
\- Когда придет время, - повторил Вэйн и положил руку ему на плечо, - я помогу тебе проверить твои теории на деле. И АльСида позовем, ему полезно будет.  
\- Ему-то будет полезно пару подзатыльников, - Ффамран вздернул голову и хихикнул. - Хочешь, я тебя тоже научу складывать птичек?  
***  
Вэйн шел очень медленно и аккуратно, тщательно обдумывая каждый шаг. Конечно, его отвлекающие внимания талисманы работали хорошо, просто замечательно, во время тестов. И были надежнее сомнительной невидимости. Но любой громкий звук или резкое движение могли нарушить хрупкое равновесие заклинания и тогда бы его заметили. И пусть даже самое скверное, что могло ожидать его в собственном доме - строгий выговор отца, попадаться не хотелось. На месте преступления еще не совершив преступления.  
АльСид и Ффамран его просто засмеют.  
К счастью, стражники охраняли только вход в подвалы и скоро он смог немного расслабиться. Нужно только не забывать про время и вернуться до того, как талисман исчерпает заряд. Вэйн достал ключи и тихонько вздохнул. Их даже не пришлось брать без спроса - как один из наследников, он имел полное право в любой момент войти не прячась. Он просто не хотел.  
Интересно почему.  
Звякнули цепи. Светловолосый пленник, кажется еще более изможденный и грязный, чем тогда, когда Вэйн увидел его в первый раз, поднял голову до того, как дверь в его камеру открылась только чтобы почти сразу снова уронить ее на грудь. Магу показалось, что воздух буквально пропах безысходностью и усталостью. Хотя, на самом деле в воздухе витали, скорее, доказательства того, что никто не планировал отпускать пленника сходить в уборную или помыться. На полу, специально так, чтобы приходилось выворачивать руки в попытках дотянутся, стояла миска с какой-то едой, по мнению Вэйна больше похожей на рвоту.  
Впрочем, судя по тому, как пленник висел в своих оковах, сил и желания есть у него не было. Может быть, пока не было, или уже. Откуда было это знать мальчишке, в жизни которого самое острое чувство голода наступало, когда он забывал позавтракать и пропускал обед, засидевшись за книгами. Вэйн решил не слишком ломать над этим голову и занялся тем, ради чего и пришел - достал из сумки губку и небольшую бутыль с водой.  
Когда вода зажурчала, проливаясь на пол, пленник встрепенулся. Скорее всего, жажда терзала его гораздо сильнее голода, но Вэйн решил не уточнять этот вопрос. Он был слишком занят решительно стирая мокрой губкой грязь с чужого лица. Сначала лоб, потом нос и щеки, потом рот, не обращая внимание на то, как потянулся за губкой старший, стараясь ухватить еще несколько капель.  
По крайней мере, теперь на него смотрели гораздо внимательнее.  
\- Во..ды.., - прохрипел пленник с дичайшим акцентом.  
Вэйн от удивления чуть не уронил на пол и губку и почти пустую бутыль, но быстро взял себя в руки. Снова смочил губку и, стараясь не касаться с трудом заживающего "ошейника" протер шею тоже.  
\- Потерпи, - строго сказал он примерно тем же тоном, каким объяснял Бергану, что есть надо когда обед, а не когда хочется. - Если ты сейчас много выпьешь, тебя стошнит.  
Пустая бутыль была убрана обратно в сумку, вместо нее Вэйн достал пузырек с исцеляющим зельем и щедро полил ожог. Пленник тихо заскулил.  
\- У меня, к сожалению, нет ни каких обезболивающих или анестетиков, ну, за исключением заклинания ошеломления, - Вэйн как мог быстро втирал жидкость в чужую кожу, делая вид, что не обращает внимания на бессловесные, тихие жалобы, - Я бы воздержался от применения по сути своей атакующих заклинаний. Хотя, я даже не знаю на сколько ты понимаешь, что я говорю. Считается, что люди тараторят, когда чувствуют нервозность. Ты знаешь язык Империума?  
Пленник кивнул. Говорить он если и мог, то не хотел.  
\- Хорошо. Так даже проще, - одобрил мальчик, убирая опустевший пузырек в сумку и доставая еще одну бутыль с водой. На этот раз он сразу приложил щедро смоченную водой губку ко рту пленника, позволяя напиться не опасаясь, что вода тут же попросится наружу. - Будем разбавлять воду разговорами. Меня зовут Вэйн. А тебя?  
Пленник тяжело посмотрел на своего благодетеля. Теперь, когда из светлых глаз пропал истеричный блеск, взгляд его казался тусклым.  
\- Ноа, - медленно, словно нехотя отозвался он. - Что. Тебе. Нужно.  
\- Сначала мне было интересно, почему ты такой и тут, - со спокойным достоинством, словно объяснял Сидольфусу почему провел новый эксперимент вместо того, чтобы сидеть за книгами и изучать совершенно другую магическую практику, необходимую для ближайшего выезда за город с группой других учеников. - Но это мне уже известно. Мои братья очень хотят, чтобы ты сломался. Так и тогда, как им того хочется.  
Вэйн улыбнулся и пожал плечами.  
\- А я не хочу. Мне интересно, смогу ли я тебе помочь. Или, может быть, такой ли ты сильный, как мне показалось. Но, конечно, если ты не захочешь, я больше не буду приходить.  
С каждым словом Ноа смотрел на него все пристальнее, надеясь разглядеть обман или змеей свернувшуюся жестокость и Вэйн совсем не винил его в этом. Просто ждал ответа, гадая, как сам поступил бы в таком случае. Вспоминались слова Тароса - он слишком хочет жить.  
\- Я не... - пленник тяжело сглотнул и начал заново, - я не сдамся. Даже когда тебе надоест эта игра я не сдамся!  
\- Хорошо, - Вэйн снова улыбнулся. - Заодно проверим, кто упрямее. Может быть, в следующий раз ты расскажешь мне, о той цели, ради которой собираешься не сдаваться.  
Он внимательно осмотрел камеру. Кроме луж на полу не осталось никаких следов того, что там, кроме пленника, был кто-то еще. И уже закрыв дверь, даже не оборачиваясь, он пообещал:  
\- Я передам твоей матушке, что ты жив и, учитывая обстоятельства, вполне здоров.  
Пленник за его спиной забился в оковах, но, к счастью, был не в состоянии поднять слишком много шума. Уже не обращая на него внимания, Вэйн заторопился к выходу. По его подсчетам, на то, чтобы убраться подальше, у него было минут десять, не больше.  
***  
АльСид сидел на перилах и ел жареные орехи из кулька.  
Во время перерывов все дети - и младшие, и те, что постарше - разбредались по Башне кто куда. Кто-то по секциям библиотеки, кто-то по пустым аудиториям, кто-то вниз, в сад. Ему нравилось сидеть на перилах балконов верхних этажей и наблюдать за тем, как копошилась жизнь под ногами. Это наводило на лирический и философский лад, располагая к размышлениям о муравьях, бренности всего сущного и с каким бы заклинанием прыгнуть вниз так, чтобы не разбиться.  
\- Ты бы привязался, а то подойдет кто-нибудь добрый и в спину толкнет, - участливо предложил Вэйн, подходя ближе. Он решил ограничится тем, что облокотился на перила.  
\- А, теория заговора! Таинственные силы решили избавится от двух будущих великих магов обвинив одного в убийстве другого! Об этом стоит написать роман и продать его, например, в Орлей.  
АльСид протянул кулек приятелю.  
\- Это не заговор, а дух здорового соперничества, - хмыкнул Вэйн в ответ. - Хотя, за твоей спиной так громко не шушукаются.  
\- Потому, что у меня в преподавателях нормальный маг, а не больной на всю голову выскочка эльф, - серьезно кивнул АльСид, стараясь сдержать ухмылку. - Я уж не знаю, кто и как тебя ему навязал, но ты оглянись. Между теми, кто не хочет у него учится и теми, кто не соответствует его стандартам ты остался один. На всех остальных Специализациях...  
\- Из которых ты выбирал сначала подкидывая монетку, а потом уточняя где эльфов больше, да.  
АльСид метко швырнул ему орешек в лоб.  
\- Эльфы - как цветочки. Нет ничего странного в том, что я хочу окружать себя цветами, а не, допустим, теми тремя идиотами из Вол Дорма. Ты их рожи вообще вблизи видел? Еще увидишь.  
Вэйн отвлекся, изучая столицу с высоты своего положения, поэтому не задал вопрос, а только удивленно хмыкнул. Но этого хватило АльСиду, чтобы вдохновенно начать делится новостями:  
\- Птички мне нашептали, что скоро у нас начнутся совместные занятия. Чтобы мы более активно сошили... суцери... социализировались между собой. Ну и чтобы нас можно было свалить на двух-трех наставников и стайку жестяных нянек. Разве не тебя не вдохновляет такое будущее?  
В ответ ему только фыркнули.  
\- Я дружу с тем, кто мне интересен. Для полных скрытых планов и политических мотивов встреч у отца есть Ланнок и Тарос.  
АльСид потянулся и потрепал его волосы так снисходительно, словно между ними было два десятка лет разницы в возрасте, а не четыре десятка дней.  
\- Ты общаешься с рогатым увальнем, мелким эльфом-нахалом, лишенным дара и странноватым адептом магических наук. Сын сенатора. Это вся башня обсуждает.  
\- А как же ты, моя безопасная гавань, и завеса?  
Безопасная гавань и завеса с усердием принялась поедать орехи. Молча.  
Мимо них пролетали птицы, а над ними парили облака. Можно было притвориться, что до сигнала вернутся к занятиям целая жизнь.  
\- Может меня - мало, - наконец сказал он. - Или мы уже взрослее, чем ты думаешь. А может я просто не хочу больше с тобой разговаривать.  
Вэйн нахмурился. Потом вздохнул.  
\- Я не...  
Договорить у него не получилось.  
\- Потому что ты еще не познакомил меня со своим нахальным эльфом! Как это вообще называется, ты, чудовище?  
Вэйн закатил глаза. В ответ ему показали язык. За их спинами по коридорам разлился звон магических колокольчиков - пора было возвращаться. _  
_

_глава пятая Украденные сокровища_

\- Ты мог бы нас выпустить, - тихо сказал Ноа, пока Вэйн бережно убирал все опустевшие емкости обратно в сумку. И чтобы не гремели. - У тебя есть ключи. И...  
Он повернул голову в сторону прохода. Где-то там, за стеной и не закрытой дверью стражники сидели на корточках вокруг зачарованного камня. Вэйн только покачал головой.  
\- Да, у меня есть ключи, я смогу снять оковы. И со стражниками, скорее всего, справлюсь. Нас уже научили некоторым атакующим заклинаниям на случай, когда и если придет пора служить на границе. Скорее всего, мы даже успеем добраться до моих комнат и забрать Фелисити. Со стражей, охраняющей дом снаружи справится будет сложнее, конечно. Угроза визита воров или наемных убийц гораздо актуальнее вероятности того, что кто-то будет сбегать из подвала. Допустим даже, что я смогу все это спланировать и план исполнится, так же быстро и легко, как Берган поедает печенье. А дальше что?  
Ноа удивленно посмотрел на него и с плохо сдерживаемой страстью ответил:  
\- Дальше я буду свободен!  
\- В незнакомом городе, где в богатых кварталах тебя сразу же арестуют, а в бедных - поймают и сдадут за награду. Разве ты не знаешь, что за поимку любого беглого раба выплачивается награда? - Вэйн с сожалением погладил его по голове. - Но даже если ты будешь бежать бегом не оглядываясь из города, до любой границы очень далеко. У тебя нет документов, ты не внесен ни в один из регистров Империума и я не смогу достать для тебя подделку или отдать свои. Вы с Филисити никогда не сможете изобразить мага и коссита.  
Плечи Ноа поникли, но все же, он не выглядел слишком удивленным. Да и сил ему сейчас придавали не мечты о призрачной свободе, а упрямство и уверенность в том, что мать его жива и здорова. А еще - мальчик, который был олицетворением всего, что сам Ноа ненавидел и его личным спасителем.  
Оставалось только горько ухмыляться и надеется, что надоешь старшим братьям раньше, чем младшему.  
\- Спасибо, - только и смог сказать он.  
Вэйн удивленно захлопал глазами и отнял руку.  
\- За что? - поинтересовался он.  
\- За то, что думал об этом. За то, что приходишь сюда.  
\- А. Мне про это рассказывал Аль, - Вэйн понимающе кивнул. - Когда пленник начинает испытывать чрезмерную симпатию к одному из тех, кто его поймал. На всех Духовных Специализациях изучают особенности социального поведения. Совсем не нужно благодарить меня за то, что мне ничего не стоит. И я ничем не рискую. Не говоря уже о том, что делаю все это из любопытства и совсем не хочу, чтобы ты сбегал. Потому что ты мне нравишься. Но это тоже не важно.  
\- Важно то, что ты мог не приходить. И тогда я бы уже... Кто еще... здесь... сделал бы столько ради раба.  
Вэйн покачал головой. Время стремительно подходило к концу, он не рассчитывал еще и на этот разговор. Но все же, прежде чем уйти он заметил:  
\- Я бы не стал делать это ради раба.  
***  
\- Это просто издевательство какое-то!  
Ффамран возмущенно швырнул книгу на пол. Учитывая, что от пола самого эльфа отделало пять рядов стеллажей из книг, возмущенный шлепок тома в кожаном переплете об пол эхом прокатился по всему залу. Вэйн отвлекся от работы, поднял ни в чем не виноватую книгу и покачал головой.  
\- Ничего нет! Ни одного источника энергии, если не считать договоры с демонами и кровавые жертвоприношения, который бы смог поднять в воздух банальное корыто с двумя-тремя пассажирами на борту. Хотя бы с одним!  
\- На самом деле, - тихо сообщил Сидольфус Вэйну, когда тот подошел и положил книгу на край стола. - Даже кровавых этих самых с демонами не достаточно. Иначе бы давно уже протолкнули хотя бы тестовый проект, а не как с планами по одомашниванию драконов.  
\- Тоже не очень удачными? - на всякий случай уточнил Вэйн так же тихо.  
Ему, конечно, не сложно было представить всадника на огромном, прекрасном драконе, чтобы роба развивалась в лучах заходящего солнца, а с посоха на головы врагов готова была пролиться смертоносная магия. Так же легко было представить, чего стоит удержаться на извивающемся и переворачивающемся в полете, слишком разумном звере и как легко отморозить все на свете, когда дракон поднимется на удобную ему высоту. Ничего удивительного, что на этот проект не нашлось ни средств, ни желающих поучаствовать.  
Сидольфус только фыркнул. Его чужие задумки, особенно неудачные, волновали мало. Над ними Ффамран, не переставая ворчать, уже зарылся в другую книгу.  
\- Я надеялся, что он придумает что-то совсем иное, а не упрется все в тот же тупик, - так же тихо сообщил Вэйн. - Но по крайней мере он больше не ищет что бы взорвать.  
\- Снова драгоценное спокойствие! Но не на долго, судя по выражению твоего лица, мальчик?  
Вэйн виновато улыбнулся и покосился на дверь.  
\- Скоро у нас начнутся общие занятия и будут проверять, в том числе, базовую подготовку. Мы с АльСидом решили, что надо сравнить что мы умеем. На всякий случай.  
Сидольфус только хмыкнул, пробормотав что-то о бездарной растрате времени. Когда, спустя примерно полчаса, в дверь постучали, он даже не обернулся. Но поскольку ассистентов у Магистра было не больше, чем учеников, а остальные члены Уникальных Специализаций старались заниматься своими делами в другое время, открывать пришлось Вэйну лично. Как какой-нибудь служанке, о чем и сообщил ему АльСид под заливистый хохот Ффамрана.  
После не занявшего слишком много времени знакомства - Ффамран слезать вниз отказался и обозвал АльСида страшненькой тетенькой - двое учеников устроились прямо на полу, обложившись свитками с записями, через которые, при необходимости, бодро перескакивал Сидольфус.  
\- Ну что, - поинтересовался внезапно нависший над ними Ффамран. - Мой отец гораздо умнее всех тех хрычей с Духовных Специализаций?  
\- Умнее или не умнее, но системы тут никакой нет. Вот это вот, например, вы по какому поводу...  
Вэйн пожал плечами.  
\- Просто зашел разговор. Вовсе не обязательно знать все базовые Энтропические заклинания, чтобы...  
\- Обязательно! У меня тут есть целая лекция о структурных зависимостях, - АльСид выудил из своей кучи свитков один. - Вот!  
Свиток отобрал Ффамран до того, как Вэйн даже успел к нему потянутся. Заглянул и тут же бросил обратно.  
\- А лекции про источники энергии у тебя есть? Тут в книгах только ерунда всякая.  
\- Только о лириуме и внутренних ресурсах. Это же Духовные Специализации, а не "как взорвать маленькую страну" Специализации.  
\- Я и не собираюсь взрывать ничего. Я хочу построить летающий корабль! - Ффамран топнул ногой.  
\- А как летающий? - уточнил АльСид.  
Эльф озадаченно замолчал. Его так захватила сама идея, что, кажется, он забыл продумать детали.  
\- Ну, летающий. Как за Вэйном его палка летает же, - Ффамран ткнул пальцем в смирно лежащий на полу посох. - И книжки иногда.  
\- Это левитация, - подсказал владелец посоха, стараясь не слишком обижаться за палку. - Но никто не левитирует большие и тяжелые предметы. Это...  
\- Дорого, не надежно и опасно, - вклинился АльСид. - И никогда заранее не знаешь, что упадет первым - то, что поднимаешь или тот, кто поднимает.  
Ффамран плюхнулся на пол и закрыл голову руками, выражая крайнюю степень огорчения. Аль тут же принялся ободряюще гладить его по спине, а Вэйн, подперев подбородок рукой предложил:  
\- Должны же быть другие варианты. Птицы или там драконы точно летают без левитации. Можно будет сходить в городе в залы жизни и посмотреть.  
Ффамран посмотрел на него одним глазом.  
\- Обещаешь?  
АльСид радостно встрепенулся.  
\- Все пойдем, точно. Там такие лекции по Специализациям школы Созидания - заслушаешься!  
Незаметно для всех троих, Сидольфус подслушивал их разговор и улыбался чему-то своему.  
***  
Вэйн лежал на кровати, болтая ногами в воздухе, читал книгу и слушал, как Берган полирует свой меч.  
Лучшее, по его мнению, завершение дня, которое почти достигло совершенства, когда Филисити принесла поднос с чаем и печеньем. Было бы еще лучше, если бы руки ее не дрожали. От этого чашки и блюдца перестукивались тревожной трелью, а чайник норовил упасть Бергану на голову, пока кассит не отложил меч, чтобы отобрать у женщины злосчастный поднос.  
\- Ваши братья, мой господин... снова вернулись, да?  
\- Не переживай, - Вэйн поймал ее руки своими и усадил на кровать. - Тебя они даже не заметят.  
В глазах Филисити было столько ужаса и слез, что слов уже не нужно было - она боялась не за себя. И ее можно было понять, Ланнок уже начинал злиться. Чужое упрямство забавно только пока не надоест.  
\- Все будет хорошо, - маг вздохнул. Он не знал, как объяснить это женщине, но в этот визит его братьев волноваться за Ноа не имело смысла.  
На этот раз вместе с близнецами в дом Сенатора Грамиса вошла гроза, имя которой было непослушание. И не надо было быть провидцем, чтобы чувствовать - вот-вот гроза обернется бурей. _  
_

_Интерлюдия Данариус_

Первые шесть этажей Башни считались самыми неудачными. Из их окон было видно только зелень деревьев, двор и, самое ужасное, было слышно что творится снаружи, стоило открыть окно. Это раздражало и отвлекало. Особенно когда дети - а по мнению многих старших магов с обычаем учить детей в Башне, а не по их домам, давно было пора покончить - собирались вместе для свободных занятий и, предсказуемо, шумели.  
Именно поэтому на нижних этажах располагались только общая библиотека, рабочие комнаты, которые можно было бронировать для частных проектов и казармы, где жили Лишенные Тени и Рыцари Башни*. Потому что Лишенным было все равно, у тех, кто был вынужден пользоваться чужими рабочими помещениями и библиотекой не было выбора, а рыцари и так должны были следить за молодняком.  
Данариус в очередной раз с тоской посмотрел на окно. Если закрыть его и задернуть шторы, то шума будет почти не слышно. Но зелье в котле и так наполняло комнату не слишком приятными запахами, а если перекрыть доступ свежему ветру и зажечь еще и светильники...  
А если не закрывать, то не смотреть не получалось.  
Игру, которую дети затеяли Данариус не знал, но теперь она заключалась в том, что дети по очереди бегали от рогатого домашнего зверюшки одного из них, пока остальные мешали проходу обоих запуская и убирая цветные ауры. Все это сопровождалась смехом и криком, а когда убегающий перекидывал свою роль на другого в виде защитного заклинания начинался еще и визг. Рогатый коссит страшно топал и хлопал в ладоши над головами детей, не забывая корчить страшные рожи и иногда поглядывать на своего владельца. Эту парочку он невзлюбил заочно, еще по слухам.  
Мальчишка с ручным косситом. Мелкий нахал.  
Рабы косситы вообще редко годились на что-то большее, чем труд на рудниках или другой простейший труд. Но дело было даже не в том, что как-то кто-то смог приручить одного из непримиримых врагов Тевинтера на столько, что он смог служить телохранителем. Для Данариуса это было напоминанием о собственных неудачах.  
Его гениальная идея создать на основе обычных лириумных воинов-людей более еще более смертоносную - и рогатую - машину убийства съедала все его деньги, вынуждая сокращать расходы везде, где это было возможно. Но все купленные им пленные косситы, весь лириум шли на выброс. Стандартная формула распадалась, модифицированные не ложились, хотя, кажется, он учитывал уже все, вплоть до скорости ветра в момент нанесения рисунка. Слишком мало лириума и татуировка стиралась за несколько дней, чуть больше и рисунок прожигал орущего, трясущегося и разлагающегося на глазах монстра насквозь. Раз за разом, словно их чертова религия создавала специальный иммунитет к зачаровыванию более сильный, чем даже у гномов.  
На улице дети, в очередной раз, с визгом разбежались, когда коссит с рыком хлопнул в ладоши. Его не слишком проворная жертва, видимо до мелких демонов в глазах напуганная, вместо того, чтобы признать поражение метнула в него заклинанием. Рогатый отлетел - судя по всему, это была попытка призвать каменный кулак - тут же к ним подбежали няньки в доспехах, готовые пресечь возможную магическую потасовку в зародыше. Его маленький хозяин, похоже, ограничился парой слов в чужой адрес, но даже со стороны было видно, на чьей стороне остальные и кто из детей может считаться прирожденным лидером, а кто - всего лишь рыдающий от страха неудачник. Тут же оживились маги-целители, в основном эльфы.  
Остроухим всегда лучше удавалась тонкая, не требующая напора магия. Созидание, тонкая вязь мироздания. Их них редко выходили хорошие боевые маги, на этом они и погорели, помимо прочего.  
Но, Данариус внезапно усмехнулся, может быть в этом и было решение. Просто он подошел к своей идее не с того конца.  
Зелье в котле до кипело до нужного состояния и, возблагодарив всех богов, погасил огонь и закрыл окно. _  
_

_глава шестая Потери_

\- Вот чего я не понимаю, - сообщил Ффамран в пространство, листая книгу с основами наложения чар, изменяющих свойства. - Так это почему все маги ходят в платьях.  
\- В робах, - рассеяно поправил взвешивающий на чутких весах ингредиенты Вэйн.  
\- В платьях. В робах. В юбках. Это как повесит на себя большую табличку - привет, я - маг! А на спине посох, если кто не верит. Можно же и более практичную одежду зачаровывать в тех же целях. Вот тут написано, что свойства не меняются в зависимости от материалов. Хотя, ничего значительно уменьшающего вес я тут что-то не вижу.  
\- Потому что пошив магических походных сумок был запатентован еще лет пятьсот назад и если тебе хочется изучить используемые при этом заклинания, нужно писать официальное прошение и получать разрешение. И свойства меняются, потому что обычно материал тоже участвует в процессе, - АльСид хмыкнул. - Но в целом ты прав - это чтобы знали. Мага же по лицу не определить. Вообще нет такого, чтобы мага признать до того, как тот магию не призовет. Конечно, это и скрыть можно не всегда, но на деле... Дай тебе посох, который будет активироваться прикосновением руки, а не магии, надень робу и кто с первого взгляда поймет, что у тебя нет дара? В Империуме дар - это уважение, статус. Все должны видеть, кто тут маг. А в других странах магов отмечают, потому что им нужно знать кого бояться и за кем следить. Ну и большую часть всего магического добра производят или в Тевинтере или по нашим чертежам, откровенно говоря.  
Ффамран фыркнул, отложил книгу и показательно стал разглядывать собеседника с головы до ног.  
\- Именно поэтому ты одет как какой-нибудь бесталанный сынок мага, по последней орлейской моде, Аль?  
\- Я - выделяюсь из общей серой массы, - АльСид щелкнул эльфа по носу. - И все это сшито и зачарованно под личный заказ, что говорит нам...  
Со стороны Вэйна что-то зашипело, вспенилось и немножко взорвалось, забрызгав стол и самого мага странными пузырями.  
\- Ох, да... - так же рассеяно, как до того, проговорил Вэйн. - Пойду схожу за тряпкой...  
Они проводили его взглядом.  
\- Вообще-то, тряпки вроде бы были в кабинете под стеллажом с картами, - заметил Ффамран. - Что это с нашим другом?  
\- Семья. Все только и говорят, что Сенатор Грамис женится второй раз, на какой-то лишенной дара блондинке, - АльСид пожал плечами. - Даже думать боюсь, что у него дома творится.  
\- Мама тоже не маг, - огрызнулся Ффамран. - А как же любовь и все такое?  
АльСид задумчиво размазывал пальцем в перчатке пузыри по столу.  
\- Отец у тебя тоже не Сенатор, - наконец сказал он. - А любовь - это как твои летающие корабли. Звучит заманчиво, но мы еще не готовы.  
Ффамран сердито уставился на него, разве что ногами не затопал.  
\- И что теперь? Никакой любви и никаких летающих кораблей?  
АльСид сгреб его в охапку и погладил по голове.  
\- Может быть, сначала простые корабли и любовь, которая молчит, как в романах. Потому что крики не помогут, потому что ты не будешь сжигать свою семью магическим огнем. По некоторым дорогам можно пройти только очень маленькими шажками.  
Ффамран поерзал, но вырываться не стал.  
\- Ты зануда, - сообщил он. - Но я тебя прощаю. Только потому, что море тоже похоже на небо.  
***  
Сразу было понятно, что что-то не так. Вэйн никогда раньше не приходил в компании кого-то еще. Даже его верный телохранитель, если и являлся в подвалы, то оставался где-то вне пределов видимости Ноа. И всегда это было тихо. Не украдкой, а просто тихо. Спокойно. В этот раз шумели еще на подходе. Стражники важно бряцали доспехами, посох выстукивал по каменному полу свой собственный марш.  
Ноа поднял голову только когда вся эта процессия остановилась перед его камерой и в двери скрипнул ключ. Чего ни разу не случалось, когда мальчик приходил один.  
Вэйн, неестественно прямо, смотрел не на него, а куда-то мимо.  
По его приказу слуги сняли цепи и впервые за много дней Ноа смог размять руки. Но, даже рефлекторно потирая запястья он думал не о том, сколько именно тут стражников, чего от него хотят слуги и не кончится ли сегодня его жизнь по мановению чужой руки. Он смотрел и не мог понять, почему ставшие такими знакомыми глаза красные и сухие, словно его маленький маг плакал. И слезы кончились.  
\- С сегодняшнего дня, - почему-то, голос у Вэйна не дрожал. Может быть, отстранено думал Ноа, потому что маги должны всегда четко и ясно произносить слова заклинаний. - Вся собственность моих бывших братьев, которую они не забрали с собой, принадлежит семье.  
Остальные молчали, совершенно безразличные. Они не были ни семьей, ни собственностью.  
Ноа с трудом встал. Колени подгибались сами собой, ясно давая понять, что если он хочет снова начать бегать, его ждут тяжелые тренировки. Но он не собирался никуда бежать или даже далеко идти, он ничего не знал о правилах передачи собственности в тевинтерских семьях или даже о том, сколько дверей нужно преодолеть, чтобы выбраться из подвалов на свежий воздух. Ноа знал только, что единственное существо, которое отнеслось к нему, как к человеку, на этой проклятой земле, плакало и никто не догадался хотя бы обнять его. Словно можно было поступать как-то иначе.  
С другой стороны, его никто не останавливал, даже не окрикнул. От безразличия, или от уверенности в том, что четырнадцатилетний маг сам может справиться со с трудом стоящим на ногах человеком. Или просто кровь отлила от головы и он потерял сознание, а все это ему только мерещится. Как бы то ни было, Ноа нашел в себе силы на несколько шагов.  
Обнять его можно было и стоя на коленях. Так было даже удобней. Маленького мага била мелкая дрожь, которую Ноа не видел - только чувствовал. Вэйн молчал, поэтому Ноа решил сказать за него:  
\- Теперь я - твой, да?  
***  
\- Для военной карьеры поддержка семьи не нужна, - заметил Тарос. - Мы могли бы поселиться возле границы и завоевать себе славу и уважение отбиваясь от кунарийских свиней. Знаешь, Сенаторы-военные тоже не редкость. Или всерьез заняться работорговлей и сколотить состояние, а потом построить дом напротив отцовского и...  
\- Грамис нам не отец больше, - Ланнок ударил стену кулаком и сплюнул. - И он за это заплатит. Вместе со своей патлатой дрянью.  
\- Хочешь пойти покидать в дом камнями?  
\- Тебе бы все шутить.  
Тарос пожал плечами. Сложившаяся ситуация нравилась ему не больше, чем старшему, но, в отличии от него, не слишком удивился упрямству отца. Что бы не думал - или кричал - Ланнок о старческом маразме, упрямство и властность, которые привели когда-то Грамиса в Сенат никуда не делись. Скорее уж втрое возрастали от желания покрасоваться перед своей девицей, лет на пятнадцать моложе его.  
По крайней мере, у них были деньги, верные им, а не отцу слуги и связи. Достаточно ресурсов, чтобы начать с начала, а лет через пять-десять уже разговаривать с Вэйном на званых обедах, как с равным. Всегда есть больше одного способа сделать что-то. Если, конечно, тебя не зовут Ланнок.  
Оставалось только вздыхать.  
И решать куда же поехать, потому что сейчас оставаться в столице было равносильно самоубийству.  
\- Ты со мной? - внезапно спросил Ланнок, оборачиваясь. - Он же простит тебя. Нужно только рассказать, какой я придурок и неудачник. А я справлюсь и один!  
Тарос важно кивнул.  
\- Справишься, конечно. Но боюсь наш маленький Вэйн будет разочарован. Братик верит в нашу нерушимую дружбу. Да и куда ты один. Ни подружки, ни жены, только я-то у тебя и есть.  
Он потрепал брата по волосам. Ланнок в ответ ухмыльнулся, крепко сжал его в объятьях и уже отпустив сообщил:  
\- Я рад. У меня столько планов и твоя помощь мне пригодится!  
Тарос тоже улыбнулся, хотя от энтузиазма брата ему было немного не по себе. Но и вернутся к отцу он не мог, как река не могла бы повернуть вспять. Все будет хорошо, пообещал себе младший из близнецов. Все наладится и будет хорошо, когда они снова вернуться в этот город.  
И ни Грамис, ни драконы, ни все демоны Тени, ни сам Создатель им не помешают.

_глава седьмая Повседневность_

Ноа не мог бы сказать, чего именно он ожидал. Но не того, что Вэйн почти сразу уйдет куда-то, поговорить с отцом, а его отведут слуги, даже без стражников, в небольшую комнатку.  
Правда, как только ему на шею бросилась плачущая от счастья мать, все эти мысли вылетели у него из головы. Филисити обнимала его и смеялась, и гладила по голове, словно не верила своим глазам. Пыталась накормить какими-то пирожками и не умолкала ни на секунду. Она спрашивала как он, рассказывала о себе, о том, какой маленький господин на самом деле милый и о жаре. О том, что работы много, но она не очень устает и еще о тысячи разных мелочей. А Ноа слушал ее и учился улыбаться заново.  
А еще, старался не замечать, что она не вспоминает про Баша.  
Так продолжалось ровно до того момента, как Берган постучал в косяк открытой двери. Фелисити испуганно заморгала, но увидев знакомое лицо успокоилась.  
\- Мой лорд желает поговорить с тобой, - сообщил рогатый.  
Ноа кивнул, хотя ответа от него никто не дожидался. Сложно было представить, что в этом доме кто-то сказал бы нет его хозяевам. Никто и не пытался. Зато теперь, идя за своим провожатым, Ноа не без интереса смотрел по сторонам. Вдоль стен с окнами почти в полный человеческий рост стояли вазы с живыми цветами. На потолке и полу мозаикой были выложены узоры, похожие на цветы и волны. Мимо них почти пробежала служанка, кокетливо скосив глаза в сторону Ноа, но, почти сразу заметив шрам на шее фыркнув и отвернувшись. Тенями прошли, глядя в пол, два раба.  
Стражников было не видно, но чутье подсказывало - случись что и с одним рогатым он будет иметь дело не долго.  
В нужную комнату Берган вошел наклонив голову, остановился в дверях и не сильно толкнул Ноа в спину. Вэйн сидел на кровати, скрестив ноги. На коленях у него лежал посох, по которому он иногда стучал пальцами в такт своим мыслям.  
\- Я поговорил с отцом, - сообщил маг не оборачиваясь в их сторону. - тебе оформят документы свободного гражданина в течении недели и вы с Филисити сможете уехать.  
Ноа недоверчиво тряхнул головой, и подошел ближе.  
\- Уехать? - он опустился на одно колено рядом с постелью. - Вы прогоняете своего раба на обломки его дома, где никто не будет рад его видеть?  
\- Ты не раб! - Вэйн резко обернулся, хмурясь.  
\- Как птичка, - подал голос Берган. - Клетка открыта и ты можешь улетать.  
\- Вы подобрали не птичку, а бродячего пса, из тех что привязываются раз и на всегда, - упрямо отозвался Ноа. - И теперь на мне ошейник, который не снять,  
Маг потянулся и погладил его по шее, по зажившему шраму.  
\- Это просто знак того, что ты пережил. Никто, даже с помощью магии, не сможет дернуть за этот ошейник или прицепить к нему поводок.  
Ноа поймал его руку. Бледная ладонь с тонкими пальчикам в его, привыкших к мечу руках, казалась совсем миниатюрной.  
\- Есть такая магия, она доступна даже простым людям или гномам, которая сковывает надежнее железа или заклинаний, - он прижал губы к кончикам чужих пальцев. - И даже если Вы меня прогоните, вряд ли я смогу уйти далеко.  
\- Тогда, - тихо-тихо отозвался Вэйн, - это очень подлая магия.  
Но, вопреки своим словам, мальчик улыбался.  
***  
Филисити лежала в постели и спала. Она казалась совершенно спокойной, почти счастливой. Нормальный сон, если не знать, что она не просыпалась уже несколько дней.  
АльСид в очередной раз сосредоточенно провел рукой над ее головой.  
\- Тут нужен настоящий Духовный Целитель. Причем не боевой, а из тех, кто всю жизнь сидит за книгами. Конечно, они сочетают школы Духа и Созидания, но совершенно не на моем уровне.  
Он хмыкнул, про себя радуясь, что в комнате со спящей женщиной кроме него был только Вэйн. И он вовсе не радовался чужим словам.  
\- А еще они скорее удавятся, чем придут посмотреть на служанку. Очевидно.  
АльСид пожал плечами. Он общался с Целителями чаще, как с учениками на смежных занятиях, так и с магами-преподавателями, пока Вэйн просиживал часы изучая с Сидольфусом гораздо более интересную, но менее полезную магию. Именно поэтому, кроме денег и положения, он мог бы добавить своим словам веса за счет расположения тех самых учеников и магов. Но и этого не хватило бы. Ради заболевшего редкой заразой мага, даже самого слабого, у них нашлось бы еще время. Хотя бы просто для того, чтобы не блуждать в потемках, заболей похожим более влиятельной гражданин позже.  
Остальных было проще добить.  
Вэйн крутанул посох в руках. Ему такой взгляд на вещи никогда не нравился.  
\- У тебя есть идея, да? - АльСид с интересом смотрел на приятеля, который, окажись у Сидольфуса больше учеников, легко заставил бы их всех плясать под свою песню. - Обычно у тебя они в наличии еще до того, как начинается разговор.  
\- Ты сам говорил, что на совместных занятиях старшие Духовные Целители любят объяснять сложные вещи наглядно. Конечно, никто не согласиться просто прийти и обследовать ее, но если обставить это как проверку студентов...  
\- И они просто обязаны будут найти верное решение, чтобы не ударить в грязь своими задранными к небу носами! Осталось только убедить их в этом.  
Его друг только улыбнулся.  
***  
Ноа смотрел на свиток, как на личного врага.  
Читать на языке магов он не умел.  
Вэйн отобрал свиток, скрутил его в аккуратную трубочку и перевязал лентой. После чего он присоединился к другим похожим на полке.  
\- Даже если ты его сожжешь, ничего не изменится. Мне очень жаль.  
Филисити закашлялась. Магам удалось разбудить ее. Они даже нашли способ не допускать повторного провала в беспробудный сон. Но симптомы - это всего лишь симптомы, их всегда легче устранить, чем сердце проблемы.  
\- Мой лорд, простите, но я не все поняла. Что это значит.  
Вэйн запустил руки в волосы, несколько секунд он выбирал между простыми словами и сложными терминами. Но все же решил не прятаться за сложными словами, как это любили делать Целители.  
\- Это значит, что лекарство нам не известно. А если болезнь нельзя вылечить, значит от нее умирают.  
\- Нет! - Ноа сжал кулаки и уже тише повторил, - нет...  
Маг сочувственно погладил его по сжатой ладони и продолжил:  
\- Конечно, с помощью определенных лекарств можно будет... отсрочить неизбежное. Но по настоящему решить эту проблему можно только за счет доноров.  
Филисити покачала головой и спросила за них двоих:  
\- Что вы имеете ввиду, мой лорд?  
\- Это что-то среднее между магией крови и некоторыми заклинаниями Духа и Энтропии. Когда один выживает за счет того, что умирает другой. - Вэйн помолчал и уточнил. - Другие.  
Ноа открыл было рот, чтобы что-то сказать, но не смог выдавить из себя ни слова. Покупать рабов, чтобы использовать их ради матери он бы не смог. Даже если бросил бы этот дом и стал биться в гладиаторских боях за деньги. Так же немыслимо было бы просить об этом Вэйна. Почти так же, как немыслима была сама идея - убивать других, чтобы его мать жила. Но...  
\- Не надо. Не нужно этого, пожалуйста, - Филисити смотрела на мага широко распахнутыми глазами. - Никогда я не хочу, я не вынесу...  
Ответом ей была только немного грустная улыбка.  
\- Моя мама тогда сказала что-то похожее. Хотя она использовала больше слов.  
\- Она была хорошей женщиной? - улыбнулась Филисити в ответ. - Вы никогда о ней не рассказывали.  
\- Она была упрямой, - Вэйн пожал плечами. - Она была магичкой и это было давно.  
***  
\- Глупее не придумаешь, - резюмировал Ффамран. - Есть заклинания, которыми можно разнести в щепки целый город, но нет заклинания, которое бы быстро вылечило простуду. Можно создать разумного голема, но нельзя снова отрастить отрезанную конечность!  
\- Такова человеческая природа, мой юный эльф, - промурлыкал АльСид не без сожаления. - И когда я говорю человеческая, я имею ввиду, конечно, не только людей.  
\- Никого не волнуют чужие проблемы.  
Маг только пожал плечами. В его семье все были здоровы и это, в самом деле, несколько приглушало беспокойство. Хотя он сочувствовал, на сколько мог Вэйну, который, кажется, переживал чужую болезнь во второй раз. Просто пустые сожаления, лишенные возможности действовать, всегда казались ему пустыми. Поздно запирать клетку, когда птичка уже улетает за горизонт.  
\- Мы не можем плакать о всех, кто умирает, потому что тогда слезы должны будут течь не переставая. Зато мы научились предотвращать распространение эпидемий. И не даем врагам пересечь наши границы, потому что война - это гораздо более верная смерть, чем болезнь.  
\- Звучит убедительно. Только мой брат все равно пошел в Целители. Папа ругался, - Ффамран уселся на стол. - Нехорошими словами. А я так думаю - нужно искать хорошее. Хорошо, что когда мы пойдем гулять в порт, мы ни чем не заразимся.  
\- В порт? - переспросил АльСид. - Ты же заметил, правда, что Минратос не стоит на побережье? Или под портом ты имеешь ввиду ту речную пристань малюсенькую...  
\- Нет, я имею ввиду порт. Вэйну надо отвлечься от грустных мыслей. Сделать перерыв в занятиях и сменить обстановку. Конечно, как его друзья, мы его одного не оставим. А море - это море. Успокаивает, расслабляет, воздух, полезный для здоровья, - Ффамран поднял в воздух указательный палец. - Мне тут сказали, что нет зрелища более прекрасного, чем вид паруса на горизонте.  
\- Я бы на твоем месте с тем, кто тебе это сказал больше не разговаривал. Очевидно он или она не знает о пиратах...  
\- О "пиратах"? - эльф мгновенно переключился - Расскажи мне о "пиратах"!  
И АльСид, наслаждаясь чужим вниманием, принялся рассказывать о пиратах.

_глава восьмая Праздник_

\- Ну вот, мой мальчик, - Сидольфус сложил руки на животе и разглядывал молодого мага, за все время их знакомства умудрившегося уже сравнятся с ним в росте. И, судя по всему, расти он еще не прекратил. - Мне бы прочитать тебе лекцию о том, что волнение может помешать тебе представлять свою работу комиссии. Но не в твоей привычке трепетать, да?  
Он подмигнул. Вэйн улыбнулся и заправил за ухо темную прядь.  
\- Вы слишком добры ко мне и моему проекту, учитель.  
\- Нет, нет. Идеально. Наглядная демонстрация, но данных как раз столько, чтобы уберечь идею от замечательного воровства, которое так любят практиковать некоторые магистры, - Сидольфус потер руки в предвкушении. - Ах, их вытянувшиеся рожи во время твоей защиты уже стоят того, чтобы быть там. Но, что-то подсказывает мне, что после этого наша Башня тебя потеряет.  
Вэйн только кивнул, собирая свитки со стола. Он не торопился, словно напоследок хотел запомнить эту залу, запах книг и магии. Детства.  
\- Нужно закреплять теорию практикой, - хмыкнул он, наконец, когда все было бережно убрано в сумку. - К тому же, отец с моей мачехой уезжают. Ей лучше будет провести последние месяцы беременности подальше от города, а значит нужно будет следить за делами. Он уже стоит планы на мою политическую карьеру, но мне кажется, что степени в Специлизациях все же не достаточно...  
\- Да, это больше помогло бы для религиозной карьеры. Хотя, ума не приложу, как можно воспринимать все эти песни серьезно, изучив Тень достаточно близко. Ах, помню мы как-то обсуждали с одним моим знакомым интересную теорию о том, что наука - это смерть религии, поэтому Кун - это такое жуткое жизненное предписание, которое ничего общего не имеет ни с Древними Богами, ни с Создателем, ни с совершенно прелестным зверинцем моего, с твоего позволения, народа. Если, конечно, не рассматривать все религии исключительно, как средство управления, имеющее условные общие точки с объектом поклонения.  
\- Это святотатство, Сидольфус, и Вы оскорбляете несколько религий одновременно!  
Оба мага засмеялись. Потом младший обнял своего наставника.  
\- Только не думайте, что избавились от меня. Когда вся эта суматоха утихнет, надеюсь мы еще поговорим. Не как учитель и ученик, а как партнеры и коллеги.  
Сидольфус похлопал его по спине.  
\- Как друзья, мой мальчик. Как друзья.  
***  
Лучший способ восстановить форму - это спарринг. И хотя никто не горел желанием составить Ноа компанию, за исключением вечно хмурого коссита, он не жаловался.  
Ему позволили взять оружие, за ним не приставили наблюдателя. И, самое главное, Берган оказался чудо, как хорош.  
Тяжелый двуручник порхал в воздухе бабочкой, заставляя уворачиваться, не давая ни на секунду перевести дух, а когда Ноа принимал удар мечами, от напряжения руки начинали дрожать. Лучше не придумаешь. Если бы только коссит молчал.  
\- Ты не ответил, - в очередной раз повторил он, когда Ноа отскочил подальше, чтобы перевести дух. Они снова, примеряясь, закружились не спуская друг с друга глаз.  
\- За два года под землей я понял, что мне некуда идти. С матерью, у которой в лучшие годы был тевинтерский акцент, с клеймом на шее. Даже святой не дал бы нам достаточно денег, чтобы начать с нуля, - Ноа крутанул в ладони один из мечей. - Спроси меня про мою деревню. Где они выжгли все!  
Последнее слово Ноа крикнул, бросаясь в атаку. Как тогда. Его маленькая гордая деревня, вместо того, чтобы сдаться, с огромными потерями отбила первое нападение имперских работорговцев. И те отомстили за своих павших, показав, что значат боевые маги. Единицам может и удалось сбежать, а те, кто сражался, погибли. Остались только женщины, старики, дети. И он, сложивший оружие, чтобы жила его мать. И все, на что была способна эта ярость - несколько искр на чужом мече. Если Берган и пошатнулся, то устоял, отбрасывая от себя человека.  
\- Я знаю, что меня украли еще ребенком. И я тоже могу лгать, - он воткнул меч в землю перед собой. Ноа не смог удержаться на ногах и смотрел на него снизу вверх. - Что мое племя не примет бывшего раба. Что оружия в моих руках не достаточно или что жизнь - дороже свободы. Хотя Кун примет даже мага, и никто не станет держать меня против воли.  
Берган подошел и протянул ему руку.  
\- Но правда в том, что Вэйн - мой Кун. Хватит оправдываться.  
Ноа принял помощь, как мог стряхнул с одежды землю и травинки. Лучше бы коссит молчал. Все равно не было такого слова, такого предложения, которым он мог бы описать свои чувства. Кто-нибудь сказал бы, что это - слепая благодарность, безумная реакция на мимолетную доброту. Но кому, как не ему было знать, что у безумия совсем другой вкус, от благодарности не сжимается так сердце. Пусть даже часть его, та, что хотела драться до последней капли крови, воем выла от того, что глупое сердце замирает от вида мага, ребенка, проклятого тевинтерца. Который, скорее всего, подрастет еще немного, женится на благородной магичке и заведет себе выводок деток, которые будут ездить в соседние страны добывать родной стране новых рабов.  
Отец, наверное, назвал бы это воздаянием.  
\- Оправдания или правда. Ничего не изменится, - Ноа поднял мечи. - Если только ты не хочешь превратить тренировку в драку двух ревнивцев. Лучше отложим до тех пор, когда он будет по борделям трахать рабов-шлюх, а нам нечего будет делать под дверью.  
\- В борделях не держат рабов, - сухо отозвался Берган. - Это не модно и так поступают только извращенцы. Еще раз?  
Человек благодарно кивнул. Он сам до конца не знал почему сказал это. Хотя, разнести коридор в каком-нибудь борделе, меряясь силами с Берганом было бы забавно.  
Все равно его место рядом с темноволосым магом было уже определено. И шансов что-то изменить у него было не больше, чем у любого раба в борделе для извращенцев.  
***  
По хорошему им бы пить с остальными слугами под музыку и смех празднующих окончание курса магов. Подростки шумно радовались тому, что перед ними открывалась целая новая жизнь, в которую добавилось заметно уважения со стороны окружающих. Пришедшие с ними слуги-провожатые тоже радовались - вкусным объедкам и новым собеседникам. Все портил Берган, который не пил спиртное из принципа и солидарность Ноа. Солидарность и паранойя - рядом какой-то пьяный эльф уже рассказывал развесившим уши собеседникам, как воровал ароматические масла из ванной хозяйки и дарил своей подружке.  
Только этого не хватало.  
Он уже всерьез думал не завязать ли якобы пьяную драку просто для того, чтобы размяться, когда к ним почти подбежал какой-то маг. Ноа далеко не сразу узнал его. В отличии от Бергана.  
\- Лорд АльСид, - коссит умудрился поклонится совершенно не уважительно, но магу было явно не до того. Он молча схватил, даже не глядя кого, за руку и потащил за собой. В обход веселящихся магов, к небольшому парку где на земле сидел еще один маг, эльф, лицо которого тоже было им знакомым.  
\- Ты как, Ффамран? - маг опустился на одно колено рядом со своим более молодым приятелем и начал произносить слова исцеляющего заклинания. Тот только закатил глаза и застонал.  
Впрочем, стоило заклинанию померкнуть, мальчик тут же заговорил.  
\- Давай развлечемся, сказали они. Никто не заметит, сказали они. В общем, будем считать, что нам повезло, что эти придурки тоже не заметили. По не-магам эта штука явно бьет не так сильно. И я, - не без гордости добавил он, - успел прицепить на мантию Вэйну одну из тех булавок, которые ты втыкал в мою одежду на каникулах, пока они решали кто его понесет.  
\- Кто? - выдавил из себя Ноа.  
Во взгляде эльфа ясно читалось, что он считает окружающих идиотами. За исключением мага. Может быть.  
\- Кто-то. Они почему-то не представились. Хамы!  
\- Кажется, у тебя сотрясение и ты бредишь, дружок, - АльСид устроился на земле, уложив голову приятеля себе на колени. Потом обернулся к Ноа. - На булавке следящее заклинание. У вас будет примерно полчаса, чтобы его найти. И, когда нас заметят стражники, я пошлю их следом. Но лучше найдите Вэйна быстрее. Пожалуйста.  
Берган кивнул. Другого подтверждения магу не потребовалось. Заклинание оказалось гораздо короче исцеляющего - одно слово и он раздавил пальцами какую-то маленькую склянку. Зеленоватый дымок сначала закружился вокруг его пальцев, а потом потек в воздухе тонкой струйкой.  
\- Полчаса, - напомнил маг их удаляющимся спинам.  
***  
Дом ни чем не отличался от десятка других таких же, стоящих по улице. Не достаточно дорогой, чтобы иметь свой сад, но в несколько этажей. Перед домом повозка, вокруг которой зеленоватый дымок клубился сильнее, прежде чем утечь в дверь. Никакой охраны, очевидно, чтобы не привлекать внимание, снаружи не было.  
Можно было бы даже отдышаться несколько секунд и постучать, сделав вид, что принесли сообщение хозяину дома. Но ощущение, что время вытекает раскаленным песком сквозь пальцы, толкало на необдуманные поступки. Поэтому Берган просто снес дверь с петель, заодно сбив с ног стоящего за ней. Пока остальные находившиеся в доме пытались до конца осознать, что именно за рычащее чудовище напало на них, размахивая огромным двуручником, Ноа бросился к лестнице на второй этаж, за тающем в воздухе зеленым дымком.  
Им потребовалось почти полчаса, чтобы добежать сюда по городу. Похитители, кем бы они ни были, добрались значительно быстрее. И теперь в голове у Ноа одна за другой возникали все более и более ужасные картины. Конечно, они могли похитить сына Сенатора ради простого выкупа, но у Грамиса было множество врагов. Наверняка, у Вэйна тоже. К тому же, с каждым новым шагом Ноа все яснее ощущал запах крови.  
Вскоре, ему уже не нужно было заклинание, чтобы понять куда бежать.  
Очередная дверь даже не была заперта и то, что скрывалось за ней почти целиком отражало самые страшные фантазии Ноа. Казалось, кровь мелким туманом весела в воздухе, алое марево неровно подрагивало и больше ничего не смело шевельнуться.  
\- Знаешь. Ланнок, ты же помнишь его? Ланнок любил говорить, что магия крови - самая подлая магия, потому что почти все ее заклинания - это ловушка для тек, на кого их накладывают и для тех, кто их произносит, - медленно проговорил Вэйн и только после этого обернулся. Глаза его светились красным туманом, а за рукавами мантии волнами последовала висящая в воздухе кровь. Кто-то из лежащих на полу магов застонал. - А вот Сидольфус считает, что это лишь вопрос силы воли. Есть даже несколько способов использовать ее не заключая сделок с демонами. По крайней мере из тех, за которые расплачиваешься душой. Это... упоительно...  
На мгновение его лицо и одежда пошли красными трещинами, молодой маг нахмурился и все пропало. Ноа казалось, что он не может пошевелится и в то же время ноги сами сделали шаг вперед. Они успели? Нет? Вэйн, словно чувствуя его нерешительность продолжил, словно читал лекцию:  
\- Власть. Я чувствую себя демоном в тени. Я чувствую, как Берган внизу убивает, - он протянул Ноа раскрытую ладонь. - Чувствую твое сердце. А если силы начнут покидать меня, стоит только протянуть руку.  
За словами последовало резкое движение, несколько слов, произнесенных шепотом на одном дыхании, глаза Вэйна полыхнули алым огнем. Ближайший к ним человек застонал, а стон перешел в сдавленный крик, когда его кровь вырвалась наружу, чтобы мягкими волнами окружить мага.  
\- Это так легко. А мне было так страшно, - теперь он стоял, скрестив руки на груди, а кровь медленно растворялась в воздухе. - Правда крови нужно все больше. И не думаю, что я смогу убивать ради этого невиновных. Не думаю, что это вообще возможно - отказаться от этой силы или жить, наполняясь ею и убивая ради нее. Одержим магией крови. Наверное, тебе стоит прикончить меня, пока я еще...  
\- Нет! - несколько шагов и Ноа уже вцепился в плечи мага, не обращая внимания на боль, сводящую пальцы. - Ты сильнее этого и ты не бросишь меня! Нас!  
Вэйн улыбнулся. Вокруг светящихся алым глаз снова пошли мелкие трещинке.  
\- Ты так сияешь, - тихо сказал он. - Может быть ты не мой Ноа, а демон Искушения, пришедший лишить меня воли? Или, может быть, дух Веры?  
\- Я буду тем, чем ты захочешь. Только не сдавайся. Помнишь, ты сам говорил, что маги управляют магией, а не наоборот. Человек, в которого я влюбился не проиграет какому-то заклинанию.  
Маг слабо улыбнулся. Его почти сразу начала бить мелкая дрожь и теперь уже Ноа не просто держал его за плечи, но не давал упасть. Казалось, Вэйн плачет кровавыми слезами, но взгляд его прояснялся, пелена уходила. Кровь, до того парящая в воздухе, начала оседать. Ноа теперь не столько поддерживал, сколько обнимал его. И хотя на его последние слова никак не ответили, он почему-то был уверен, что если только осмелится...  
Все же, Ноа так и не решился сделать это, пока маг не потерял сознание.  
Берган с силой ударил дверь кулаком.  
\- Чего расселся? - поинтересовался коссит, мокрый от пота и чужой крови. - Надо покрошить этих помельче.  
\- А? Зачем?  
\- Затем, чтобы его не обвинили в магии крови, - Берган подошел и взял на руки спящего мага, казавшего по сравнению с ним еще совсем ребенком. - Пусть думают, что все это - наших рук дело. И тебе будет удобнее.  
Ноа кивнул. Ему, с его двумя мечами, в самом деле будет удобнее. И нужно было добить магов до того, как их отпустят заклинания Вэйна.  
Потом никто не будет уточнять что именно убило похитителей и как. Магия крови была запрещена официально, но Империум всегда позволял своим магам защищаться так, как они сочтут нужным. До тех пор, пока они соблюдали приличия.  
Они успели до того, как в дом вошли стражи порядка. Вэйн все еще спал у Бергана на руках, сами его охранники стражу интересовали не больше трупов и через час им уже позволили убраться.  
Мир жил так, словно ничего не произошло.

_глава девятая Если бы у меня был голос, я бы пел_

Ффамран ударил по столу ладонями, но это не произвело впечатление на лежащие на столе бумаги. Даже чернила не расплескались. Хотя, возможно их сдержал суровый взгляд Вэйна. На эльфа суровые взгляды не действовали, а говорить маг не спешил.  
\- Ты не понимаешь! Даже если думаешь, что понимаешь. Потому что это пропасть! Пропасть! Но ты же не будешь отрицать, что отцу не пришлось бы зависеть от твоих денег, если бы он просто не был эльфом? А если бы он не был магом? Что бы изменилось во мне, если бы меня продали, чтобы прокормить старших?  
Ответа не было, но по крайней мере Вэйн перестал делать вид, что занимается бумагами. Ффамран набрал в легкие побольше воздуха и продолжил:  
\- Да, ты можешь мне сказать, что родись ты в Пар Воллене, то жить тебе в клетке с зашитым ртом и то не долго. Но мы не в Пар Воллене, мы не гребанные кунари или гномы, которые скорее горло себе перережут, чем что-то поменяют! Или ты скажешь мне, что веришь в рок и судьбу? Скажи это отцу, его разорвет от смеха! Но никто! ничего! не делает! Я это ненавижу.  
Эльф оперся руками на стол, сверля пустым взглядом бумаги и тяжело дыша. Короткая, но пламенная речь, казалась, отняла все его силы. Вэйн протянулся и, все так же молча, погладил его по руке. Тот втянул воздух сквозь зубы. В его взгляде было что-то потерянное.  
\- Я знаю, что ты не такой. Что АльСид не такой. И мой отец считает всех расходным материалом, но по крайней мере он не делает исключений. Но кроме вас никого нет! И ничего не происходит!  
Он сжал руки в кулаки и теперь его заметно трясло.  
\- Меня тошнит от всего этого! От того, что я будто умер как только на том балу обнаружилось, что я притворяюсь магом и Алю пришлось всем повторять, что это была его идея! От того, что вы ничего не делаете! Я ненавижу вас за это! За то, что из-за вас я понимаю это так ясно! Ненавижу! И я не пустое место!  
В этот раз если маг и собирался возразить, то не успел. Эльф ударил кулаком по столу, резко развернулся и выбежал, хлопнув дверью.  
Далеко, правда, убежать не удалось. От злости на самого себя и окружающий мир Ффамран зажмурился и, в результате, вбежал прямо в АльСида. Тот сориентировался быстро, сгреб эльфа в охапку и выпускать просто так не собирался.  
\- Ну ты и кричал, - наигранно весело сообщил маг. - На все крыло. А если Вэйн обидится?  
\- Он не такой, - буркнул Ффамран. - Магистр, мать его, Вэйн Солидор не обижается. Он, как Первый Чародей, выше всей этой грязи.  
АльСид улыбнулся и погладил приятеля, так и не отнявшего лица от его мантии, по голове. Ффамран всхлипнул.  
\- Я так не могу, - хрипло заявил он. - Больше не могу. И я уже все собрал.  
\- Знаешь, не много есть мест, где эльфам хорошо живется. Или ты прибьешься к вольным долийцам?  
\- Я прибьюсь к вольным пиратам. Может быть, - Ффамран все не спешил отстранится. - Почти небо, паруса на горизонте и вообще...  
\- Будешь приплывать к нам на эту маленькую, позорную пристань и привозить контрабандой занимательные истории?  
\- Угу. Но никаких рабов, - Ффамран, наконец, отстранился и окинул приятеля взглядом. - Эй. А чего это ты в платье?  
\- В мантии, - АльСид щелкнул его по носу и подмигнул. - Иногда надо пойти на поводу общественного мнения, чтобы дойти до нужного места.  
Эльф поморщился, а потом все же задиристо усмехнулся. Он старался изо всех сил, чтобы на место камнем тянувшего вниз чувства бессилия пришел азарт.  
\- Смотри не покройся тут пылью в своих платьях! - практически приказал эльф. Дальше по коридору он бежал уже совсем иначе. К чему-то, а не от чего-то, сказал бы АльСид, если бы его об этом спросили. Но, так уж вышло, с Вэйном они разговаривали совсем о другом.

***

Вэйн переводил взгляд с подноса, на котором стоял небольшой чайничек, чашка на блюдце и какая-то выпечка, на Ноа, державшего этот поднос и обратно. В дверях кабинета они сочетались особенно трогательно.  
\- Я думал, приносить еду и вздыхать, пока заработавшийся хозяин дома не обратит на это внимание - задача молоденьких служанок, - наконец уточнил маг.  
\- На кухне никто не возражал, - пожал плечами Ноа. Он подошел уже ближе и пытался устроить поднос на заваленном бумагами столе. - Кто бы мог подумать, что освободившись от заданий Сидольфуса Вы только глубже зароетесь во... все это.  
\- Да, следить за хозяйством не проще, чем заниматься высокой магией. И, честно говоря, надо было готовится к этому с большим усердием, - Вэйн закрыл лицо руками, а потом выдохнул и смахнул большую часть свитков на пол. - Отец возвращается через полгода, остается только надеяться, что мои решения не разорят семью к этому времени.  
Ноа наклонился, чтобы собрать свитки, но все равно пробормотал что-то отрицательное.  
\- Да, ты прав. Нужно настраиваться на победу, особенно если наши с АльСидом планы получится воплотить в жизнь. Что не отменяет право семнадцатилетнего мага сделать себе перерыв. Можно сложить всю эту кипу на тумбу. Терпеть не могу есть в одиночестве.  
\- Берган все еще не вернулся, - сообщил Ноа, покорно беря с тарелки один из пирожков. Конкретно эта фантазия повара оказалась острой и с начинкой из креветок.  
Вэйн кивнул, наливая себе чай. Ему было проще посылать с поручениями своих личных слуг, а не тех, кого следовало бы. Еще одна вещь, над которой придется поработать. Столько всего, что АльСид несколько раз предлагал составлять сложно-подчиненные списки и вычеркивать из них пункты по мере необходимости. Но они так и не смогли придумать как, если что, объяснять наличие и содержание этих списков случайным свидетелям.  
Список приходилось держать в голове.  
\- Вам просто нужно передохнуть, - следующий пирожок был ненавязчиво придвинут ближе к магу. - Нельзя на полгода закрыться в кабинете.  
\- Лучший отдых - это смена деятельности, - Вэйн сцепил пальцы в замок и устроил на них подбородок, подозрительно мило улыбаясь. - Почему бы вместо моей собственности поговорить о, допустим, загадках наших отношений. Пламенные признания и обращения на ты ждут меня только в сочетании со смертельной опасностью и прочими будоражащими кровь событиями?  
Ноа поперхнулся пирожком. Маг с невинным выражением лица протянул ему свою чашку. Горячий, пахнущий травами чай в сочетании с внимательным взглядом совсем не помог, Ноа хотелось провалиться сквозь пол. Или, на худой конец, стать каменной статуей.  
\- Это немного не честно с твоей стороны, - тем же мягким тоном продолжил Вэйн.  
Ему не ответили. Ноа просто смотрел на него широко открытыми глазами, в самой глубине которых плескался страх. Не честно. Почему нельзя было от напряжения и шока потерять еще и память, совсем капельку. Его порывистые слова вовсе должны были смущать Вэйна или что-то требовать взамен. Он никогда не собирался соревноваться с кем-то за внимание и благосклонность мага. И...  
Чужое прикосновение пронзило его, словно магическая молния. Вэйн протянул руку и его пальцы касались кожи на шее немного выше ожога. Ноа хотелось отскочить подальше и прижаться щекой к чужой ладони одновременно. Не в силах решить, как поступить, он застыл.  
\- Знаешь, мне приходится все время сомневаться. Согласны ли со мной на самом деле или кивают положению отца. Улыбаются мне или посоху и мантии. Слушаетесь ли вы меня потому, что признаете во мне лидера или это просто благодарность надела на вас ошейник и мешает думать. И тут, оказывается, уже больше года я бью себя по рукам совершенно напрасно. Так не честно.  
Ноа сглотнул. Кажется, сейчас была его очередь что-то говорить, но в голову приходило только "мне очень жаль" и какая-то другая чушь в том же духе. А еще Берган, хмуро сообщавший, что быстро и по теме блондинчик умеет только мечами махать. Хотя, наверное просто за столько лет он отвык от сбывающихся желаний.  
К их счастью, Вэйн решил оставить сомнения в прошлом. Или читал Ноа лучше, чем тот умел говорить.  
Сначала, они просто прижимались друг к другу губами. Мысли Ноа скакали сумасшедшими кроликами - умеет ли его маг целоваться, не забыл ли он сам за столько лет, как это делается, а что они будут делать дальше, а как.. Но Вэйн, с мягким, призывным стоном разомкнул губы и мыслей тут же не осталось ни одной. Только ощущения. Пальцы, губы, язык. Запахи, которые не почувствовать стоя на расстоянии трех шагов. И хотелось только быть еще ближе, разучится дышать, лишь не разрывать этого прикосновения.  
Пока не раздался жалобный звон опрокинутой чашки.  
Вэйн только хихикнул, не позволяя отстранится от себя больше чем на несколько сантиметров.  
\- А дальше что, - внезапно севшим голосом поинтересовался Ноа.  
\- Дальше, - Вэйн потерся щекой о его щеку и прошептал в ухо - дальше ты поставишь этот дурацкий поднос со всем содержимым на пол и начнешь раздеваться, да?  
Сам он, не без помощи магии, смахнул оставшиеся на столе бумаги в дальний угол. Его простая, домашняя мантия, как оказалось, легко снималась за пару движений и под ней ничего не было. Это открытие так захватило Ноа, что момент, когда маг снял обувь и залез с ногами на стол он как-то упустил. С доспехами же произошла заминка. Они и так снимались не слишком быстро, а когда Вэйн с показательной задумчивостью начал выводить на своей груди и животе какие-то узоры, словно не специально привлекая внимание к тому, что ждать он совсем не хочет, пальцы Ноа вообще отказывались сотрудничать с мозгом. Но все же, вскоре и его одежда уже осталась на полу бесформенной кипой. Тяжелый стол даже не скрипнул под весом двух молодых мужчин, зато теперь между ними не было уже ничего и Ноа самозабвенно принялся целовать чужую кожу, плечи, руки и горло, которые Вэйн подставлял ему с молчаливым одобрением. Их члены соприкасались, но Ноа изо всех сил давил в себе желание поддаться самому низменному из всех инстинктов, растягивая каждую секунду до маленькой бесконечности. Дело ведь было не в простой разрядке, которую можно было получить самостоятельно или даже дойдя до борделя. Пока Вэйн был в его руках, пока целовал его шею, проводя языком по шраму, чужое удовольствие значило для Ноа гораздо больше.  
\- Чего ты хочешь? - шепнул маг ему в самое ухо.  
Ноа зажмурился, стараясь выбрать из романтичных глупостей и косноязычных описаний, которые были ему известны. Выбор получался не велик, тем более, что он так и не выучил язык на столько, чтобы читать любезно подсовываемые ему друзьями Вэйна книжки с порнографией. Поэтому он прошептал только:  
\- Я хочу чувствовать себя твоим, - облизывая пересохшие губы. И плевать знает ли Вэйн что делать и как, есть ли в комнате хоть что-то похожее на смазку. Стоило только произнести эти слова вслух и от желания в животе словно узлом завязали стальной прут. И не только в животе.  
Вэйн, все же, представлял себе что от него ожидают и спустя всего несколько секунд Ноа уже насаживался на него, запрокидывая голову и сквозь зубы цедя проклятья вперемешку с словами о любви на своем родном языке. Вэйн же целовал его шрам, двигаясь в такт, одной рукой опираясь о стол, а второй выводя узоры на чужой спине. Иногда узор вспыхивал голубым светом и Ноа со стоном изгибался еще сильнее.  
Пока желание растянуть свое удовольствие как можно на дольше все же не проиграло животной страсти. Ноа уже кричал, в голос, а Вэйн сжимал зубы там, где до этого целовал чужую кожу. Но даже после этого еще долго они не выпускали друг друга из рук.  
***  
Берган и Ноа единодушно были против. На столько, что вслух, по очереди, выразили свой протест, хотя обычно предпочитали идти на поводу у Вэйна, какими бы неприятностями оно не грозило. И все равно, когда маг пожал плечами и предложил взять с собой кого-то из охраны дома, оба мужчины только проверили оружие и поплелись следом.  
Лучше уж погибнуть, но попытаться защитить их упрямого господина.  
Этим они и занимались теперь, потому что только Вэйн мог думать, что его братья пригласили его встретится без задней мысли. Он редко ошибался, и поэтому ошибки его так часто отличались оглушительными последствиями.  
Первым из игры вывели коссита, когда они все еще не были готовы к нападению. Несколько резких заклинаний и Берган проломил стену, вылетев на улицу. Скорее всего, крепкие кости и мощные мускулы помогли ему пережить падение, но все равно он был выведен из строя. Потом Ланнок, без всякой магии схватил Вэйна за горло, пытаясь приподнять над полом и задушить. Этому сильно мешало то, что они были практически одного роста. А Ноа до них добраться мешали Тарос и магический барьер, который пульсировал в такт странному камню, заменявшему младшему из близнецов глаз.  
\- Не надо сопротивляться, братик, - с проникновенной нежностью, которую сильно портило неестественное эхо, проговорил Ланнок. - Больно не будет.  
И пусть сам Ноа никогда не видел этого в живую, догадаться что именно случилось с братьями было не сложно. О нет, понимание обожгло его гораздо сильнее, чем когда-то заколдованное железо. Пока Вэйн пытался прохрипеть хотя бы одно заклинание, рассыпая вокруг себя искры не сотворенной магии, Ноа кинулся на барьер, занося мечи и крича:  
\- А с демонами тебе не больно было трахаться, мерзавец?!  
Добежать не получилось. Тарос перехватил его заклинанием, которое сковало Ноа с ног до головы льдом. Ланнок запрокинул голову и засмеялся, на секунду теряя человеческое лицо, но все же взял себя в руки и продолжил говорить:  
\- Наши новые друзья хотят познакомиться с тобой, братик. Знаешь, не ты один любишь хитрую древнюю магию. Но тебе понравится, Тень - забавное место. Может быть матушка придет рассказать тебе, какой же ты у нас вырос глупенький...  
Тарос, уже готовый добить своего соперника, резко обернулся.  
\- Ланнок? Что ты несешь? Ты же говорил мне, что мы просто заберем его с собой. Что моего глаза достаточно...  
Тот снова рассмеялся. И с каждым новым звуком в этом смехе было все меньше человеческого. Вэйн дергался, но рука, которая его держала, уже начала превращаться в клешню, разрывая кожу вздымались мышцы, которых нет и не должно быть у людей. А заклинания все не хотели складываться из хрипов и ломаный жестов.  
Забытое Таросом заклинание таяло, а вот барьер между ними заметно наливался силой. Очевидно, старший понял, что не может больше доверять своему близнецу и решил прикончить младшего в одиночку. Ноа все равно попытался атаковать светящуюся преграду и продолжал до тех пор, пока от искр и разрядов, которыми огрызался на него барьер, не свело руки. Он готов был и дальше бросаться вперед, под хрип Вэйна и хохот Ланнока, пока не упал бы, но Тарос резко отдернул его. В его человеческом глазу тоже искрило безумство, но совсем не такое, как у старшего.  
\- Рано, - очень тихо и очень зло цыкнул он. - Я готов был отобрать Вэйна у отца, но не так. Нападай только когда упаду я.  
В руке Тарос сжимал короткий кинжал из тех, что часто таскали с собой практикующие маги, даже те, кто не баловались тайком магией крови, частенько сталкивались с необходимостью срезать, надрезать или нанести узор острым предметом. Теперь, похоже, магу очень нужно было вырезать себе глаз. Одной рукой он все еще держался за Ноа, голову его водило из стороны в сторону, словно демонический глаз понимал, что ему грозит и хотел избежать этой судьбы. Ланнок ничего не замечал, любуясь тем, как закатываются глаза у младшего брата.  
А потом лезвие все же нашло свою цель.  
Тарос сполз на пол с тихим стоном, Ланнок наоборот - оглушительно закричал. Мантия его местами вздулась, а где-то даже порвалась. Ноа бросился было к нему, но не успел - стоило только хватке старшего ослабнуть и Вэйн, наконец, смог завершить заклятие. Столб пламени взвился до небес. За ним грянул взрыв.  
***  
Вэйн огляделся. Комната медленно тонула в белесом, похожем на кисель тумане. Ему удалось, кажется, снести одну стену и теперь сквозь пролом было видно, как город погружается в теплые тона знакомых гор. Впервые он видел, чтобы Тень подменяла реальный мир так медленно. И он не мог вспомнить, когда успел заснуть.  
Или не успел.  
\- Я... умер?  
Его голос расцвел эхом, которое тут же пропало. По крайней мере, демоны Ланнока не набросились на него. Значит он не проиграл.  
\- На самом деле нет, дитя мое.  
Вэйн вздрогнули и резко развернулся. Он узнал этот голос и все же не мог до конца поверить. В Тени вообще нельзя верить ни ушам, ни глазам. Может быть только немного сердцу.  
\- Мама?  
Митра улыбнулась своему младшему сыну совсем как при жизни - добро и снисходительно.  
\- Тень приняла твою душу, маленький мой. Ты можешь остаться или вернутся, но впредь думай на что и как расходуешь свои силы.  
Во время их недолгого разговора Тень окончательно поглотила Минратос, но кругом было все так же тихо.  
\- Завеса... мы порвали Завесу? - от этой мысли глаза Вэйна невольно расширились. Одно дело магическая драка, а другое - ринувшие на спящий город орды, пусть и мелких, демонов. Да, от них отбились бы, но сколько спящих, сколько не-магов погибло бы до этого. И все по их вине.  
\- Не бойся. Этот город защищает больше печатей, чем в нем живет магов, способных на такую глупость и даже кровавые жертвы в тысячи голов не разорвут Завесу над Минратосом. По крайней мере пока что, хотя некоторые остаются рядом с городом только чтобы посмотреть за действом, когда она все же рухнет. Не скоро.  
Митра погладила сына по голове. Рядом с ней Вэйн снова чувствовал себя маленьким мальчиком и, кажется, его духовное тело уже готово было принять этот образ.  
\- Тебя ждут там, за Завесой, - сказала она до того, как он сам успел произнести это или даже просто подумать. Его ждали. Маленький братик, который его еще даже не знал. Планы отца и АльСида, переплетающиеся в сложный узор. Берган, которому наверняка была нужна помощь, хотя сам Вэйн так и не выучил ничего, кроме простейших заклинаний. Старшие братья - живые или мертвые, еще сами по себе или ставшие оболочкой для демонов, ждали его.  
И Ноа, его упрямый, дикий, верный, прекрасный, его любимый Ноа ждал возвращения своего мага.  
Это было сложнее, чем просто проснутся, но все равно так легко.

**конец первой части.**


	3. Часть вторая. Ради дороги

_глава первая _ _Я собираюсь в дальний путь_

АльСид сидел, по привычке закинув ногу на ногу, причем так, как в робах этого делать совершенно не стоило. Впрочем, кроме него и Вэйна в комнате никого не было, даже рабов, и маг просто позволил себе расслабится. Так же он расслаблялся бокалом вина и фруктами, но особой радости на его лице не было. Вэйн с совершенно безмятежным видом изучал какой-то список.  
\- Я хочу переиграть, - сообщил АльСид, разглядывая приятеля сквозь призму белого вина. - Давай ты у нас будешь новым духовным лидером, а я - поеду развлекаться в слегка враждебные другие страны. Морально разлагаться.  
Ответа не последовало и маг вздохнул. Все, разумеется, уже было обговорено. Больше года назад. И сейчас у АльСида не было ни новых аргументов, ни желания повторять старые. К тому же, ему было проще - никаких сомнительных с точки зрения уважаемого общества интрижек, никаких громких скандалов. Тишь и благодать. А если очень захочется, общение с эльфами и прочими нелюдьми можно списать на просветительскую работу.  
Даже скучно.  
Вэйн вычеркнул один из пунктов списка и поднял голову.  
\- Я привезу тебе сувениров. Чего бы тебе хотелось?  
\- Держись подальше от Орлея, вот бы мне чего хотелось. На тему Неварры не буду тебя предупреждать, они спят и видят, как бы показать страшным и злобным Магистрам всю силу бывших рабов, - АльСид отставил бокал и скрестил руки на груди. - Хотя, было бы познавательно узнать согласится ли твой отец платить за тебя выкуп и сколько и, раз уж на то пошло, сочтут ли наши дорогие Сенаторы твою смерть достаточным поводом для пары-тройки карательных походов или только посудачат, что так тебе, дураку молодому, и надо. Но Орлей. О, Орлей. Им так дорога церковная корона, что они убьют тебя только за то, что у нас свой взгляд на Создателя и его невесту. У нас, заметь. Сам ты можешь верить хоть в Думата, хоть в Дирталена, хоть какого-нибудь лидера занюханного полумертвого культа имени мелкого демона из Тени. Мерзкие тевинтерские еретики должны умереть.  
\- Никакого Орлея, - согласился Вэйн. Список уже был отложен в сторону и теперь на столе была развернута карта. - И не слишком далеко, разумеется. Я готов дать отцу играть без меня не больше года, да и на наш небольшой спектакль о разрыве отношений не должен затянутся. Вольная Марка - это скучно, Пар Воллен еще хуже Орлея и Неварры вместе взятых.  
\- Разумнее всего посетить Антиву и Ривэйн, и, погуляв по этим прекрасным рассадникам порока, спокойно вернуться.  
\- Скучно.  
АльСид закатил глаза, не забыв картинно поднять руки к небу. Или, в их случае, потолку.  
\- Разумеется, храни тебя Создатель.  
Настал черед Вэйна насмешливо фыркать. За время своей, достаточно быстро протекающей, карьеры священника АльСид уже успел нахвататься всяческих слов паразитов и иногда даже цитировал Песнь Света. Зато Преподобный в нем души не чаял, а его трактовки спорных фрагментов Песни пользовались определенной славой и разбирались на семинарах церкви. Уже успех.  
\- В Ферелдене совсем недавно закончился Мор, с которым они разобрались своими силами. Это при практически отсутствующих Серых Стражах. Зато теперь Орден там на руках, верно, носят. Только представь, что там творится...  
\- Хаос и разруха? Говорят, там помимо прочего успели найти Прах Андрасте в каком-то древнем полуразрушенном храме. Будешь проходить мимо - принеси мешочек-другой, нам пригодятся еще реликвии.  
\- Героически украденные...  
\- Освобожденные.  
\- Освобожденные из рук варваров-еретиков. Главное не увлекаться - мы пока не готовы к священным войнам.  
\- Обязательно буду держать это в уме, - Вэйн улыбнулся. - Итак, я начну с Ферелдена. На крайний случай можно будет попробовать в их Башне узнать, как у них путешествуют маги. Доберусь туда морем, разумеется.  
\- Разумеется.  
АльСид снова взял бокал и осушил его одним глотком. Всего на несколько мгновений его легкомысленная улыбка уступила место чему-то гораздо более резкому и раздраженному. Но Вэйн сделал вид, что ничего не заметил. Небольшая уступка и ему отвечали тем же. Не всегда хочется слушать слова сочувствия и утешения, даже от друзей. АльСид поморщился, но за бутылкой не потянулся.  
\- Знаешь, эти пираты опасны и крайне коварны. Тащат все, что плохо лежит... Так что береги себя.  
Вэйн кивнул. Не то, чтобы он всерьез опасался, что его обворуют пираты, но только глупцы не бояться ничего.  
И даже смерть не гарантирует спокойствия.  
***  
Ларса сунулся в комнату без стука, вместо этого застыв на пороге. Еще немного и он заскребся бы об косяк, как нашкодивший котенок. Вэйн вопросительно посмотрел на брата, краем глаза наблюдая, как Ноа старается незаметно и под прикрытием двери сползти с постели. Пока что он не попал в поле зрения мальчика и, очевидно, собирался надежно спрятаться от него как можно скорее. Ларса знал, что Вэйну дороги его охранники, но вряд ли представлял до конца на сколько. И лучше было бы, останься мальчик в неведении.  
\- Что-то случилось, Ларса?  
Тот вошел в комнату, открывая дверь шире. Ноа скользнул на пол. К счастью, доспехов на нем уже не было и характерного звона железа об пол не последовало.  
\- Ты уезжаешь, потому что поругался с отцом? Мама говорит, что если не слушаться отца, то... случатся плохие вещи. Очень плохие.  
\- Скорее я спорил с отцом о том, что уезжаю. Это не совсем тоже самое, - Вэйн улыбнулся и протянул брату руку. Мальчик тут же, почти бегом, пересек комнату и уселся рядом, вцепившись в протянутую ладонь. То ли Карамивьен напугала его страшными историями о гневе Грамиса и старших братьях Вэйна, то ли Ларса просто, по привычке, искал у брата утешения. Ведь именно к нему, а не к отцу или матери всегда прибегал Ларса, когда ему снились демоны или не получалось очередное заклинание.  
\- Не уезжааай, - протянул Ларса. - Отец не хочет, чтобы ты уезжал. И я не хочу. Никто не хочет!  
\- Карамивьен наверняка только рада, - Вэйн потрепал младшего по волосам, совсем как когда-то делал Тарос.  
\- Мамочка просто не понимает тебя! Учитель говорил, что простые люди часто не понимают магов...  
\- Главное, чтобы маги понимали простых людей, - веско заметил Вэйн. - Именно поэтому мне и надо уехать. Точно так же, как ты сейчас учишься основам магии и понимаешь, что мир шире и сложнее того, что тебе доступно, так и мне надо увидеть то, что за пределами Тевинтера.  
\- Но...  
Голос Ларсы предательски задрожал, словно мальчик вот-вот готов был разрыдаться. Но все же, старший до конца ему не поверил. Ларсу баловали, мать потакала ему во всем и это сказывалось на характере маленького мага. Митра в этом отношении тоже не была святой, но она делила свою любовь между тремя сыновьями, а Ларса у Карамивьен был один. Правда и холодно выставить брата за дверь не получилось бы. Даже не смотря на озабоченно выглядывающего поверх кровати Ноа. Поэтому Вэйн прижал к себе мальчика, заодно не давая ему разглядывать комнату и, как мог успокаивающе, пообещал:  
\- Я вернусь через год, не больше. Отец, конечно, не слишком рад моему отъезду, но запрещать покидать Империум он не стал, так что ты и Карамивьен волнуетесь зря. Меня просто ждет приятная, хотя и долгая, прогулка, на которой Ноа и Берган будут заботиться о моем благополучии. А я потом привезу тебе много-много подарков.  
\- Много-много, - повторил Ларса, уткнувшись носом в тонкую ткань домашней робы брата. - и возвращайся скорее!  
\- Конечно. А ты, пока меня не будет, должен прилежно учится и слушаться старших, правильно?  
Ларса кивнул. Куда-то уходить он явно не собирался, вместо этого устраиваясь поудобнее.  
\- А можно, - наконец проговорил он, - я останусь спать у тебя? Чтобы мне не снились плохие сны... Последний разочек?  
Вэйн только покачал головой. Ему не понадобилось смотреть на вопросительно высунувшегося Ноа или даже размышлять какое-то время. Он любил своего маленького брата, но не мог, как родители, растить его, ограждая от мира. Слишком дорого ему обошлось знакомство с реальной жизнью в свое время.  
\- Ты же после отца в доме останешься старшим, нужно вести себя теперь как взрослый.  
Ларса покорно вздохнул и отстранился. Даже если ему хотелось капризно требовать своего, он сдержался и Вэйн невольно почувствовал гордость за брата. Именно поэтому, вместо того, чтобы просто выпроводить мальчишку из комнаты или позвать слуг, он встал, подхватил Ларсу на руки и сообщил:  
\- Но отнести тебя в спальню и уложить я все равно могу. Мы никому об этом не расскажем.  
Мальчик радостно вцепился в шею брата и закивал. Когда они уходили, Ларса радостно болтал ногами и обещал старшему учится так хорошо, что за год успеет освоить программу двух или даже трех лет. Ноа закрыл за ними дверь, когда был уверен, что этого не заметят, снова сел на кровать и стал ждать.  
Он не признался бы в этом никому, но как и Ларсе от предстоящей поездки ему было тревожно.  
***  
Пахло морем.  
Этот запах, сложенный из запаха соленой воды, водорослей, рыбы и, конечно, грязи, которой в порту было второе море, совсем не изменился. Но в Империуме мало что менялось и именно поэтому он хотел покинуть его пределы.  
Вэйн тряхнул головой. Он не боялся путешествия, глупо бояться пиратов или кунари, когда, стоит только закрыть глаза, тебя ждет вся Тень, полная духов и демонов. И все равно, перемены и тревога за спутников мешала сделать первый шаг. Глупо, особенно когда от решительности и уверенности в себе зависит жизнь каждого мага.  
\- Сомневаетесь в нашем корабле, или в своем решении? - поинтересовался женский голос. Фигура, закутанная в плащ с ног до головы смотрелась внушительно. Особенно если смотреть на нее снизу вверх, а если еще и знать, что под плащом и скрывающей лицо полумаской прячится женщина-коссит. Что ни говори, Фран производила сногсшибательное впечатление. Иногда - буквально.  
\- Скорее прощаюсь, - Вэйн улыбнулся и наконец сделал несколько последних шагов, необходимых для того, чтобы подняться на борт. - Всегда есть шанс, что дом в который я вернусь или я, вернувшийся, уже не будем прежними.  
Фран ничего на это не ответила. За нее прокричала что-то пролетавшая мимо чайка и только.  
Они отплыли именно так, как и должны были - в закат, подняв паруса и не глядя на отдаляющийся причал.

_глава вторая Обещания_

Его королевское величество оказалось на удивление похоже на Ноа. Светловолосый, голубоглазый, со всеми мелкими признаками, которые безошибочно выдают воинов, привыкших носить тяжелые доспехи и мечи не для украшения. Такое же открытое лицо. Так же он спотыкается на полуслове, когда видит двусмысленную улыбку. На этом, разумеется, сходство заканчивается.  
Вряд ли его королевское величество сидело на цепях в каком-нибудь подвале. Или, по крайней мере, Вэйн надеется на это, имеет в планах выловить из улыбки тот самый смысл, который начинается сорванной одеждой и заканчивается... В данном случае, например, на одной из стоящих вдоль стен широких лавок.  
\- Вот никогда не думал, что буду разговаривать с, хаха, настоящим тевинтерским магистром, серьезно, - он, кажется, собирался почесать в затылке, но вовремя одумался. Очевидно, те милые слухи про бастарда, которого воспитывали то ли крылатые собаки, то ли гавкающие грифоны был не так далек от истины, как бы хотелось некоторым.  
\- О, Ваше Величество, магистр - это всего лишь титул, подтверждающий определенный уровень знаний и умений, - Вэйн снова улыбнулся. На лице короля Алистера снова появилось совершенно очаровательно рассеянное выражение. - У Вас, насколько я слышал, гораздо более интересные знакомые.  
\- А, Вы про Командора Серых Стражей? Герой Ферелдена! Все его только так и называют теперь. Наверняка, если бы везде не писали и говорили «Король Алистер» мое имя тоже бы быстро забыли!  
Величество громко рассмеялось. Вэйн вежливо хмыкнул. Ему все больше казалось, что эта аудиенция какая-то проверка. Вероятно, предполагалось решить, что король Алистер так глуп, как выглядит и захватить его сознание проще простого. Нет ничего более опасного, чем чувство собственного превосходства. Но маг все равно не верил в то, что можно победить Мор, пусть даже не в одиночестве, и оставаться при этом клиническим идиотом.  
А вот не быть политиком - запросто.  
\- Про него еще помнят, что он маг. И эльф. Именно в таком порядке, что очень примечательно.  
На этот раз вежливый смешок попытался изобразить король.  
\- Сурана обычно говорит, что Серый Страж - это Серый Страж. А остальное - неважные нюансы, - заметил он. Вероятно, король планировал добавить еще что-то, или ждал ответной реплики гостя, но тут двери открылись и слуга объявил, что к ним присоединились королева и один из баннов. Что бы это ни значило в иерархии дворцовой знати.  
Анора, в отличии от мужа, собранная и строгая напоминала Вэйну заряженный молниями жезл. Ручная работа, произведение искусства и тонкий, почти неслышный треск скрытого внутри напряжения. И, нужно было отдать должное, Алистер оттенял ее, при этом не превращаясь просто в фон. Крайне интересная комбинация. Маг встал, чтобы поклонится королеве.  
Снисходительная улыбка ей удавалась лучше, чем Алистеру.  
\- Мы так долго гадали, что могло бы привести такого гостя в Денерим, неужели Вы захотели посмотреть на Стража, покончившего с Мором?  
\- В том числе, не буду спорить, - на секунду, всего на одну, Вэйну захотелось упомянуть об отношениях ее отца с Тевинтером. Эту историю рассказал ему Ффамран - теперь Бальфир - пока они плыли. Эльф был в курсе большей части контрабанды рабами, которая проходила по морю. И, как мог, мешал ей. Но выражение на лице Аноры явно не стоило ее гнева, поэтому он решил не отвлекаться. - На самом деле, среди моего поколения в империуме есть маги, считающие, что мы несколько... застряли в прошлом.  
Вэйн дождался понимающего кивка, причем, почему-то, первым кивнул Алистер, и только после этого продолжил:  
\- Но никто не будет бросаться в перемены с головой и невеста Создателя вряд ли явит себя, чтобы указать нам путь, поэтому я хочу собрать материал для более прозаических мотиваций.  
На этот раз величество часто заморгало и обернулось на жену. Анора невозмутимо заметила:  
\- У вас очень милый акцент, но вряд ли он компенсирует свиту рабов и дурную, Вы уж простите, репутацию Тевинтера.  
\- Я уважаю чужие законы, Ваше Величество, поэтому среди моих спутников нет рабов, - Вэйн специально выделил "чужие законы", но оба монарха искусно сделали вид, что не заметили, - что же до репутации, споры Тевинтера и Ферелдена - дела давно минувших дней. Сейчас же можно сказать, что у нас есть общие... недруги.  
\- Орлей, да? - хмыкнул Алистер, на этот раз очень по-королевски не заметив, как банн закатил глаза. - Прямо жаль, что Логейн в Амарантайне. Старик просто обожает Орлей.  
Анора нежно улыбнулась мужу, тот оскалился в ответ. Вэйну так это напомнило отношение родителей, что на секунду захотелось извинится и уйти. К тому же, за дверью его ждали Ноа, Берган и небольшая прогулка по портовому городу, где, если повезет, можно наткнутся на грабителей, которых не испугает один вид робы и посоха.  
\- Я, конечно, не являюсь послом с дипломатической миссией. Я всего лишь скоромный магистр, - Вэйн опустил глаза, словно сожалел о своей ничтожности. - И, если королю и королеве будет угодно, я покину Ферелден так быстро, как это только возможно. Но я верю, что когда-нибудь наши нации смогут протянуть друг другу руки в знак мира.  
\- Да. Когда-нибудь, - хмыкнул Алистер и, впервые за вечер, Вэйн не смог угадать о чем он думает. У Аноры взгляд был расчетливый и цепкий, но она промолчала.  
Видимо, депортация и возможная казнь мерзкого тевинтерского магистра откладывалась.  
***  
Уже в коридоре, пока Вэйн любовался резьбой на тяжелых дверях и молчаливым безразличием стражников - они не столько покидали дворец, сколько гуляли по нему, Ноа кипел беспокойством, как плотно закрытый котел с зельем. Где-то между явно орлейской картиной и чудной, хотя и немного обгорелой лавкой это беспокойство выплеснулось сдавленным "Зачем это все?" на превосходном, почти без акцента, тевинтерском. Точно так же он переходил на родную речь, когда не хотел, чтобы его случайно поняли рабы или слуги. Можно было даже представить, что родина Вэйна в самом деле стала ему домом.  
Хотя, скорее дело было в том, что в Ферелдене говорили на языке слишком похожем, на наречие родной деревушки Ноа, пусть даже находилась она в Вольной Марке.  
\- Мне было интересно посмотреть на короля, который попытался освободить магов от оков Церкви. Это так трогательно. Тем более, что даже у нас это не решаются делать открыто.  
\- Оковы?  
Вэйн на секунду отвлекся от резного рисунка на раме и вымученно ухмыльнулся.  
\- Конечно, у сыновей сенаторов, живущих в столице оковы практически не весомы и декоративны. Но не все маги живут в столице и являются детьми богатых и влиятельных магов. И чем старше становишься...  
Вместо какого-то ответа, Ноа только сжал чужой локоть. Ему все равно было, что могут думать маги об оковах в обществе, где рабы считались всего лишь вещами. Но смотреть безразлично на так явно расстроенного мага он просто не мог. И, словно жалея его, Вэйн быстро взял себя в руки.  
\- К тому же, мне было интересно, что правители Ферелдена думают о возможном мирном договоре. Раз уж Орлей оставил на теле этой страны следы гораздо более свежие.  
\- Но разве Тевинтеру нужны союзники? Страна, где рабство не законно? Даже против Орлея.  
\- Нам не помешали бы союзники против Кунари, но пока что мир не готов признать размеры проблемы, пади Империум под их натиском. Нет. Нам вполне хватит обещания союза. Угроза войны на два фронта гораздо реальнее Кун. Или целой нации доведенных до отчаянья магов.  
Ноа передернуло. За семь лет жизни в Тевинтере он лично познакомился с угрозой в лице отчаянных магов и теперь они пугали его. Не сами маги, которые если и отличались от обычных людей, то не сильно. Но отчается и маги, смесь в разы опаснее лириума и взрывающегося порошка кунари.  
И снова, как всегда, его успокоила чужая улыбка.  
\- Но давай пока посмотрим, на чужую жизнь и поиграем в развлечение недели. К нам как раз должен бежать этот банн Тиган... или Таэган...  
На этот раз Ноа не ответил, только отступил на шаг назад и чуть в сторону - чтобы удобнее было зарубить спешащего к ним мужчину, задумай тот чего. На лицо его вернулась безразличная маска просто телохранителя.  
\- Магистр! Как хорошо, что вы еще здесь!  
\- О, я просто в восторге от архитектуры, хотя только как созерцатель. Разве можно было упустить такую возможность полюбоваться, - Вэйн улыбаясь огляделся. - Я впервые виду, чтобы так обращались с деревом.  
К чести рыжего банна, он не смутился ни на секунду.  
\- Крайне великодушно с Вашей стороны, магистр. Через три дня будет прием в честь дня рождения королевы Аноры, надеюсь, Вы сможете посетить это торжество.  
\- Почту за честь, - маг склонил голову, но, по мнению Ноа, больше получилось похоже на снисходительный кивок. - А сейчас я, все же, покину дворец.  
Они раскланялись и Вэйн, на этот раз не отвлекаясь, отправился прочь. Их ждали комнаты в гостинице, где обустраивался Берган, город, холодный даже летом, и ужин. Ни маг, ни его охранник не оборачивались, но Ноа спиной чуял пронзительный, оценивающий взгляд.  
***  
\- Нужно было отполировать тебе рога и разрисовать, - сообщил Вэйн. Голос его звучал мягче, чем обычно и выдавал легкое опьянение. Не на столько, чтобы потерять координацию или не понимать что делаешь, но достаточное для того, чтобы Берган удвоил бдительность. Вероятно, понадобится на несколько секунд больше, чтобы призвать магию в случае нападения. И предоставить эти секунды - его задача.  
И да, отвечать, раз уж Ноа нет рядом.  
\- Поощрять чужое невежество? Кто поверит в кунари, который служит магу?  
\- Как минимум половина местных баннов и один эрл. Умилительно!  
Коссит покачал головой. Невежество - меч обоюдоострый. С другой стороны, кому, как не Вэйну уметь им пользоваться.  
\- Эти глупости будут обсуждать все, у кого есть языки.  
\- И, вероятно, до Орлея дойдут крайне интересные истории. Лучше я буду фигурировать там в качестве мага, с ручным кунари, чем кровавого апостата. Ах, нюансы.  
Стража и слуги уделяли им не больше внимания, чем другим гостям. Даже "ой, второй живой кунари, которого я вижу!" не вызывал особого интереса. Но Берган все равно рыкнул на них на выходе. Просто он находил умилительными другие вещи. На улице, даже не смотря на отсутствие боевой раскраски, от них шарахались прохожие. Но уже не так энергично и не так далеко, как в прошлый раз.  
А вот две Сестры в церковных одеяниях неодобрительно покосились на тевинтерскую мантию и посох, не замечая, человека за ней.  
Что-то меняется, что-то остается прежним.  
В окне их комнат было видно мужскую фигуру, там Ноа беспокойно разглядывал улицы, ожидая их возвращения.  
\- Завтра на рассвете мы отправляемся в путь, - сообщил Вэйн все тем же тоном. - Мне надоели просто люди.

_глава третья В учении_

Лодка покачивалась на волнах, в любой момент готовая отправится в путь, но ни ее пассажиры, ни их перевозчик не спешили.  
Мужчина перебирал снасти, пока маг на небольшом возвышении по соседству просто любовался башней в компании своих спутников. Издалека строение казалось возвышенным и неземным, защищенным от времени и мирских забот.  
\- Какой силуэт, как подобрано место! - в голосе Вэйна были слышны восхищение и восторг, которых с ним явно не разделяли. - Даже окажись на самом деле на острове сарай в пять этажей, впечатление у посетителей останется именно о величественном силуэте на фоне хмурого неба. Посмотрите, как хорошо заметно, в каких местах привычки гномов доминируют над архитектурой того времени...  
\- Интересно, кто мост разломал, - скорее чтобы поддержать разговор, чем из искреннего интереса уточнил Ноа.  
\- Гораздо интереснее почему его не починили. О, одинокая башня посреди озера гораздо лучше передает отношение простых людей к магам, чем островок и мост от него. Если присмотреться, то, как мы строим и украшаем здания часто говорит об их предназначении гораздо больше, чем просто названия и вывески.  
\- Да, я видел Вашу башню. Большими буквами и некоторые слова из тех, что не станут произносить в приличном обществе.  
Вэйн засмеялся. Хотя Башня в Минратосе и не была окружена озером или, хотя бы, рвом, возвышалась над городом со всем величием. Сам маг не сомневался, когда ее строили, древние тевинтеские магистры и сенаторы имели ввиду как раз то, о чем думал Ноа. Большими буквами и не в самых приличных выражения. И сейчас, пользуясь возвращающимся могуществом, маги делали все, чтобы восстановить и усилить это впечатление.  
\- На самом деле, как бы мне не хотелось полюбоваться пейзажем на закате, нехорошо заставлять себя ждать, - он обернулся в сторону причала. Там у лодки спорил с перевозчиком какой-то, судя по одежде, маг.  
\- Нас ждут?  
Пока Вэйн кивал, Берган обернулся и задумчиво посмотрел на небольшую гостиницу. Оттуда доносились разговоры, в окнах горел свет и невольно было интересно - кто и почему решил именно под сенью собрания магов выпить и поговорить.  
\- Слухи летают быстрее всего, - сухо заметил коссит. - Я подожду вас на берегу. На случай если что-то еще прилетит.  
\- А мы - поплывем на встречу знаниям. И на помощь тому юноше. У него совершенно нет командного голоса.  
Молодой маг, так и не добившийся от перевозчика своего, в самом деле скорее капризничал, чем приказывал. И даже не сев еще в лодку, все окружающие знали, что он - зовите меня просто Финн - возвращается в родную Башню не просто так, а после путешествия с самим тем самым Серым Стражем. А пока они плыли, под ободряющие улыбки Вэйна он рассказал подробнее о странной ведьме, эльфийских книгах и артефактах - разве вы не находите, что просто преступно было разрушать столько магических знаний? - а так же отвратительной погоде и условиях. По его мнению, никакие утерянные артефакты не стоили хорошей библиотеки и удобной постели. Разве что было бы неплохо завести собак, потому что они милые. Может быть еще наладить контакты с доллийцами, потому что просто нельзя позволить окончательно пропасть их знаниям.  
И отстроить мост, наконец, потому что эта лодка, и эти волны, и этот несговорчивый перевозчик.  
Пока Вэйн кивал в нужных местах, Ноа смотрел на воду. На мерцающей глади башня отражалась вверх ногами и разбегающихся от весел волн и всплесков не хватало, чтобы разрушить ее. Мерное покачивание лодки и болтовня молодого мага усыпляли, словно они плыли в мирное, безопасное место. В это хотелось верить. Если бы еще Ноа хоть примерно знал, могут ли храмовники заставить Вэйна навсегда остаться в башне, или его сразу же обвинят в магии крови, как тевинтерца и казнят. Или не казнят. В Империуме провинившихся магов усмиряли, как смотрел на это остальной мир он нее знал. Будет ли суд, или сразу разожгут костер в честь Андрасте.  
А что делать, если власть Церкви там велика в достаточной степени и им припомнят Черную Церковь и Черного Преподобного. Изменилось бы что-нибудь, не останься Берган на берегу.  
\- Ты слишком много думаешь, - Вэйн потрепал его по голове, отгоняя мрачные мысли, словно магией. - Смотри, мы уже добрались.  
***  
Не смотря на опасения Ноа, их не встречала толпа храмовников с мечами на изготовку. Более того, все внимание двух караульных досталось Финну. Один из них тут же убежал куда-то, очевидно докладывать старшим, второй же, принялся отчитывать закатывавшего глаза мага. Слушая его лекцию, щедро сдобренную трусиками Андрасте, демоническими задницами и пустоголовыми идиотами, становилось ясно - уйди Финн не с Героем Ферелдена, не заступись за него Ирвинг, будь рыцарь-командор Грегор столь великодушным - простым выговором и несколькими неделями запрета покидать комнату дело бы не ограничилось. Финн кивал и язвительно, правда в тихо, радовался возвращению в родное гнездо.  
\- Ты же не хочешь, как тот идиот, всю оставшуюся жизнь бегать из Башни?! - на возвышенной ноте закончил храмовник.  
\- Разумеется, нет! Там слишком много грязи и комаров, - капризно поджал губы Финн. - Я могу уже идти, запереться в своей комнате и просто записать все те крохи древних знаний, которые уважаемый Страж и его дама на меня накрошили? Запрусь хоть изнутри, если Вам будет угодно.  
\- Скажите, - вклинился в их разговор Вэйн, - а за то, что он вернулся в компании тевинтерского магистра срок заключения будет уменьшен или увеличен?  
Оба уставились на него, словно видели в первый раз. К чести храмовника, тот вытянулся в струнку и солидно заявил:  
\- Все будет зависеть от цели визита данного магистра и решения по этому поводу Первого Чародея и Рыцаря-Командора. И в самом ли деле Вы - Магистр.  
Теперь храмовник внимательно изучал гостя, цепко приглядываясь к каждой мелочи, пытаясь понять кто перед ним. Словно воду перелили из одного сосуда в другой и та приняла совершенно новую форму. Вэйн позволял себя разглядывать. Нет ничего хуже для мага, чем подозрительно бормотать себе под нос или стараться прикрыть рукой амулет-другой. В чем-то это даже хуже, чем рассказы всем и каждому о своих экспериментах в магии крови и публичное закалывание девственниц на городской площади. О, нет. Умные маги так никогда не поступали, не позволяли красноречивым порезам существовать дольше, чем несколько минут, никогда не выставляли амулеты, усиливающие излюбленные заклинания на показ. Ноа привычно хмурился из-за его спины.  
Молчание могло длиться еще очень долго - кроме, пожалуй, посоха, который храмовник все же не попросил посмотреть поближе, не было столь уникальным, чтобы не поддавалось подделке. Видимо, храмовник решал стал бы кто-то притворятся тевинтерским магистром или нет, в то время, как Вэйн размышлял о том, что заявись в Башню Минратоса Аришок на экскурсию, реакция бы не сильно отличалась. Так всегда и бывало - всем было ясно, что делать с врагами, нарушающими границы, но что делать с на вид дружелюбно настроенном врагом в самом сердце королевства, империи или даже вольного содружества городов?  
Разве что дождавшись решения старших.  
\- На самом деле, если бы не безразличие к внешним делам, которое я так тут ценю, - заметил, наконец, Финн, совершенно не замечая, что к ним подходят еще люди. - Все бы тут уже слышали, что в Денериме почти неделю гостил Магистр из Тевинтера.  
\- И что же об этом говорят? - поинтересовался пожилой маг за его спиной.  
Финн чуть ли не подпрыгнул от удивления, храмовник же, заметивший новых участников беседы гораздо раньше, отдал честь мужчине в доспехах.  
\- Наверняка не стоящие особого внимания глупости, - вежливо отозвался Вэйн. - Денерим прекрасный город, но, очевидно уставший от героических событий, которые недавно пришлись на его долю.  
\- С этим невозможно спорить, но не всегда усталость защищает от неприятных событий. Меня зовут Ирвинг, я - Первый Чародей, и, разумеется, рыцарь-командор Грегор, - маг кивнул в сторону храмовника, хмурящегося рядом. - Должен признать, мы не часто принимаем у себя гостей.  
\- Прошу прощение за беспокойство, в таком случае. И у вас, рыцарь-командор. Надменность моя, несомненно, опрометчива, но достаточно много ученых магов, в том числе и те, кто учил меня, глубоко сожалеют о расставании наших магических школ. Политика всегда дороже всего обходится тем, кто в ней не слишком заинтересован, не так ли? И мне сложно было удержаться от искушения посетить это место.  
\- Удивительно слышать, что не все маги в Тевинтере занимаются политикой, - хмыкнул Грегор. Вэйн улыбнулся и ему.  
\- Вряд ли такую бурю пережил бы даже Империум. Как говорил мой почтенный учитель, кому-то политика, а кому-то и делом нужно заниматься.  
В ответ на шутку раздался смех. Вежливый и немного настороженный, а не веселый, но и это показалось Вэйну достойным началом. О том уйти, или все же настоять и остаться магистр размышлял не дольше секунды. Пусть даже он не слишком был похож на ученого, пока что никто не собирался обвинять его во лжи. Упускать такой шанс? Ни за что.  
\- К тому же, столько лет тевинтерские круги магов были лишены возможности обмениваться технологиями и знаниями, мне хочется хотя бы взглянуть на то, чего мы были лишены.  
\- Лестно слышать, что хотя бы один представитель Ваших кругов заинтересован в наших скромных наработках. Но не лучше ли было обратиться с предложением наладить связи напрямую в Коллегию Магов?  
\- Можно было бы написать письмо Верховной Жрице, - Вэйн скорбно развел руками. - Но даже я не настолько нагл.  
На этот раз его реплику приняли с большей теплотой. В улыбке Ирвинга можно было даже вообразить искреннюю теплоту.  
\- В самом деле. Тогда нам остается только проявить гостеприимство, - взгляд, брошенный Первым Чародеем в сторону храмовника можно было бы даже не заметить. Как и легкий кивок последнего.  
Такому согласию хотелось зааплодировать.  
\- Останьтесь на ужин. Наверняка некоторым преподающим магам будет интересно с Вами поговорить.  
\- Оставаясь на виду, разумеется, - веско добавил Грегор.  
\- Разумеется, - отозвался Вэйн, убирая выбившуюся прядь волос за ухо.

_Интерлюдия_ _Сурана_

размер +- 888 слов  
Сурана шел и ему казалось, что он куда-то выпадает из реального мира. Не в Тень, о нет, он давно уже научился с первого вдоха узнавать Тень, с первой ряби в уголках глаз. Может быть, так чувствует себя книга, поставленная на полку или меч, убранный в ножны. Или просто на него навалилось за раз слишком много знаний. Книга, которую он переписывал то переводя, то не понимая, запивая усталость той отравой, что обычно пили мечники в бою, когда своего второго дыхания не хватало. И Морриган с ее зеркалом. Или зеркало с его Морриган, хотя, конечно, Морриган никогда не была чья-то и прощались они без сожаления.  
Разве что са-му-ю малость.  
Она выпала уже из этого мира в другой, оставив его в этом.  
Хотя нет, так не честно по отношению к ней и к себе. Он остался сам. Его держало обещание, данное Арэйн, и смутные предчувствия беды. Письма Авернуса, обещавшего бессмертие и силу для Серых Стражей, которые он взрастит на крови добровольцев и Амарантайн, который теперь был его и не был. Словно убив одного Архидемона он спрятал весь мир себе запазуху и теперь обязан был и дальше хранить его покой.  
А еще глаза, которые он любил все же больше прекрасных глаз Морриган.  
Сурана сам не заметил, как вышел на берег озера Калленхад. Несколько вдалеке от таверны и небольшой пристани, но все же.  
Мабари, задорно лая с разбега плюхнулся в воду, полубегом полувплавь описал в озере круг и выскочил обратно, орошая окрестности брызгами. Все верно, сначала Страж хотел убедиться, что Финна не накажут слишком сурово за отлучку, но теперь засомневался. Вряд ли Ирвингу нужно напоминать о себе таким образом. Да и хотелось верить в то, что Первый Чародей все еще не перестал заботится о магах, которые чтили может быть не букву устава Башни, но его дух.  
И Грегор. Теперь Сурана гораздо лучше понимал рыцаря-командора.  
Видимо сказывалось общее командорство.  
Поэтому он развернулся и пошел обратно в лес, не дожидаясь второго забега мабари в озеро. Нужно будет навестить всех и, может быть, прогуляться туда, где Героя Ферелдена не знают в лицо.  
\- Знаешь, я думаю, - сообщил он псу, просто потому, что рядом больше никого не было. - Может мне пора сделать вид, что ужасные твари не будут вылезать из-под земли каждые пару месяцев и попробовать уже сделать то, что мне хочется. А не как обычно.  
Мабари завилял обрубком хвоста.  
\- Да, конечно. Легко тебе говорить, а на самом деле я тот еще трус. Дункан бы осудил меня, если бы был жив.  
На это мабари было гавкнул, но тут же замолк, сделал стойку и бросился куда-то в кусты. Сурана сомневался только секунду. Удобнее перехватив посох и дорожную сумку, полную полезных книг и бесполезных вещей, и побежал следом. Правда, вместо стайки порождений тьмы или зараженной скверной животных, на ближайшей полянке оказалась троица, оживленно общающаяся по-тевинтерски.  
\- Удивительно, просто удивительно, - говорил темноволосый мужчина в мантии, глядя на своих спутников с камня, на котором сидел. - Два чуть ли не лучших воина Минратоса не в состоянии поймать себе ужин!  
Светловолосый пристыженно вздохнул, а кунари... нет, поправил себя Сурана, не кунари, кунари так на магов не смотрят. Даже Стен, после всего, что случилось, не смог избавится от неуловимого неприятия во взгляде. Значит, не кунари, ответил:  
\- Потому что мы воины, а не охотники. У тебя магией гораздо больше шансов поймать что-нибудь.  
Маг - в общем-то, если ты одет, как маг, носишь посох, как маг и обвиняешься в колдовстве, вряд ли ты Преподобная Мать - закатил глаза, словно хором с Сураной подумал "охотится? магией? на беспомощных зверей?"  
\- Простите, господа, - громко и дружелюбно вмешался в разговор эльф. - На кого же вы тут охотитесь?  
\- Судя по всему, на какую-нибудь деревеньку с постоялым двором, - совершенно не смутившись ответил ему маг. - Более мелкая дичь нам не по зубам.  
\- Очень интересная дичь, - кивнул Сурана, смахивая с мантии зацепившуюся веточку. - Могу посоветовать парочку лежбищ этих интересных животных, если вы скажете в каком направлении собираетесь путешествовать.  
\- Сложно сказать вот так сразу. Мы любуемся этой удивительной страной, - у мага оказалась очаровательно настораживающая улыбка и Сурана не удержался - ответил своей.  
\- А я собираюсь на юг. В Антиве, говорят, очень занимательно в это время года. Но и в Ферелдене чудесно. А самое чудесное - местные жители. Правда они вспыльчивы, если что нехорошее задумать, а так - само гостеприимство.  
\- Не могу спорить, просто не могу.  
Сурана еще раз улыбнулся. Не-кунари - и почему он никогда не спрашивал у Стена, как называется их раса? - смотрел на него исподлобья, но не враждебно, блондин же с интересом разглядывал карту, пока эльф водил по ней пальцем, и иногда оставлял ногтем небольшие вмятины там, где можно было найти еду и ночлег. Может, будь у него больше времени или уверенности в собственной решимости, Сурана бы остался еще посидеть у костра и поболтать о тевинтерской архитектуре и прикладной магии. Но стоит только начать откладывать и уже не остановится.  
Поэтому они даже не представились толком, прежде чем разойтись. Легкие знакомства и легкие расставания - Сурана мог бы книгу написать о том, как сильно иначе можно поранится. А если так случится, что они снова встретятся, нежданная радость всегда приятна. В разы лучше разочарования от несбывшегося.

Уже уходя, эльф хлопнул себя по бедру и скомандовал:

\- К ноге!

Мабари в несколько прыжков оказался рядом, крутанулся под ногами и побежал вперед.  
Что-то ждало впереди. Может быть даже Антива.

_глава четвертая плоды странствий_

Согласно карте, они шли по одной из главных дорог Ферелдена, и все равно их окружали деревья, под ногами вместо камней была только утоптанная за годы земля и ни одного человека не было видно ни впереди, ни позади. Иногда Вэйн останавливался только для того, чтобы попытаться угадать по голосу, что за птица прячется от них в листве. Пару раз на них из кустов глазели флегматичные галлы. В такие моменты Ноа подходил ближе, легко дергал мага за рукав и напряженно напоминал притворятся немым. Кто знает, как могли отреагировать далийцы на тевинтерского магистра.  
\- Наверное, если отметить на карте то, как и куда мы ходили эти месяцы, - заметил Ноа, поправляя на Вэйне меховую накидку, когда они остановились на очередной развилке. - Со стороны это будет выглядеть словно путь наш прокладывал кто-то пьяный и с завязанными глазами. После того, как его хорошенько покрутили на месте.  
\- Мы гуляем, - беспечно отозвался маг.  
\- Холодает, - отозвался Ноа. - Не слишком ли долго мы просто гуляем? Вряд ли мы готовы к местной зиме и... мне хватило снега в горах.  
\- Ты ворчишь, - сообщил Берган. Вэйн хмыкнул.  
Коссит наклонился, поднял небольшой камешек и швырнул в придорожные кусты. Оттуда выскочил заяц, стремительно перебежал дорогу и исчез с другой стороны. Не засада.  
\- Видимо, это традиция. Пока ты сидел под замком, были и другие прогулочные поездки, хотя и не такие долгие.  
\- И не пешие, разумеется. Я в жизни, кажется, столько не ходил.  
\- Прогулочные поездки? - переспросил Ноа. Когда он сидел под замком - о, это время забыть было сложно, как ни хотелось, все плохое и все хорошее - значит когда Вэйн учился в Башне. Те дни, когда мальчик не появлялся он помнил тоже, каждый раз ему казалось, что он больше не придет.  
Видимо, воспоминания его отразились на лице - вместо того, чтобы просто пойти вперед, Вэйн подхватил Ноа под руку и объяснил:  
\- Магистр Азфель, преподававший нам этику, эстетику и философию, справедливо полагал, что нельзя изучать мир только по книгами. Это сбивает перспективу. И он возил нас - тех, у кого были деньги, конечно - в горы, чтобы мы увидели нерукотворное величие и в море, чтобы почувствовать настоящий простор. На развалины Арлатана, чтобы мы поняли, как легко разрушить то, что сотворили другие. Теперь я хочу увидеть настоящий Тедас и посмотреть, чему это научит меня, - Вэйн качнул головой, - прости, если ты ждал поиска запрятанных тевинтерских сокровищ по старинным картам и я тебя разочаровал.  
\- Нет, я... А они есть?  
В стране, где все пейзажи - это сочетания лесов, полей, болот и грязи. Где родилась, если верить Церкви, сама Андрасте и где Магистры обитали в пору расцвета Империума. Где все еще встречаются драконы, если пролетавшее несколько дней назад в небе все же не было очень большой птицей.  
\- Запрятанные сокровища или древние карты? Мне не верится, что сдавая позиции врагу есть время закапывать ценное добро и составлять карты. Могут найтись, конечно, интересные руины. Тевинтерские, эльфийские или даже остатки строений аламарри, если те что-то строили. Наверняка дохнуть от лап гигантских пауков есть время и силы разве что у бандитов. Да и тем проще нападать на торговцев. Но если ты хочешь что-то такое найти, нам надо будет избегать основных дорог. Лучше прямо сейчас и свернуть.  
Именно в этот момент они подошли к развилке. Вэйн принялся читать надписи на указателях по-памяти, не доставая карты, решая куда идти дальше. Не в Орзамар, точно нет, отношениям магистров и гномов следует оставаться там, где и всегда - под землей. К побережью, чтобы, в самом деле, покинуть Ферелден до того, как начнется зима. Впрочем, нет. Перед этим стоит послать письмо их отважному пирату. Путешествия на чем попало Ффамран им не простит.  
\- Лучше не сворачивать на ночь глядя, - Ноа заозирался вокруг. Не сказать, чтобы уже темнело, но осенью день и ночь сменялись внезапно, а никаких деревень видно все еще не было. Ему совершенно не хотелось знать смогут ли они согреться одной магией, засыпая под деревом зажав мага с двух сторон. Может быть, Вэйн знает заклинание, которое сотворит им дворец на одну ночь или маг так увлечен новыми впечатлениями, что сам не заметит, как подхватит какую-нибудь болезнь и отморозит свои замечательно тонкие, цепкие пальцы. На них вполне бы могли напасть дикие звери или бандиты, следы которых так беспокоят Бергана. Слишком много может быть.  
\- К вечеру доберемся до ферм, - пообещал Берган. По его лицу трудно было догадаться, думает он о ночевке под открытым небом или горячем ужине. А может о том, не стоит ли вернуть их упрямого магистра в Тевинтер против воли.  
\- В таком случае, вероятные руины, полные огромных пауков и, вероятно, неупокоенных мертвецов подождут до следующего раза, - бодро заявил Вэйн и, выстукивая посохом в такт шагам, пошел вперед.  
Его спутники поспешили следом.  
***  
Среди всего этого, по словам Вэйна, дикого очарования, на них иногда нападали. Чаще, если Берган набрасывал на голову капюшон плаща. Ферелден только оправлялся от Мора и дезертиров, бывших крестьян и прочих бандитов было в лесах и на дорогах не меньше, чем отравленных скверной животных. И если волков и медведей отлавливали и убивали отряды Серых Стражей, у стражников его величества, короля Алистера не было ни возможности, ни желания.  
Поэтому, служить оружием естественного отбора приходилось им. Все одно, не многие из нападавших могли хоть что-то противопоставить двум тренированным в Тевинтере воинам. А когда могли - количеством, снаряжением или даже умением - хотя бы сравнять шансы, в дело вступала магия. И пусть один маг не стоил целой армии, одного магистра вполне хватало, чтобы разобраться с небольшим отрядом лучников, пока эти лучники пытались попасть в искрящую магией фигуру, надежно скрытую за спинами воинов.  
Всего однажды им повстречались малефикары. Или апостаты. Ноа даже не пытался понять различают ли в Ферелдене два этих понятия, хотя Вэйн достаточно бурно разговаривал об этом с одним из учителей в башне несколько часов. Несколько магов, сосредоточенно творивших какой-то ритуал над алтарем, не стали этого уточнять - напали сразу. Но им не хватило слаженности, или просто боевого опыта, а может перед глазами у них плескался кисель Тени, мешая действовать достаточно быстро. Или, гораздо банальнее, они просто были лучше. Берган сбил с ног вожака, Ноа продемонстрировал ближайшему, как очень удачный удар очень хорошего меча может отсечь руку. С последним Вэйн обменялся несколькими заклинаниями. Большего просто не потребовалось.  
Именно поэтому их не насторожило очередное нападение. Чуть лучше организованное, чуть более многочисленное, поэтому, не сговариваясь, они предпочли занять оборонительную позицию. Бандиты, похоже, быстро поняли, что напали не просто на по глупости забредших в лес богатеев и стали вести себя осторожнее, поэтому бой затягивался. К тому же, лучники быстро поняли, что стрелять почти наугад среди вспышек молний и раскатов грома может быть для них фатальным и, взявшись за мечи, присоединились к авангарду нападающих, которые старались добраться до мага. Немногим, которым это удавалось - Ноа и Берган в первую очередь думали не о себе - доставалось от заклинаний ближнего боя. Вэйн старался не использовать магию крови без необходимости, он все еще слишком хорошо помнил, какова она на вкус, если заиграться, да и они вполне справлялись без этого. Но когда очередная магическая волна сбила воина так удачно, что шлем отлетел далеко в сторону и маг смог вдоволь полюбоваться на лицо нападающего. Это было лицо Ноа. Да, глаза были голубее, более длинные, мокрые от пота волосы пытались виться, а на подбородке вместо щетины была небольшая, аккуратная бородка. Но это было лицо Ноа. И убить этого человека, трясущего головой, словно это помогло бы скинуть магический морок, было бы проще простого. Одно удачно нацеленное заклинание. Или даже просто размахнутся тяжелым посохом и ударить. Не сложнее, чем сбить со столба небольшой арбуз. С похожим результатом. Но вместо этого его рука потянулась к небольшому ножу, закрепленному на поясе. Им нельзя было серьезно ранить - если только не повезет попасть в глаз или перерезать артерию - зато легко было резануть ладонь. Прошептать несколько слов, пока едва уловимый запах свежей крови ударяет в нос и застилает собой все остальное. Алое марево с привкусом власти.  
Люди и эльфы, превращающиеся в сетку вен и биение сердец. Единственное настоящее.  
Так легко подчинить себе эту паутину из крови и жизни, мгновение и все бандиты уже беспомощно дергаются, не в силах сопротивляться магии. Это гораздо легче, чем не замечать подкрадывающуюся Тень, вновь расцветающее желание никогда не выходить из легкого транса магии крови.  
Мир же словно сделал глубокий вдох и замер.  
Не на долго. Безопасная стадия длиться меньше минуты, а слишком упрямые, вопреки боли, бывает срывали оковы и раньше. Но этого ненадолго хватает.  
Перевести дух, оглядеться.  
\- Баш!  
Ноа словно выругался. Бандит с его лицом дернулся, обернулся, словно в первый раз увидел. А может и в самом деле в первый - шлем Ноа не скрывал все лицо, но все же из далека его вполне можно было не узнать. Вэйн опустил руки, позволяя заклинанию распадаться. Одного слова хватило надежнее, чем сотни заклинаний. Сражение закончилась.  
***  
Кроме Баша, который оказался предводителем банды, и его приятеля - Восслера, никто из разбойников не горел желанием общаться с бывшей добычей.  
Впрочем, их вполне хватало для того, чтобы от напряжения воздух позвякивал. Братья то заговаривали хором, то просто сердито глазели друг на друга, Восслер ходил вперед назад, бросая на обоих раздраженные взгляды. Только Берган безразлично чистил меч, воплощая в себе сосредоточие спокойствия.  
Умилительно, подумал маг, дуя на горячее пойло, которое местный стряпчий обозвал чаем.  
\- Так если этот патлатый - рабовладельческая тевинтерская скотина, так у нас только больше поводов прикончить их! - наверняка, если бы под рукой воина был стол, он бы треснул по нему кулаком. Но стола не нашлось, поэтому эффект получился смазанный. Рабовладельческая тевинтерская скотина спокойно отпила чая. В напитке трав и ягод было гораздо больше, чем самого чая, но в этом таилось некоторое очарование.  
\- Дезертиры и уголовники, конечно, могут попытаться, - сладко промурлыкал Вэйн. Восслер было кинулся к нему, но Берган зарычал, не поднимая глаз, близнецы вздрогнули и нападение закончилось не начавшись.  
\- Не были бы мы дезертирами, если бы их королевские величества не менялись десять раз на дню, - Восслер сплюнул. - Вчера Рендон Хоу воплощение воли трона и даже срет исключительно с благоволения тейрна Логейна, а на утро он - последний мудак, всем его сторонникам самое то гнить в желудках порождений тьмы, а на троне какой-то бастард, не пришей кобыле хвост. Спорить могу, встань наш Герой Ферелдена с другой ноги - народ бы носил к памятнику Логейна цветочки, поминая великого героя. Или плевал бы на их с Анорой могилки. А мы - честные солдаты. Нас драться учили, а не стороны менять, как ветер подует! А тут вы еще...  
Вэйн изобразил улыбку, призванную показать как глубоко он сочувствует, и вернулся к чашке. Жизнь вообще была сложной штукой, полной несправедливостей.  
\- Я... все равно рад, что ты жив Ноа, - наконец выдавил из себя Баш. - Не смотря на то, что...  
Маг вдохнул. Горячий напиток неприятно обжег небо, но слушать, как кто-то спотыкается на каждом втором слове было вдвойне неприятно.  
\- Не смотря на то, что мои братья, в том числе, разрушили вашу прежнюю жизнь, - подсказал он. - И еще, не смотря на то, что ты - сбежал.  
Баш заметно поник. Ноа старался ни на что не смотреть. Их обоих хотелось накормить, погладить по голове и уложить спать. Чтоб не мучились. Очевидно, Восслера терзали похожие чувства и он решительно поддержал друга. Как смог.  
\- Лучше уж быть дезертиром в свободной стране, чем рабом среди жадных до власти магов!  
\- И где свободные эльфы гораздо богаче и свободнее, чем в этой "свободной" стране. Эти ваши эльфинажи очень занятная задумка. Интересно чья.  
Восслер свирепо уставился на мага, аж зубы заскрежетали, но Баш успокаивающе похлопал его - куда дотянулся не вставая - по ноге. Он вовсе не выглядел так же воинственно. Скорее виновато и немного потеряно.  
\- Я понимаю, что Вы хотите сказать, магистр. И я благодарен за эту возможность увидеть брата. Правда благодарен.  
\- Я сам выбрал такую жизнь, - перебил его Ноа. - А ты сам выбрал свою. И все на этом. Ничего не изменится от того, что мы встретились.  
\- Почему же, - Баш попытался рассмеяться, но получилось не очень убедительно. - Теперь мы все же не запишемся в наемники в Орлее, на случай если они таки решат воевать с Тевинтером.  
\- Спа...си...бо.  
Ноа резко отвернулся.  
Скрывая смущение, отметил про себя Вэйн. Нежное семейное воссоединение, как оно есть. Берган тоже так старательно чистил оружие, словно прекрати он хоть на секунду - засмеется в голос.  
\- Будем надеяться, что до военных действий, даже с Орлеем, все же не дойдет, - Вэйн миролюбиво улыбнулся. С Орлеем, с кунари, со всем миром. Как бы ни были трогательны эти встречи потерянных родственников, Вэйн многое был отдал, чтобы братьям не приходилось поднимать руку друг на друга. Никогда.  
Жаль только все демоны Тени не могли подсказать, что для этого нужно и какое божество, какую жертву потребует. _  
_

_глава пятая ожидаемая развязка_

Ффамран - теперь его следовало называть не иначе, как Бальфир - сидел, скрестив ноги, на столе и любовался кольцами на пальцах. С их последней встречи тех стало еще на два больше. Кроме него на столе устроились бутылка дорого вина и фрукты в вазе. Почти что обычная для вечернего Минратоса трапеза, когда до ужина еще слишком рано, а провести несколько часов в приятном обществе и с легкой закуской уже хочется.  
\- Даже не верится, что вы не потрудились принести мне сувенир в подарок. Древний артефакт или там бусики Андрасте, - Бальфир изобразил на лице всю скорбь эльфийского народа. - Бессердечные жмоты.  
\- Прости, друг мой. С древними развалинами, полными артефактов ничего не вышло. А стащить колечко с тонких пальчиков королевы Аноры мне не позволило воспитание.  
Эльф фыркнул. Вэйн пожал плечами и уточнил:  
\- Не научился.  
На смех пирата обернулись все завсегдатае небольшого портового трактира, но Бальфир помахал на них рукой и привыкшие не лезть не в свои дела моряки вернулись к своим делам. Только хозяйка с напускной строгостью погрозила им пальцем, да Ноа за столиком закатил глаза. Это не прошло незамеченным - эльф нехорошо оскалился и заметил:  
\- У твоих новых приятелей физиономии уголовников. Один правда точная копия твоего ручного отморозка, но у него тоже всегда была совершенно уголовная физиономия. Не говоря уже о Бергане. У того не физиономия, а самая настоящая морда.  
\- Берган внешне - типичный коссит, - пожал плечами Вэйн. - Что тебя не устраивает?  
\- Ничего. На мужчинах-косситах природа отдохнула. Мне очень жаль, - он потянулся и добавил. - Вот женщины у них просто, как сказал бы Сидольфус, шедевр нерукотворный. Когда отчалим, попроси Фран спеть, ручаюсь, что ничего прекраснее ты в жизни своей не слышал. И да, раз уж речь зашла об отплытии. Ты не потащишь эту банду на мою дивную девочку, мой дорогой кораблик?  
\- Разумеется, нет, - Вэйн взял из корзины яблоко и подбросил его в воздух, прежде чем откусить кусок. - Но я был бы признателен, если бы ты... держал их на примете. На всякий случай.  
Бальфир кивнул. На несколько секунд эльф стал серьезным и сосредоточенным. А потом - словно перевернули страницу в книге - снова лукаво заулыбался.  
\- За это я потребую отдельную плату, мой дорогой друг, - сообщил он, подхватив бутылку. - Просто огромную. Как на счет того, чтобы уговорить АльСида достать мне настоящий меч горящий по Андрасте. С ума схожу хочу себе такой кулончик, а их только высокопоставленным церковникам выдают. По штуке в руки. Только чур настоящий, а не реплику. Буду всем рассказывать, как его украл.  
Маг хмыкнул и бутылку отобрал.  
\- Если сказать Алю, что ты сам приедешь за подарком, то и просить долго не придется, - заметил он.  
В ответ ему закатили глаза. Но, по крайней мере эльф, наконец, слез со стола. Даже набрал гроздь каких-то ягод, которые были тут же, одна за одной были отправлены в рот. Видимо, чтобы подчеркнуть всю глубину пиратского недоверия. По крайней мере, он с достоинством прожевал, прежде, чем говорить, поправил манжету дорогой орлейской рубашки и только потом сообщил:  
\- Нашему святейшеству негоже яшкаться с эьфийскими пиратами. Это бросит тень на его светлый лик, а эта хохма про Черного Преподобного - она исключительно местная, - в голосе Бальфира Вэйну послышалась легкая горечь. Почти такая же неуловимая, как легкий его тевинтерский акцент.  
\- Тебе не хватает веры, друг мой. Вера - великая сила, особенно такого человека, как АльСид.  
\- Или как ты?  
"Может быть" повисло в воздухе не сказанное. Все может быть, как любил приговаривать Сидольфус, тестируя новые заклинания, а может и не быть.  
\- Я подумаю над твоими словами, - кивнул Бальфир после небольшой паузы, во время которой количество ягод в вазе заметно сократилось. - Когда не нужно будет думать о том, куда и как тебя везти.  
\- До любого антиванского порта. Потом мы уже сушей. Повозку наймем, скорее всего.  
\- Антива, ах, Антива. Она отвратительна в это время года, - пират прищелкнул языком, словно вспоминал на вкус антиванское вино и угощения, то, как там дует ветер и на что похожи их портовые города, пока плывешь мимо них по морю. А потом игриво подмигнул. - Опасайся тамошних шлюх, две из трех окажутся убийцами. И лучше ничего ни с кем не пей.  
\- Личный опыт? - поинтересовался подошедший, практически подкравшийся, учитывая как они были заняты разговором, Баш.  
Пират не удостоил это ответом. Снова забрался на стол и помахал рукой, призывая к себе девушку, разносившую заказы. Вэйн незаметно хмыкнул. Старший брат Ноа при этом выглядел так, словно вопрос его вовсе не был простым уточнением деталей. Кто знает, может он в самом деле ничего такого в виду не имел, но Ффамран всегда цеплялся к словам. Так же, как сейчас Бальфир любил цеплять словами.  
\- Я вас не представил формально, не так ли? Бальфир - это брат Ноа, его зовут Баш, - маг дернул приятеля за рукав. Вслух о том, что став пиратом эльф, кажется, растерял все вообще манеры Вэйн не сказал, просто выразительно посмотрел, и закончил, - Надеюсь, ты не откажешься при случае привести ему письмо или передать ответ?  
\- Баш, Баш, баш на баш, - эльф хмыкнул. - Занятное имечко. Но я не отказываюсь. И не такую дрянь возили, можешь у Фран спросить, если мне не веришь. Да и кто знает, может это начало прекрасных отношений такое занятное. Он же не маг, совершенно случайно?  
\- Создатель миловал, - отозвался Баш и улыбнулся. В отличии от всегда немного кривоватой ухмылки эльфа, у него получилось очень открыто и крайне дружелюбно. Ноа так никогда не улыбался, невольно отметил про себя маг. Еще одно маленькое различие. За несколько дней совместного путешествия их набралось столько, что Вэйн был уверен - он не спутает близнецов даже с завязанными глазами.  
Это сбило Бальфира с толку всего на мгновение, а потом уже он подхватил Вэйна одной рукой, Баша с другой и потащил к остальным. Болтать ни о чем, обсуждать погоду, есть принесенное рагу, нахваливая мясо и ругая вино. Его беззаботность, немного фальшивая, заразила и окружающих - в какой-то момент к разговорам присоединился даже Берган.  
Так же обыденно и беззаботно они отплыли на следующий день, оставив за собой бандитов, которые все же решили попытать счастья с королевской гвардией и обещание писать, закрепленное угрюмым обещанием отвечать. Их ждала Антива.  
Но Вэйну казалось, когда он смотрел на белую пену разрываемых кораблем волн, что его ждет не страна торговцев и пиратов, а более грозный и в то же время родной Тевинтер.

**конец второй части**


	4. Часть третья. Война никогда не меняется

_глава первая семейная драма_

Бумаги лежали на столе на первый взгляд беспорядочным ворохом, но Вэйн каждый раз без труда находил в какой на данный момент нужно подчеркнуть несколько строк или сделать пометку на полях. Ему казалось, что где-то в этих отчетах и выкладках прячутся простые, понятные, убедительные слова, которых будет достаточно для сенаторов. Но если они там и были, до сих пор эти слова ускользали, оставляя за собой только следы, очевидные для него, но далеко не для всех. Это походило на его личную войну и странную игру в прятки одновременно, но занятие это поглотило его целиком.  
Магистр не замечал ни как бегут с течением времени солнечные зайчики по стенам, ни как надрываются в саду птицы, голоса которых были слышны во всем доме. Даже когда солнце начало опускаться за горизонт и Минратос начал неспешно погружаться в ласковые объятья сумерек и с света магических фонарей, маг разве что недовольно поморщился.  
Темнее в комнате стало ненадолго - незаметные услужливые рабы принесли несколько ламп и исчезли, так же бесшумно, как и появились.  
Вэйн совершенно не чувствовал проходящего времени. Чувство голода, как и все неприятные маленькие сигналы о том, что тело его устало и жаждало отдыха, были задвинуты на второй план и длиться это могло бы до самого утра.  
Если бы, конечно, все в доме были готовы не нарушать это уединение столько, сколько захотел бы сам Магистр.  
Очередной посетитель вовсе не старался быть не слышным и не заметным. Он захлопнул за собой дверь, подцепив ее ногой, потому что руки были заняты подносом. Прошелся по комнате, нарочито отстукивая каблуками по полу и, в довершение всего, поставил поднос прямо на бумаги. Вэйн, не отрываясь от чтения, осторожно вытащил листы один за другим, сложив их на другом краю стола и не проявил больше ни какого интереса к произошедшему. Визитер его, впрочем, не слишком-то смутился. Нахмурился только, и раздраженно потер шрам, в виде, солнца, который красовался у него на лбу.  
\- Не делай так, - попросил Вэйн, продолжая читать. - Раздражение - это тоже эмоция.  
\- Не вижу рядом никого, кто побежал бы рассказывать о том, что Лишенный Тени на самом деле не превратился в бездушное человекообразное. Кроме той безумной бабы, которая визжит каждый раз, когда я оказываюсь в прямой видимости. И, кажется, она думает, что я планирую съесть ее дитятко. Но вряд ли ее будут слушать. Ей даже не удалось никого убедить в том, что это ты прикончил Грамиса. К тому же, Ланнок просто опять вмешается.  
\- Да, нам просто повезло, что Данариус так вовремя добегался, - Вэйн все же перестал смотреть исключительно на свои бумаги. - Но ты ведь не за тем пришел, Тарос.  
\- Нет. Я принес тебе с кухни еду. Ты пропустил ужин, братик. Твой маленький спиногрыз убежал страдать в компании книг, повара в трауре. Поэтому будь любезен поесть хотя бы тут. И твои два дорогих амбала под дверями с часами. Видимо, в какой-то момент ты еще помнил, что после бессонной ночи тебе будет гораздо сложнее произвести впечатление на Сенат и Архонта.  
Вэйн вздохнул и уставился на поднос. Какая-то еда. Сконцентрироваться на ней, понять что именно стоит перед ним и почувствовать желание это съесть сразу не получилось.  
\- Если хочешь, я могу сходить с тобой и выпустить ненадолго Ланнока. Это всех точно отвлечет, - Тарос подмигнул, качнув головой. Волосы его, повинуясь самым банальным законам природы, качнулись в ту же сторону, открывая шрам на том месте, где когда-то у старшего брата Вэйна был глаз. Теперь, словно нарисованный красной краской в сетке из трещин, глаз появлялся там только когда Ланнок почти вырывался из-под контроля младшего. О, он точно никогда не позволил бы разорвать душу младшего на куски и лишиться связи с этим миром. И разнести палаты Сената тоже не отказался бы.  
\- А потом тебя казнят. Разве ради этого было потрачено столько сил и средств, чтобы выкупить тебя у Башни?  
\- И я это ценю, - Тарос потянулся и потрепал брата по волосам. - Давай, ешь. У тебя еще есть пара часов до принудительной смены обстановки. И вообще, на этом свет клином не сошелся. Подумаешь, беженцы.  
\- Несколько сотен, как минимум, - Вэйн все же пододвинул поднос ближе. - Несколько сотен магов. А Сенат решает, стоит ли давать им убежище или срочно закрывать все города, усиливать патрули и делать вид, что все хорошо. Словно нам не нужны маги, которые могли бы пополнить нашу армию, заняться всем тем, чем благородные Магистры заниматься не имеют желания. О чем вообще думают эти старые идиоты?  
\- Ну, например о том, что если их все же больше, чем несколько сотен - их сложно будет прокормить, - Тарос взял один из стульев, стоящих у стены, и сел напротив. Взял один из пирожков с подноса и продолжил, - возникнут всяческие неурядицы с присвоением статуса гражданина тем, кто все же не захочет или не сможет служить в армии? Не говоря уже о проблемах с рабством.  
\- Они бегут оттуда, где рабами хотели сделать их. Думаю, рабы не-маги не станут их сильно смущать. И, давай смотреть правде в глаза - из дальних провинций Орлея и Неварры до нас доберутся только самые стойкие. У таких вряд ли возникнут серьезные проблем со службой.  
\- Самые стойкие, - согласился Тарос, разливая чай по чашкам. - Самые приспособленные. Самые подлые. Все, как один, не знающие наши законы и, наверняка, отвратительно говорящие на нашем языке. И что скажет Церковь.  
Вэйн ответил далеко не сразу. Взял чашку, долго смотрел, как плавают несколько случайно попавших туда чаинок, постепенно опускаясь на дно. Тарос говорил именно то, что повторяли некоторые Сенаторы, что было не лишено своей правды. И Преподобный Маркутан еще не сказал, что по этому поводу думает Церковь, хотя, если верить письмам АльСида, тот был готов делать что-то просто на зло Преподобной Жюстине. Орлейская Церковь не смогла справиться с храмовниками и магами, но не тевинтерская.  
\- Чтобы ни сказала Церковь или Сенат, или даже Архонт, - наконец сказал Вэйн. - Или мы принимаем беглых магов, как жителей империума, или под стенами наших городов будут обезумевшие от голода и страха, без трех минут одержимые. Пусть мы не знаем, чем кончится принятие их всех, как граждан, но неприятие кончится однозначно - резней. А нам не нужна эта резня. В Империуме не должны убивать только за то маг ты, или нет.  
\- Вот так им и скажи, - ободряюще улыбнулся Тарос. - Кроме, наверное, последней фразы. Они будут есть с твоих рук все, что ты им не скормишь. Кроме, может быть, этой сучки Ашелии.  
\- У нее есть свои сторонники, - хмыкнул Вэйн. - И она тоже бывает красноречива и убедительна.  
\- Женись на ней, - то ли шутливо, то ли всерьез предложил Тарос. - И тогда она будет красноречива, убедительна и на твоей стороне.  
***  
Сенаторы расходились, как всегда ничего не решив. Но все же было заметно, что большинство приняли какое-то для себя решение. Нужно было еще услышать мнение Церкви, но волновало оно далеко не всех. В Сенате почти не было магов, которые трепетали бы при упоминании Создателя и его невесты.  
Вэйн покидал залу одним из последним. Ему нравилось смотреть, как уходят другие, оценивать их реакцию, то, как они переваривали сказанное. Частенько походка выдавала чужое мнение гораздо лучше любых слов.  
Уже спускаясь вниз со своего места Вэйн заметил, что его главный оппонент в споре - Магистр Ашелия тоже не торопилась покинуть залу. Она, правда, выбрала место у дверей. Не лучший обзор, но каждый проходящий мимо получал свою порцию праведно-гневного взгляда. Некоторые съеживались и отворачивались, некоторые наоборот задирали нос и не смотрели на молодую девушку. Вэйну возмущенной враждебности досталось в двойном размере. Он невольно залюбовался побелевшими от напряжения костяшками тонких пальчиков, сжимающих посох и упрямо сжатыми губками. Может Ашелия и не была первой красавицей Минратоса, зато была единственным столь же, как и Вэйн, молодым Сенатором. И одной из немногих женщин сенаторов, которые предпочли заниматься политикой в открытую.  
И вся эта красота, кажется, была обещана какому-то боевому магу, делавшему, по сведениям Вэйна не слишком удачную, военную карьеру.  
\- Ваша речь была очень проникновенна, Магистр Вэйн, - тем временем решила не молчать девушка. - Как жаль, что вы не заботитесь столь же страстно о благе своей родины.  
\- Могу лишь ответить Вам тем же. Жаль видеть призывы отвернутся от собратьев по дару в час нужды.  
\- Эти "собратья" ненавидели Тевинтер так же, как и все остальные. Вам полезно помнить, что у Империума нет союзников за его пределами. А наш долг, как магов, в первую очередь думать о тех, кто находиться под нашей опекой и защитой.  
\- Именно поэтому мы должны помнить от кого стоит защищаться в первую очередь. Когда остальные страны покончат с угрозой магов, они обратят внимание на нас. Как молью порченных беженцами, которым Вы хотите отказать в убежище.  
\- В Вас просто говорит крайне опасная жажда силы, - фыркнула Ашелия, словно у нее самой до этого не загорелись глаза от восторга, когда Сидольфус на предыдущим собрании рассказывал о планах по разработке нового магического оружия.  
\- Я бы сказал, что Вами движет милосердие, - Вэйн чуть склонил голову, словно соглашался, - если бы Вы и Ваши соратники не обрекали столь многих на голодную и холодную смерть.  
Ашелия вспыхнула и резко вдохнула. Секундная слабость сделала ее почти прекрасной. Может быть даже, подумал маг, это не ее идея, а просто слова, вовремя нашептанные и правильно поданные, допустим, Магистром Халимом или кем-то из родственников как-его-там военного.  
\- Ругаетесь как дети, - прервал их словно из Тени вышедший Архонт Исбария. Он говорил спокойно, почти так же безразлично, как Лишенные Тени, но все же не заметить насмешки было невозможно. Как дети, потому что решат все равно за них. - Полезно знать, когда прекратить пустые споры.  
И так же, безразлично и в то же время надменно он прошел мимо. Достаточно быстро - Вэйн удержался от пропитанного плохо скрытым ядом "да, учитель". Ашелия, гораздо более несдержанная, обычно, тоже промолчала. Целых несколько минут.  
\- Исбария просто пользуется тем, что в Сенате нет сплоченной оппозиции. Словно забыл, кто выбирает Архонта.  
\- Зато помнит, как титула лишаются. Но пусть будут Создатель и все демоны Тени мне свидетелями, я предпочел бы не быть Вам врагом, Ашелия.  
\- Не мне, а кому-то другому, - уточнила девушка, а потом улыбнулась. - Если бы Вы разделяли мое видение мира.  
\- Или Вы - мое. Но это не тема для разговора возле двери. Даже если это дверь в зал заседания Сената.  
\- Что же это за приглашение? - теперь в голосе Ашелии слышалось кокетство. - Я помолвлена.  
\- Помолвка не рабский ошейник, не так ли? А ужин не супружеская измена, тем более, что пока что место супруга свободно.  
Девушка повернулась, игриво поведя плечом. Даже если она была влюблена в своего военного, чужое внимание ей явно льстило. А Вэйн невольно вспоминал слова брата и думал - так ли отец когда-то смотрел на мать.  
\- Возможно, я соглашусь, - не без чувства собственного достоинства заметила Ашелия, прежде чем уйти, - если мне понравится место, которое Вы выберете. Но только потому, что я верю в свою правоту и собираюсь убедить в ней Вас.  
Вэйн поклонился ей вслед. Грядущий ужин обещал быть... интересным.

_глава вторая ревность_

Тарос предпочитал работать в саду.  
Никакое влияние, никакие деньги не могли до конца освободить Лишенного Души от службы и, по четкому расписанию, ему присылали задания из Башни. Обычно это были слишком сложные для работы простых магов артефакты и тогда он, совсем как сейчас, принимался за работу, разложив инструменты в небольшой беседке. Там, в цветах и листьях, было бы уместнее читать книгу или тихо шептаться с кем-нибудь близким, но маг сидел, с неестественно прямой спиной делал свое дело с методичностью и точностью свойственной только самым тонко настроенным големам, во взгляде - пустота, от которой мурашки бегут по коже.  
В такие дни и рабы, и слуги, избегали этого уголка сада, как огня.  
Сегодня Ноа это не остановило. Его и обычно далеко не шрамы Тароса, и не общая для всех Лишенных Тени аура бездушной мерзости, заставляла держатся как можно дальше. Одного взгляда на не изуродованную часть лица старшего брата Вэйна хватало, чтобы он снова почувствовал, как вокруг него смыкаются стены, а на шею снова навит стальное кольцо. А когда братья были уверенны, что их маленькая тайна в безопасности и на лице Тароса появлялись осмысленное выражение и эмоции, Ноа готов был поклясться - Ланнок косится на него уголком того шрама, который когда-то был глазом. В такие моменты, рука сама тянулась к мечу.  
Но между ними был Вэйн. И Ноа сдерживался, а Ланнок, который мог оказаться всего лишь неудачно упавшей тенью, кривился ухмылкой. То ли радовался, что его младший сумел таки надеть на дикаря действенный ошейник, то ли злился от одного вида чужой свободы.  
Только сегодня Вэйна не было в доме.  
Очередной - третий, кажется - визит якобы в гости к старому знакомому Грамиса, а на деле для очередной продолжительной и, несомненно, страстной беседы с Сенатором Ашелией, и вновь сопровождал его Берган. С молчаливого одобрения всех домочадцев, кроме, может быть Ларсы и его матери. Включая Тароса.  
И все равно, Ноа вовсе не собирался убивать ненавистного мага. Или даже пугать его - ему ни раз объясняли, что не до конца произнесенное заклятье, не полностью готовый артефакт, может принести гораздо больше бед, чем пользы. Ему просто хотелось напомнить о себе, глядя прямо в лицо, а не бросая косые взгляды. Пусть даже все их общение сведется к тому, что Тарос оторвется от своей работы, поднимет взгляд и увидит его.  
К сожалению, подойти незаметно ему не удалось. Хотя, по всем признакам, маг был погружен в работу на столько, что должен был пропустить даже набег кунари, стоило Ноа оказаться в нескольких шагах от беседки, как глаза его полыхнули, а по лицу пошли трещины, отливающие лириумным свечением.  
Ноа отбросило не заклинанием, а волной чистой энергии. И на лице, общем у старших братьев Вэйна, вместо легкой ухмылки на паутине трещин злобная гримаса. Не совсем ненависть, но кристаллизованное презрение вперемешку с брезгливым желанием уничтожить. Ланнок.  
Страха нет. Ни капельки. Ноа вытравил из себя страх еще тогда, когда у него были четыре стены, цепи и робкая надежда, что когда все закончится, к нему придет его черноволосый мальчик. Даже если сам он будет уже мертв.  
Второго удара, которого хватит, чтобы его добить, не случилось. Сияние стремительно затухало.  
\- Хороший способ поссорить нас, - это уже Тарос. Насмешливый, спокойный, раздраженно потирающий шрам, - героически об меня убиться. Выясним раз и навсегда, кого Вэйн больше любит?  
Ноа решил не отвечать. Такие маги, как Тарос, по словам Ффамрана, напоминали раскаты грома. Ты их слышишь - они тебя нет.  
\- Не получится, боюсь. Мы оба слишком озабоченны тем, чтобы его не ранить, не так ли? Оберегаем. И поэтому я крайне настойчиво рекомендовал бы тебе ревновать менее заметно.  
\- Я не...  
\- Заткнись. Вообще постарайся не произносить звуки. Я не собираюсь вести с тобой беседу, - Тарос стоял, скрестив руки на груди. - А ты сделай над собой усилие, и не проверяй как по шкале ценностей мой брат соотносит себя и свою карьеру. Ты же не мог не слышать, что говорили о Данариусе, когда он бегал за своим рабом и когда добегался. Единственная причина, почему его не вышвырнули из Сената - его семья. И мы сколько угодно можем называть друг друга по именам и делать вид, что каждый маг в первую очередь сам по себе маг. Но сейчас они смотрят на Вэйна и видят всю семью. Видят Солидора. Каким были его предки, каковы его братья. Оставит ли он после себя детей. Нюансы. Мелочи, о которых ты и подобные тебе имеют не больше представления, чем о Тени. И ты не будешь, просто не будешь проверять могут ли планы Вэйна пережить его частичную социальную кастрацию. Точно так же, как мы постараемся никогда не узнать, на сколько его тронут наши смерти. Ты вежливо попытаешься держаться со своей ненавистью от меня подальше, я и дальше буду следить, чтобы желание Ланнока затащить вас всех в Тень поиграть оставалось при нем. Просто кивни один раз.  
Выбора не предвидится.

Сколько бы Ноа не хмурился, не пытался подобрать подходящие для ответа слова, ему остается только кивнуть. Возражения умирают, не родившись. Откуда псу знать обычаи змей?  
\- Конечно, все равно, кого он в итоге приведет в дом, если это будет благородная женщина. Но кому нужна родовитая дура, которая на досуге будет подсыпать тебе в еду отраву? Уж точно не мне. На этом я предлагаю закончить. Брысь отсюда сею же секунду. И для поддержания условного нейтралитета, мы не будем упоминать об этом нелепом инциденте.  
Закончив говорить, Тарос отвернулся, всем видом своим показывая, что Ноа с этой секунды для него не существует. Тот встал, стараясь не делать слишком резких движений. И раньше было понятно, что якобы Лишенный Тени маг опасен, но что на столько было новостью. Не из самых приятных.  
И волновался Ноа вовсе не за свою потрепанную шкуру. К счастью, у него было еще несколько долгих часов, чтобы переварить чужой монолог и несколько мгновений общения с Ланноком. До того, как наступит вечер и сгустятся сумерки.  
До того, как вернется Вэйн.  
***  
Когда хозяин дома вернулся, в саду и на стенах уже были зажжены светильники. Ларса, не без капризных попыток с его стороны воспротивится, отправлен спать. Тех, кто еще бодрствует можно пересчитать по пальцам. Несколько рабов убирают кухню. Кто-то ждет возможности запереть на ночь ворота. В одной из комнат, в крыле для слуг горит свет. Еще не непростительно поздно, но большинству вставать до рассвета.  
Тишина, нарушаемая только стрекотом насекомых в саду.  
Слуг, собиравшихся греть воду и помогать готовится ко сну Ноа прогнал одним мрачным видом. Он не должен был, конечно, заниматься этим сам, но слишком часто мог и хотел. Спорить с ним никогда не решались, справедливо полагая, что если Магистру будут неугодны чужие действия, он сообщит об этом сам.  
А такого еще не случалось.  
Можно было бы сказать, что когда Вэйн миновал ворота, ступил на дорогу, ведущую к двери, весь дом, подобно старому коту, сонно приоткрыл глаз и дернул ухом, прежде чем обратно погрузится в дрему.  
Берган только качнул головой, когда увидел в дверях фигуру Ноа. Понимающе или с осуждением сказать было сложно. Вэйн улыбнулся, чуть шире, чем обычно, и помахал рукой. От него едва заметно пахло вином и дымом. Конечно, как и большинство магов, он не напивался, боясь потерять контроль, но все же, на вечере было выпито достаточно для того, чтобы движения стали чуть смазанными, выражение лица - мягче. Из-за той женщины? Из-за удачно подобранного под закуски вина? Вопросы вились в голове и жалили, как разозленные пчелы. От их укусов немел язык и Ноа оставалось только надеяться, что привычная наблюдательной Вэйна осталась там, где тот пил вино и разговаривал о политике.  
Вместо того, чтобы сразу направится к спальне, маг заглянул в кабинет. Достал бумагу, уронив несколько свитков на пол и не замечая этого.  
\- Удивительно, - заметил он, ни к кому не обращаясь. - Что в этой головке, кроме упрямства, которого хватило бы на целую армию кунари, есть еще дельные мысли.  
Маг принялся писать, напевая себе под нос какую-то мелодию. Ноа почти слышал, почти видел это. Музыканты, спрятанные от глаз гостей так, что от них остается только ненавязчивая музыка. Маги, беседующие небольшими группками и снующие между ними рабы с подносами, полными закусок и напитков. Вряд ли Вэйн стоял бы среди них, скорее предпочел бы укромный уголок в стороне от лишних глаз. Так удобнее беседовать, заглядывая в чужие глаза и уверено подбирая нужные слова. Может быть, он держал ее за руку и когда они спорили особенно жарко, она вырывала руку и хмурилась, а потом снова оттаивала.  
\- Ноа. Ноа.  
Тот вздрогнул. Старательно выстроенная картина развалилась и на него смотрела реальность. Точнее, конечно, смотрел Вэйн. Он перестал писать, облокотился на стол и ждал, пока на него обратят внимание, заодно изучая, как перекосило от ревности чужое лицо. Почему-то, Ноа был уверен, что его мысли, как всегда, не сложно было угадать. Не мешать чужим планам своей глупой ревностью. Разумеется. И каждую ночь во сне видеть, как он трахает эту стерву.  
\- Ноа. Ты что-то хочешь мне сказать? - поинтересовался Вэйн. Ласково, словно гладил напуганного щенка, стараясь успокоить. И как маленький щенок, сам того не осознавая, Ноа потянулся на голос. Сделал несколько шагов ближе.  
\- Нет, ничего, - он вовсе не хочет требовать, просить, умолять пожертвовать ради себя хоть чем-то. - Я просто задумался.  
\- О чем?  
Из-за того, что Ноа подошел ближе, Вэйну пришлось поменять позу, смотреть снизу вверх. Разглядывать, по мнению Ноа было совершенно нечего. Простые штаны, рубашка, которую он обычно носил под доспехами. Разве что бляха на поясе - переплетенные змеи - подарок, а потому гораздо дороже и красивее всей остальной его одежды. Но даже она выглядела бледно и скучно, по сравнению с тонкой материей одеяния мага, расшитого так, что казалось, на рукавах насыщенного фиолетового цвета на самом деле чешуя, а не ткань. И дракон, вышитый на спине и плечах уже готов был взлететь, стоило только слово сказать. Из чего была отделка, что за заклинания были вшиты в канву искусными мастерами оставалось только гадать. Может быть думать о том, как сам Ноа блекнет перед магом, подобно своей одежде, по сравнению с чужой.  
В этот раз, вместо того, чтобы звать его по имени, Вэйн просто схватил Ноа за руку, но тот все равно предпочел смотреть на пальцы, сжимающие его запястья, а не в глаза магу. Два кольца, на одном из которых крупный камень, широкий браслет витого золота выглядывает из-под рукава, едва заметное пятно где-то на полпути к локтю.  
Гадать что именно оставило след на чужой одежде не получилось. Вэйн просто дернул его за руку, вставая навстречу и Ноа уже некогда стало думать о рукавах, статусе и прочем, он просто старался не упасть, зажатый между столом и магом.  
\- О чем? - настойчиво повторил Вэйн. Теперь он едва заметно хмурился. - Или мне угадать?  
Ноа пытался если не вырваться, то хотя бы найти опору, но маг специально каждый раз немного менял позу, мешая это сделать, а по настоящему вырываться он не мог. Лучше сломать шею себе, чем ударить его. И все это упрямо отводя глаза и не отвечая. Подходящая ложь просто не приходила в голову и он вынужден был слушать чужие предположения.  
\- Может быть, ты считаешь, что все маги - лжецы, и я затеял эту шараду на много лет только потому, что ложь доставляет мне неземное удовольствие, - шептал Вэйн ему в ухо. - Или ты думаешь, что я ради власти скормлю демонам весь этот город без капли сожаления?  
У Ноа никак не получалось упереться в стол или в предательски далекое кресло и он, чувствуя, что захлебывается в чужих словах, схватился за рукав робы. Когда он пытался отрицательно мотать головой, их щеки соприкасались и Вэйн прерывался, чтобы потереться о него. Секундная передышка. А потом маг подцепил пальцами ворот рубашки и потянул вниз. Ткань затрещала и поддалась.  
\- Может быть мне просто нравится мучить тебя, - продолжил Вэйн тихим, нежным шепотом, разрывая рубашку. - Как нравилось моим братьям и я просто выбрал способ изящнее...  
\- Нет, - наконец выдавил из себя Ноа. Упрямо, пусть даже от возбуждения и страха упасть стало гораздо сложнее дышать. Особенно когда маг добрался до его живота и теперь вырисовывал пальцами узоры, едва заметно улыбаясь каждый раз, когда Ноа вздрагивал и подавался к нему. - Нет.  
\- Упрямец, - почти одобрительно отозвался Вэйн, легко кусая его за мочку уха. - Но что же тогда?  
Еще одна смена положения, и маг все же повалил его на стол, на бумаги, на которых еще не высохли чернила и на злополучную чернильницу, которая тут же опрокинулась. Этим мелочам не уделили и секунды внимания.  
\- Может быть ты считаешь, что стоит мне увидеть пару симпатичных сисек и я забуду про все твои... прелести? - он подался вперед, поцеловал чужую грудь, лизнул ключицу и Ноа, стараясь хоть как-то опереться о стол свободной рукой, подался вперед, застонал, когда губы коснулись его шрама на шее. Пока Вэйн был слишком занят поцелуями, чтобы говорить, Ноа, бросив попытки устроится на столе, запустил пальцы в его волосы и теперь бесстыдно подставлялся под чужие прикосновения, под чужое тело. Когда змеи на пряжке расцепили свои зубы, он только выгнулся еще сильнее, приподнимая со столешницы бедра, почти повиснув на маге, который стаскивал с него штаны.  
\- Думаешь, все, что мне нужно - это раскладывать тебя на столе вечерами, когда у меня нет занятий поинтереснее, - Вэйн отстранился и Ноа снова упал спиной на стол. Рубашка порвана, штаны стянуты до середины бедра, не больше и от того выставленный на показ возбужденный член кажется еще более неприличным и зовущим. Маг облизнулся, в глазах его было что-то нехорошее, от чего у Ноа побежали по спине мурашки. - Или это все, что нужно тебе?  
Сейчас Ноа почти готов был согласится с этим, без лишних напоминаний поднимая ноги. Чтобы Вэйн прекратил говорить и взял его прямо так, просто задрав подол своей мантии, думая только о себе и своем удовольствии и ни о чем больше. Но Вэйн не был бы собой, если бы позволил этому случится.  
\- Ты все еще не хочешь рассказать мне? - маг провел пальцем по внутренней стороне так щедро предложенного ему бедра, но остановился не коснувшись напряженного члена. Ноа замотал головой, зажмурившись. Разве не достаточно было того, что его тело вопило о его желании? Разве...  
\- Я слышу, чего хочет твоя кровь, - доверительно прошептал Вэйн, снова наклоняясь над ним. Ноа застонал, почувствовал прикосновение дорогой ткани, вместо чужой кожи. Его тело однозначно хотело только одного, его кровь беспомощно стучала в висках. И Вэйну не нужна была магия, чтобы от каждого прикосновения его трясло, как от разрядов электричества.  
\- Вэээйн...  
\- Я хочу слышать не только твою кровь, Ноа.  
Тот снова застонал. Если бы магом был он, первый же демон легко заполучил бы его душу только за возможность сорвать всю одежду, которая стала между ними преградой. Но все равно, все равно Ноа упрямо не хотел признаваться, даже себе, в том, что от него хотели услышать. Вэйн покачал головой, даже у его силы воли были свои границы. Даже он не мог слишком долго сопротивляться такому призыву.  
По крайней мере, все, что ему нужно было сделать - задрать подол, потратить несколько секунд на подготовку, пусть даже Ноа всем видом своим давал понять, что готов обойтись. И когда Вэйн все же вошел в него, он закричал не от боли, подаваясь на встречу. Они снова были так близко, как только возможно, выстраивая сбитый ритм, который то убыстрялся, подчиняясь Ноа, то становился медленнее, когда Вэйн встряхивал головой и тянулся за поцелуем. Пока маг не остановился совсем, вжимая любовника в стол и не давая ему нетерпеливо ерзать.  
\- Говори, - тихо приказал он, и Ноа заскулил, стараясь отвернутся от гладящих его лицо и шею волос.  
Вэйн тоже был крайне упрям.  
\- Пожалуйста... Я...  
Отвернутся не получалось и Ноа все же взглянул в чужие глаза. Теплые и темные.  
\- Я хочу тебя, - он все же вывернул одну руку, только для того, чтобы переплести свои пальцы с пальцами мага. - Я хочу тебя, только для себя.  
Услышав это, Вэйн глухо зарычал. Притянул его за шею к себе, чтобы впиться губами в губы, задвигался с удвоенной силой. Уже без игр, с одним только, волной накрывающим их желанием, и Ноа бормотал в его рот "мой, мой, мой", изгибаясь в такт каждому движению. Пока они не рухнули без сил, на секунду отрезанные от мира и Тени ослепительной вспышкой оргазма.  
Но даже после этого Ноа не отпускал его.  
\- Тебе нужны дети, и жена, - очень тихо сказал он на ухо Вэйну, словно делился страшной тайной. - Я знаю. Я даже буду рад им, твоим детям. Но я все равно не могу просто ждать этого. Я хочу убить их всех, только чтобы...  
\- Мне нравится, как ты это говоришь, - отозвался маг. - Мой ревнивый варвар.

_глава третья рокировка_

Ашелия незаметной тенью пробралась к нему и чинно уселась на соседнее сиденье.  
Внизу, на трибуне, один из сенаторов страстно доказывал необходимость ограничения магов-эльфов в правах, но слушали его только два периодически перешептывающийся сенатора-эльфа. Остальным было глубоко на него плевать. Кто-то ел, кто-то разговаривал вполголоса с соседом, кто-то спал. Со своим законопроектом оратор опоздал лет на двести. И лучше бы он заботился о своей безопасности - взгляды у эльфов были крайне не добрые.  
\- Поздравляю с победой, - не поворачиваясь к нему шепнула Ашелия. - Они все же встали на твою сторону большинством.  
\- Если бы решение отложили еще на неделю, беженцы бы уже разбивали лагеря под воротами Минратоса, - пожал плечами Вэйн. - Больше похоже на взаимный проигрыш.  
Ашелия хихикнула. Они не сговариваясь решили не вспоминать, что большая часть противников Вэйна боролись не с тем, что он предлагал, а с самим магом, которого считали молодым и опасным выскочкой.  
\- Я думаю организовать комитет по делам магов-беженцев. Не хочу, чтобы кто-то нагрел на чужом горе руки и другие части тела, - Ашелия кивнула сама себе. - Можно будет воплотить некоторые твои идеи.  
\- Будем надеяться, что мы еще не упустили нужный момент. По крайней мере наша Церковь решила не следовать примеру орлейской.  
Ашелия пожала плечами. По ее мнению, Вэйн слишком любил представлять себе наихудшие развития события.  
\- И ты, и я будем больше, чем просто надеяться.  
Вэйн рассеяно улыбнулся. Ашелия расправила несуществующие складки на мантии. Оратор внизу вспоминал о славных победах Тевинтера над упаднической эльфийской империей. Кто-то с галерки кинул в него огрызком.  
\- Недавно я получила письмо от Раслера. Он спрашивает не хочу ли я расторгнуть помолвку, - она задумчиво смотрела прямо перед собой.  
\- Да? Я думал он вызовет меня на дуэль.  
\- Магические дуэли запрещены! - погрозила ему пальцем Ашелия. - Опасное, бессмысленное насилие, и огромная опасность для окружающих. И чувствовать себя безвольным призом оскорбительно.  
Она выдержала драматическую паузу.  
\- Я бы, конечно, на это полюбовалась бы. Но на него не поставил никто из тех, с кем я это обсуждала. Бедняжка.  
\- Приятно, что в мои способности так верят, - Вэйн легко поклонился не присутствующим "тем". - И что ты ответила на это абсолютное отсутствие романтичности?  
\- Наша помолвка с самого начала была деловым соглашением между семьями, при чем тут романтика? - Ашелия обиженно отвернулась. Но все равно продолжила, - мы виделись два раза и совершенно не любим друг друга.  
\- Меня ты тоже не любишь, - пожал плечами Вэйн.  
\- А должна? - поинтересовалась она. - Может быть я вообще люблю исключительно... эльфов.  
\- Хочешь кинуть в него что-нибудь тогда? Правда, боюсь раз уж слухи о нас дошли до самых границ, тебя заметят. Маленький скандал может поставить небольшой крест на твоих планах.  
\- Вовсе не нужно к нам приглядываться, чтобы распустить слухи. Шепчутся же о том, что ты занимаешься прелюбодеянием со своей мачехой.  
Вэйн ответил далеко не сразу.  
\- Пожалуйста, никогда не уточняй говорят ли они как я это делаю и зачем, - наконец сказал он. - Но я буду благодарен за список самых говорливых.  
\- Как минимум тех, которые мне не нравятся, - хмыкнула девушка. И, уже серьезнее, добавила, - Дело не в эльфах, конечно. Я с таким же успехом могла сказать косситы или драконы. Все равно я, как любая женщина маг должна выбрать мужа, непременно мага, и родить детей. Должна свой семье, должна всему Тевинтеру. Никого не волнует, что я не хочу и немного боюсь детей, что я никого еще не полюбила. Я даже почти сбежала от всего этого в шестнадцать лет за пределы Тевинтера. Наверняка бы меня приняли в каком-нибудь их Круге и никогда бы не требовали рожать.  
\- Спасибо.  
\- За что?  
\- За то, что передумала, - Вэйн потянулся и поцеловал ее руку. - Я ценю нашу дружбу.  
Ашелия тихо засмеялась, прикрывая рот рукой и покачала головой.  
\- Глупо бы я сейчас смотрелась, если бы тогда сбежала.  
\- Или, может быть, ты возглавляла бы сейчас магическое сопротивление и оберегала жизни тех, кто слабее тебя. И внушала ужас врагам.  
Слова его немного разрядили обстановку и на этот раз Ашелия вздохнула нарочито на показ.  
\- Вот бы еще они вместо этого доклада последним номером заседания позвали гимнастов. Все было бы интереснее. А по результатам голосования дали бы им денег.  
Ответить Вэйн не успел. Сенатор наконец договорил, зажегся основной свет, все встали со своих мест. Голосовали молча, зажигая красное или синее пламя на ладони. Нет или да.  
Синенький язычок пламени мелькнул всего один или два раза. Кто-то воздержался, стараясь не смотреть в сторону эльфов. Скучно и предсказуемо, но оратор все равно огорченно поник. Архонт объявил заседание закрытым и маги начали расходится. Ашелия тоже развернулась, чтобы уйти, но Вэйн поймал ее за руку.  
\- Любой маг, не зависимо от пола лет с двадцати пяти начинает слушать со всех сторон о том, что если не иметь детей, так пытаться их заводить давно пора. Но они не могут никого заставить.  
Девушка грустно улыбнулась.  
\- Не могут. Им и не нужно, - она легко поцеловала его в щеку, хотя ей пришлось встать для этого на цыпочки, - хотя, было бы проще, если бы я в тебя влюбилась, правда? Или ты в меня.  
Ашелия отвернулась и быстро сбежала по ступенькам к выходу. Вэйн задумчиво смотрел ей вслед и размышлял о том, что они так и не сказали друг другу. Было бы гораздо проще, если бы они влюбились друг в друга.  
Или если бы на дух друг друга не переносили.  
***  
Главная лаборатория Особых Специализаций ни чуть не изменилась с того момента, когда Вэйн получил звание Магистра и покинул Башню, и хозяйничающий в ней Магистр Сидольфус ни чуть не изменился. За несколько минут он успел пробежаться между трех столов, пожурить Вэйна за долгое отсутствие, пожаловаться на новых студентов и поинтересоваться делами в Сенате и чужом доме. Вэйн не успевал ответить и на половину вопросов, как маг переключался на новое.  
\- Кстати, моя новая разработка, - Сидольфус подхватил со стола пробирку. - Зелье Сферы Тишины. Прекрасный способ для защиты при тайных переговорах и добавление элемента внезапности при чтении заклинаний. Меня, правда, пытались убедить, что контр-заклинания используются не так часто, но я думаю, даже чисто психологически стена огня действует несколько иначе, если не ее не ждешь!  
Эльф широко взмахнул рукой и пробирка, красиво вписавшись в край стола разбилась вдребезги.  
\- Горе то какое, - покачал головой он. - Внеплановые полевые испытания!  
\- Думаете нас подслушивают? - с интересом поинтересовался Вэйн. Не то, чтобы в Башне этим было некому заняться, но посещая место, где учился, он словно возвращался в детство. В котором гораздо меньше боялся сболтнуть лишнего.  
\- Разумеется, мальчик мой. Венат говорит, а у меня никогда не было причин сомневаться в Венат, что некоторые рьяно ищут доказательств того, что я сумасшедший. Или одержимый. Какая, в принципе, разница. Да и у тебя враги найдутся, - Сидольфус подмигнул, - у всех найдутся, но у тебя они, несомненно, более заинтересованные, чем у большинства.  
\- Пожалуй. А не мешает ли ваша сфера не только звуку, но и магической энергии?  
Одним привычным движением Вэйн призвал в руку посох. Несколько слов, от которых в воздухе посыпались искры и по полкам к потолку комнаты пошла гулять цепная молния, вышибая щепки из старой древесины.  
\- Ты не спросил, какой у Сферы радиус, - осуждающе покачал головой эльф. - И не спросил, что еще говорит о тебе Венат.  
Вэйн виновато опустил голову, стараясь улыбаться не слишком явно.  
\- Я вообще не думал, что она говорит обо мне. Раньше такого не было.  
\- Все меняется и на то есть причины. И не удивительно, мой умненький мальчик, что мой Дух Знания проявляет к тебе интерес. Можно было бы даже не говорить об этом, реши ты заниматься магической наукой. Но тебе, как и моему глупому сыночку, спокойно не сидится. Он здоров, я полагаю?  
\- Судя по письмам АльСида, носится по всем морям так, словно хочет побывать в нескольких местах одновременно.  
Сидольфус покачал головой. Но в осуждающем на первый взгляд жесте было столько нежности и любви, что Вэйну захотелось на секунду найти Ффамрана и за шкирку притащить его в отчий дом. Пусть даже тот сбежит на следующий день.  
\- Ну да не будем о нашем большом ребенке. Не удивляйся, если скоро услышишь Венат. Она не будет тебе досаждать, правда. И, может быть, сможет помочь.  
Слышать Венат. Вэйну и раньше приходилось общаться с Духом, вслушиваться в ее резонирующий странным эхом голос, но обычно это было частью медитаций. Любимое детище Сидольфуса, проект по переносу духов в наш мир без разрыва завесы продвигался со скоростью замороженной улитки. Слишком опасно, как для окружающего мира, так и для самого мага, а Дух, в отличии от сонма демонов, бросавшихся в мир за Завесой с остервенением, разрушающим все, на своем пути, была терпелива. Венат даже не настаивала на том, чтобы сохранять свои способности. Казалось, ей хватало любования и разговоров со своим носителем. И вот, теперь она хотела разделить себя еще с одним магом. Это пугало и будоражило одновременно.  
\- Помочь? - уточнил Вэйн. Ему не приходила в голову ни одна из его проблем, с которой мог бы помочь бестелесный Дух, привязанный к одному-двум магам. Разве что шпионить за чужими снами, но что за толк в этом.  
Сидольфус, прежде чем ответить, пощелкал языком и помахал рукой в воздухе. Вокруг его ладони и рукава собирались едва заметные завитки дыма.  
\- Избавится от нашего архонта, например, если он будет слишком мешать, - эльф широко улыбнулся и не меняя тона продолжил, - надо работать над продолжительностью, конечно, а то получится, что их бочками надо будет выдавать. Если, конечно, всю идею не загубят на корню наши ваши военные. Но ты заходи почаще. Я тут и оружием занимаюсь, не только вспомогательной ерундой.  
Вэйн выдавил из себя ответную улыбку.  
\- Непременно, - согласился он, - оружие - это очень интересно.  
***  
Вэйн сидел в саду, в тени густых крон деревьев и размышлял. Пусть события в целом и складывались так, как он ожидал, это не приносило особой радости. По крайней мере, в основном усилиями Ашелии и ее комитета, им удалось пристроить магов-беженцев по городам и гарнизонам до того, как отряды храмовников показались на горизонте. Церковь радостно распахнула свои объятья и Братья и Сестры, во главе с самим Преподобным делали все, чтобы выставить действия орлейской Церкви если не ересью, то опасным пережитком прошлого. Правда пламенные речи произносил не сам Маркутан, а те, кого он выбирал своим голосом, сам оставаясь молчаливо взирать с высоты святого трона. Почти всегда голосом этим становился АльСид и все уже не стесняясь обсуждали и возраст Преподобного и его приемника.  
Что радовало бы Вэйна значительно больше, не превращайся письма его друга во все более запутанные шифровки. Каждый раз чуть больше проповедей и цитат из Песни, каждый раз чуть меньше самого АльСида. Объяснимо. Печально.  
А еще печальнее - вести с границ с Орлеем, где Тевинтер расплачивался за упрямство тех, кто не верил, что, даже не оправившись от конфликта с магами у себя, орлейская Церковь вспомнит про старого врага. Зачем убирать оружие, когда есть еще кого им рубить? К орлейским храмовникам уже присоеденились, если верить разведке, отряды из Неварры. Андерфелс, точнее Серые Стражи, закрыли границы, громогласно заявив, что их касается Мор и ничего, кроме Мора. Ферелден настороженно молчал, а Кун...  
Заключила ли Селена договор с правителями Кун или те просто дождутся возможности добить то, что останется от Империума. Пока что у этих вопросов, как и у многих других, ответа не было.  
Ненавидели ли их больше, чем Орлей. Боялись ли на столько, чтобы без оглядки броситься уничтожать. Как бы то ни было, в гости к Тевинтеру пришла война.  
У главных ворот раздался шум, отвлекая Вэйна от не слишком радужных мыслей. Слишком громко, для перебранки слуг с попрошайками, слишком тихо, для сопротивления, допустим, пришедшим по душу Тароса рыцарям. Словно стражники, охранявшие дом не были до конца уверенны, что делать.  
Когда Вэйн увидел, кто бежит к нему по узкой, выложенной камнем тропинке, он перестал этому удивляться. Сам он тоже не знал, как вести себя с бросившейся к нему на руки заплаканной Ашелией. Вся в слезах, она казалась беспомощной и уязвимой, посох отброшен в сторону, широкие полы мантии, длинные рукава и накидка разметались по земле, словно крупные лепестки цветка. Вэйн не решился бы наверняка сказать что из этого было случайным, а что пусть и не до конца осознанным расчетом. Поэтому он обнял девушку за плечи, как мог нейтрально, и приготовился слушать. Ее первые слова его не удивили.  
\- Ра... раслер, - Ашелия всхлипнула. Всего несколько недель назад она решила все же попытать счастья со своим молодым военным и письма их, ускоренные магией, с каждой новой строчкой наполнялись взаимным интересом, а теперь... слезы текли по ее щекам не останавливаясь, - весь гарнизон, Вэйн. Почему? Кто это допустил?  
Вэйн погладил ее по волосам. Он уже слышал о том, что большой отряд храмовников практически стер с лица земли небольшое пограничное укрепление, а вот то, что среди погибших был жених Ашелии оказалось новостью. И кого бы в конце концов не решила обвинить девушка, можно было не сомневаться - за слезами последуют решительные действия.  
А пока она только плакала, словно не было больше по эту сторону Завесы места, где ее слезы текли бы так же свободно. Со стороны дома, почты скрытый тенью и листвой за ними наблюдал Ноа, лицо которого так старательно ничего не выражало, словно он запретил себе чувствовать под страхом смерти. Ашелия его не видела, а сам Ноа не подходил ближе. И уходить не спешил.  
\- Это мой дядя, - очень тихо, но очень твердо сказала вдруг Ашелия, - ему нужен повод. Наши сыновья и братья погибают потому, что архонту не хватает решимости сжать руку в кулак, а значит его нужно заменить. С трусом во главе не выиграть войну. Ты слышишь? Он планирует поднять вопрос о выборе нового архонта, и не хочет давать оппозиции, давать тебе возможность подготовиться.  
\- Ты можешь возглавит их, Ондор уйдет в тень, уверенный в том, что ты управляема.  
Ашелия вскинулась. Теперь в ее покрасневших от слез глазах горе мешалось с гневом.  
\- Нет! Я не сяду на трон из костей и крови и не позволю ему сделать это, - она вцепилась в Вэйна, не смотря на бившую ее мелкую дрожь. - И ты поклянись мне, клянись, что наш народ не будет умирать ради твоей власти!  
\- Клянусь. И пусть разорвет меня сто тысяч демонов в клочья, если я лгу, - отозвался Вэйн и девушка, как подкошенная, упала ему на руки.  
Слез больше не было. Только какая-то обреченность.  
\- В твоем доме мне не будут рады, я знаю, - вставать она пока не торопилась, - но так будет лучше. Удобнее.  
\- Все будет хорошо, - пообещал ей Вэйн, глядя мимо нее, на Ноа. Тот не сводил с них глаз, даже когда за спиной у него, словно из ниоткуда, возник Тарос и, бесцеремонно схватив за руку, потащил к дому. Все будет хорошо.

_глава четвертая Архонт_

Халим выступал просто прекрасно. Замечательный оратор, он подбирал слова так, чтобы было видно - он долго думал над каждым. Но все же не переходя грань, за которой просто заучивание удачного текста. Сенаторы и другие его слушатели - заседание в этот раз было открытым - притихли и были довольно внимательны. Архонт Исбария злобно сверлил его взглядом и явно собирался достойно ответить, как только Сенатор выговорится.  
Вэйну хотелось встать и зааплодировать в самом неподходящем для этого месте речи, чтобы просто сбить их столку. Но каждый раз он переводил взгляд на неестественно прямую Ашелию, сидевшую поблизости, и сдерживался. Всему свое время.  
О том же вещал Халим, обвинявший Архонта в преступной медлительности, в проволочках, в том, что границы Империума оказались столь уязвимы.  
В эти сложные времена Тевинтеру нужен новый лидер, решительный и сильный.  
Архонт почти успел ответить. Встал со своего места, важно взмахнув длинным рукавом, словно крылом, полный достоинства и словно воплощая в себе идеальный образ правителя. Именно поэтому Вэйну совсем не сложно было опередить его.  
\- Сенатор Халим прав, - решительно заявил Вэйн, - настала пора не просто заседать в безопасности, но делом показать, что Архонт и Сенаторы не просто сборище демагогов. Мы еще и одни из сильнейших магов. Поэтому место наше на поле боя! Кто, как не Архонт должен будет возглавить тех, кто даст отпор захватчикам?  
\- Ты хочешь отправить меня на войну, мальчишка? - поинтересовался Исбария. Не громко, но во внезапно наступившей мертвой тишине его слова все равно было прекрасно слышно.  
\- Я хочу, чтобы сильный лидер вел мой народ. Я хочу, чтобы весь мир увидел, что с тех пор, когда Тевинтер бросал на поле боя рабов и крестьян в надежде, что враг просто устанет, пока маги прятались по башням и боялись нос высунуть за их пределы, просто много веков! И если ты боишься возглавить битву, признать, что за титулом Архонта стоят не только привилегии, но и долг, уступи свое место тому, у кого хватит на это смелости.  
\- Например тебе? - презрительно скривился старший маг, словно ожидал, что его собеседник пойдет на попятный.  
\- Я с честью буду сражаться до самой смерти, если только меня сочтут достойным, - Вэйн выпрямился, теперь глядя с вызовом. В зале одобрительно зашептались, Халим, старательно скрывая досаду, молчал. - Пусть благородные Сенаторы скажут нам, кто по их мнению достоин защищать Империум и вести наш народ!  
Он взмахнул рукой, проводя взглядом по зале. Выпуская из поля зрения Архонта, чтобы полюбоваться на чужое одобрение. И именно тогда Исбария решил наказать выскочку. Несколько слов, жест и в наглеца уже летит заклинание, которое вряд ли убьет, но осадит и унизит. Вот только Ашелия успела первой, словно под языком прятала уже готовое заклинание. Силовое поле закрыло Вэйна за секунды до того, как его, словно не замечающего этого, коснулась чужая магия. Рассеялось оно, по ее слову, так же быстро. Они с Вэйном действовали слаженно, как будто каждый день только этим и занимались. Исбария схватился за голову и застонал. Его никто не бросился защищать от действия дробящей темницы. Теперь его легко можно было бы добить, будь в этом хоть какой-то смысл.  
Над Вэйном кружило уже несколько защищающих и усиляющих заклятий. Архонт в своей ложе был одинок, как Андрасте на костре. Даже те, кто предпочел бы Халима молчат. Сенаторы готовы дать молодому выскочке сдохнуть на его войне, но не готовы прослыть трусами. За ними наблюдают. О том, что произошло сегодня будет знать весь город, а через неделю - весь Тевинтер. Кто-то понял это быстрее, кто-то медленнее, но поняли все. Даже сам Архонт.  
Бывший Архонт, потому что есть способы выбрать или сместить архонта более зрелищные, чем голосование.  
Исбария гневно швырнул свой посох на пол. Ему хватило достоинства просто уйти, не унижаясь руганью, но Вэйн все равно не стал дожидаться, пока фигура в развивающейся от быстрой ходьбы одежде скроется за дверью.  
\- Братья и сестры! Сейчас Тевинтер перестал быть просто местом, где мы живем. Империум - это единственное место, где маги могут чувствовать себя в безопасности, не быть рабами своего дара и чужих страхов. И мы не можем, не имеем права считать нападение орлейских церковников просто самоуправством храмовников, просто попыткой церкви, исказившей слова Андрасте в который раз навязать нам свое видение мира. Это война. И если мы покажем свою слабость, вслед за Орлеем остальные бросятся рвать нас в клочья в отместку за свой страх, за свою слабость. Поэтому мы должны сплотиться, должны решительно показать, что на каждый удар мы ответим ударом. И что не только маги Тевинтера, но и простые его жители готовы биться за родину! Весь мир готов ополчится против нас, а мы в ответ найдем силу в единстве, в сплоченности нашего народа!  
Ему аплодировали в идеально подходящий для этого момент.  
***  
Ашелия просто не дала ему уйти одному. Проигнорировав поспешившего ей навстречу слугу, и исподлобья разглядывавшего ее Ноа, девушка подхватила Вэйна под руку, пристраиваясь к его шагам.  
\- С войной - это был такой милый штрих, очень уместно, очень удачно, - она с такой силой сжимала чужую руку, что магу дорого стоило не морщится от боли. - Могу поклясться все просто дар речи потеряли от удивление на несколько секунд! Наверняка ты даже ни с кем не обсуждал это, чтобы не испортить сюрприз?  
\- Это единственное разумное развитие событий, Аша. Или мы относимся к этому, как к войне, или нас обдерут, как кухарка курицу. И в суп.  
\- И это не повод лично бросаться под чужие мечи, - огрызнулась она не переставая мило улыбаться. - Можешь спросить у своей тени. У любого из. Ты вполне мог бы уесть Исбарию на чем-нибудь менее опасном.  
\- У них есть имена, как и у нас, - Вэйн легко похлопал ее по руке, но Ашелия и не думала смущаться или отпускать его.  
Ноа все так же молчал, но теперь он делал это с гораздо большим значением.  
\- Это не важно. Даже если я буду знать всех твоих родственников, друзей, слуг и рабов поименно, ты все равно отправишься воевать, словно никто, кроме тебя на это не способен, - девушка ткнула его локтем и продолжила, - ума не приложу что нужно брать с собой в боевой поход.  
\- Тебе ничего не нужно брать, - Вэйн остановился, чтобы взять ее за руку и проникновенно посмотреть в глаза. - Мне нужен будет хотя бы один Сенатор в столице, которому я могу безоговорочно доверять. И если кунари или Неварра заставят нас драться на два фронта...  
\- Хотя ты сделаешь все возможное, чтобы этого не случилось. Обязательно красиво постояв посреди опасности. Все вы, мужчины, одинаковые, - Ашелия вырвалась, только для того, чтобы картинно взмахнуть руками. - Что остается женщинам? Я сделаю все, чтобы мы смогли вступить в брак до твоего отъезда.  
\- Нам некуда торопиться.  
Ашелия погрозила ему пальцем.  
\- Есть куда. Во-первых, я не намерена гадать нет ли на мне изящного проклятья, убивающего моих женихов. Во-вторых, у Сенатора и жены Архонта больше веса, чем у просто сенатора. И в-третьих.  
Она легко подтолкнула его в спину, призывая идти дальше и только потом продолжила.  
\- В-третьих, если ты все же умудришься героически погибнуть, чего тебе многие уже желают, мне будет удобнее защищать твою семью, являясь ее частью. Мне жалко Ларсу! Его разорвут на мелкие клочки.  
\- А говорят, это я негативно мыслю, - рассмеялся Вэйн.  
\- Разумно. Я мыслю разумно. И пришлю тебе письмо с инструкциями сегодня вечером или завтра, на случай если тебе все же будет не с кем посоветоваться относительно подробностей церемонии. До встречи, дорогой Архонт.  
Вэйн кивнул. Один из Сенаторов уже махал ему рукой, стараясь привлечь внимание. Ни война, ни женитьба, не даже сошествие Создателя не смогли бы отвлечь сенаторов от выяснение расстановки сил. По крайней мере, почти всех сенаторов. Ашелия вовсе не спешила последовать за Вэйном или по своим делам. Как можно незаметнее, она наступила на ногу Ноа и, не поворачиваясь в его сторону и стараясь не слишком шевелить губами заявила:  
\- Я и не сомневаюсь, что ты будешь защищать его любой ценой. Но не вздумай умирать ради него, слышишь? - она тряхнула головой, - нам всем нужен он целый, а не без руки, без ноги или без куска своей души.  
\- Мне не нужны ваши подсказки, - огрызнулся Ноа.  
\- Может быть, они не нужны тебе сейчас. Но ты точно не попросишь помощи, когда она понадобиться. И не думай, что это помешает мне высказывать свое мнение.  
Она, все так же не смотря на Ноа, расправила плечи и поспешила по своим делам. Тот проводил ее взглядом, а потом вернулся туда, где было его место - рядом с Вэйном. Ждать подходящего момента, чтобы спросить, наконец, что за войну имела ввиду Сенатор Ашелия.

_Интерлюдия Хоук_

Гаррет поежился и плотнее укутался в плащ. Не столько от холода, сколько в надежде, что Фенрис перестанет злобно сверлить его взглядом. Получалось не слишком. Что было ожидаемо, правда ожидаемо. Но к сожалению, совершенно не грело холодными вечерами, полными лишений. На всякий случай Хоук душераздирающе вздохнул.  
\- Тевинтер! И у тебя хватает наглости строить из себя жертву?!  
\- Хватает, - согласился Гаррет, - это же моя мажья задница внезапно стала так привлекательна для всех храмовничьих мечей разом. Твою проблему решить было гораздо проще.  
\- Тебе проще. И с каких пор тебя пугают несколько храмовников, о Защитник?  
\- После шуточки Андерса я боюсь громких звуков, - Хоук пожал плечами и ухмыльнулся, - а эти храмовники так бряцают, что хоть стой, хоть падай.  
\- Очень. Смешно, - Фенрис сердито отвернулся. У него обиженно и зябко ежиться получалось в разы лучше.  
\- Ну, перестань. Я могу даже мотивировать Тевинтер какой-нибудь ерундой про лес и деревья, - Гаррет свел брови домиком и придвинулся к эльфу поближе. Фенрис показательно отодвинулся.  
\- Я бы предпочел, чтобы ты сжег Тевинтер, - капризно сообщил он. - А тебя тянет туда, словно там медом намазано. А ведь мы можем выбрать где жить из целого мира! Ты сам говорил...  
Гаррет улыбнулся и погладил эльфа по голове, как ребенка. У них под ногами дернул ухом во сне мабари.  
\- Ты можешь выбрать, Фенрис. Хочешь - в Антиву, хочешь - в Неварру, в Ферелден я бы не рекомендовал, погодка там тебе не понравится. А захочешь - так и в Кун можешь податься. А я - глупый человек, разучился скрывать, что я маг. Не хочу прятать посох отца в чулан. Не хочу менять зачарованную одежду на простые штаны и рубаху. И как я буду не вмешиваться? Я не хочу помогать магам, которые сами загоняют себя в клетки и сами копают себе могилы. И не помогать не смогу. А если убить храмовника, даже самого сволочного, они все будут гонятся за убийцей с гораздо большем остервенением, чем Данариус бегал за тобой.  
Хоук отвернулся, мечтательно глядя куда-то в пространство.  
\- Было бы здорово жить там, где нет ничего особенного в том, чтобы быть магом... Или, хотя бы там, где быть магом не значит быть врагом. Но ты прав, - Гаррет собрался, как собирался перед серьезной дракой, незаметно превращаясь их почти шута в оружие массового поражения, - не честно тащить тебя в Тевинтер. Я просто пережду там, пока вся эта шумиха не уляжется. Чтобы дров не наломать. Не у Серых Стражей же прятаться, у Карвера под юбкой. А потом, не будет же эта заварушка длиться вечно, если ты еще захочешь...  
\- Идиот, - буркнул Фенрис, в который раз повторяя про себя, что этот маг его прикончит. - Я сказал, что больше не оставлю тебя. Значит не оставлю.  
Хоук расплылся в совершенно идиотской улыбке и сгреб эльфа в охапку. "Ну и пусть приканчивает," - думал про себя тот, греясь в чужих руках.  
До Тевинтера, как и до войны, им было еще далеко.

_глава пятая письма_

Приветствую Вас,  
и надеюсь, что письмо мое найдет адресата так же верно, как если бы было отправлено с мабари. Хочу поздравить вас новым титулом и женитьбой, слухи о которой достигли даже нашего края и я, с моим королевским супругом, глубоко скорбим о том, что столь радостные события оказались омрачены орлейским нашествием. Хотя Ферелден смог выбраться из-под каблука шевалье еще до моего рождения, я, как и любой ферелденец, сочувствую Вам и надеюсь, что Вы сможете отвести от своей родины жадную лапу Орлея.  
Сколько бы Селена и ее игроки не прикрывались сказками о подлых магах, только и думающих о том, как бы отдать всех людей на растерзание демонам, я вижу лишь то, что маги ферелденского круга верны заветам Андрасте и своей стране.  
Надеюсь, увидев, что далеко не все страны объяты огнем этой ненависти, Орлей образумится. Война хуже любого Мора, Преподобная Жюстина не может сознательно обрекать на нее весь мир.  
С надеждой на то, что в скором времени тучи над нами рассеяться.  
Е.К.В. Анора.

Дорогой супруг мой!  
Бесценная семья твоя пребывает в добром здравии, хотя должна сообщить, что милый Ларса уже второй раз пытается подделать документы и под вымышленным именем присоеденится к армии. За что юный Ламонт был мной лично выпорот ремнем от твоих охотничьих одеяний. Мне кажется, что твой, несомненно любимый, старший брат этому аплодировал. Не слишком уместное в его интересном положении действо. Надеюсь, ты серьезно поговоришь с ним, когда вернешься. А пока я оставляю за собой право воспользоваться ремнем в случае острой на то необходимости.  
Не знаю доносят ли до твоего сведения ситуацию с восстанием рабов вблизи границ с Неваррой. Все указывает на то, что это провокация, но пока что не очень понятно чья. В любом случае, можешь не слишком об этом думать. В то время, когда оставшиеся сенаторы решали хватает ли их голосов хоть на что-нибудь и считаюсь ли я, за два голоса или нет, Преподобный Маркутан, или кто там принимает сейчас его решения, отправили туда несколько Братьев. И своих рыцарей.  
Результатов этого, воистину достойного самого создателя, мы ждем к концу недели, о чем я непременно напишу тебе отдельно.  
Твоя, пока смерть не разлучит нас, Ашелия.  
П.С. Как хорошая жена, напоминаю тебе, что есть надо три раза в день, избегать прогулок под дождем и не заниматься глупостями на сырой траве. Передавай мои теплейшие слова своим мальчишкам.

Храни тебя Андрасте, Создатель  
и как же мне надоели все эти словоблудия с цитатами из Песни Света! К счастью, мой прекрасный гонец даже если и запустит свои тонкие пальчики в наши бумаги, болтать об этом не станет. А если и станет, кто нашей соловушке поверит?  
Все не появлялась возможность поздравит тебя лично. Обскакал на кривой, ничего не скажешь! Впрочем, старичку не много уже осталось и, все демоны Тени мне свидетели, у нас не будет, столь зрелищной дележки.  
Зато мы во всю налаживаем помощь и любовь со всем миром. Орлею будет сложновато белых и пушистых нас и дальше чернить в глазах, сам понимаешь, черни. Твои победы нам,конечно, только на руку. Яркое свидетельство то ли того, что Андрасте на нашей стороне, то ли, что на одной стороне с магами жить гораздо легче, безопаснее и веселее. Так глядишь от нас и шарахаться перестанут.  
Может быть.  
Говорят Андрасте завещала нам надеяться, пока горела.  
Главное, друг мой, не увлекайся, как ты это умеешь. И если кто-то скажет, что нам завоеваний только и не хватало - это будет сарказм. Наверняка, поговори мы об этом за бутылкой хорошего вина, оба сойдемся на мнении, что несколько новых провинций, полных боящихся и презирающих магов еретиков Тевинтеру не удержать. Но кто знает, что вьется в голове посреди сражения. Уж точно не я.  
Возвращайся с победой, но все же возвращайся. Мы ждем письмо от церковников Орлея с намеком на то, что они не удержали своих цепных псов в узде в ближайшее время.  
Тогда и выпьем. А-С  
П.С. Встречался с твоей женушкой. Видимо, ты не сказал ей, что наша ссора несколько не натуральна и милая девица смотрела на меня так, словно собиралась придушить своим поясом, случись ей остаться со мной наедине.  
Не женщина - огонь! И твои пояса ей очень идут. Но как она будет уживаться с твоим кобелем?

Дорогой старший брат!  
 ~~я очень скучаю, возвращайся скорее.~~  
В Башне только и говорят, что о тебе и о войне на границах. Даже ввели специальный курс, где изучают военную историю Тевинтера! Особенно об этом любят говорить на уроках этики. О том, что мы побеждаем, когда сражаемся за правое дело и проигрываем, когда совершаем противные Создателю поступки, например. Про создателя много говорят Братья и Сестры, а еще про понимание и всепрощения.  
Это немного странно, но все, что они говорят звучит очень разумно! Уверен, тебе бы понравилось.  
Хотя, сестричка Аша говорит, что это все подозрительно? Я ведь могу называть ее сестричкой? Маму это огорчает. Но она тоже спрашивает, когда ты вернешься.  
Ты ведь правда вернешься?  
Я помню, отец как-то говорил, что когда все очень много улыбаются, это значит, что кто-то скрывает что-то плохое.  
Иногда я волнуюсь, особенно когда к Аше приходят незнакомые люди.  
Возвращайся, пожалуйста.  
Очень ждущий тебя,  
Ларса.

_глава шестая почтовые голубки_

Пока Вэйн дописывал ответы - благодаря стараниям множества посыльных, куда бы не направился он со своими отрядами, почта его находила - Бальфир успел исходить комнату вдоль и поперек, посидеть на всех подходящих и не очень плоскостях, вяло поругаться с Ноа и швырнуть небольшой камешек как раз кому-то проходящему под окнами в голову.  
\- Милая крепость. Без шуток. Но что у магов за пунктик на тему башен? Ммм, компенсируем чего?  
\- За всех магов не скажу, - отозвался Вэйн, запечатывая письмо воском. - Сам-то как думаешь, по личному опыту?  
\- Я лично строителям этих ваших башен, - Бальфир постучал по стене, - под юбки не заглядывал.  
\- Я не жалуюсь, - заметил с лавки, на которой сидел Ноа.  
В ответ пират разыграл целую пантомиму о том, что заговорило что-то, чьего мнения не спрашивали. За это время Вэйн успел собрать все свои письма, подписать их, если имелась на то необходимость и собрать остальные бумаги в специально предназначенную для того шкатулку. Ноа все это время читал одно из донесений и делал вид, что кроме него и мага в комнате больше никого нет. Поэтому, видимо, Бальфиру быстро надоело. Он выхватил у Вэйна связку писем и убрал в привязанный к поясу кошелек.  
\- На самом деле, башни, как конструкция, стремящаяся ввысь скорее символизирует желание бросить вызов природе и создателю, - миролюбиво заметил Вэйн. - Опять же, традиция.  
\- А еще с высоких башен удобно метать огненные шары в разных идиотов под окнами, - со знанием дела добавил пират.  
\- Нам на руку, если люди думают о такой причине в последнюю очередь, - Вэйн улыбнулся, - на этом стоит большинство наших побед в этой... войне.  
Бальфир отвлекся от приведения складочек на одежде в идеальное состояние и уточнил:  
\- На том, что церковники Орлея думают, что тевинтерские маги не слишком хороши в постели?  
\- Разумеется, они сдаются стоит только убедить их в том, на сколько они заблуждались, - маг хмыкнул, - а если тебе интересно в чем на самом деле дело, то все гораздо банальней. Для их храмовников маги - это дичь и охотиться они привыкли на детей и вздрагивающих от своей тени одиночек. С таким настроем у них не было ни шанса против организованной армии. Судя по всему, они даже не думали, что нас будут поддерживать простые люди. Или что боевые маги - это нечто большее, чем просто очень точно стреляющие катапульты.  
\- У шевалье бы получилось лучше. Может быть.  
\- И тогда вместо священного похода на еретиков получилась бы новая попытка расширить границы. Совсем другая песня, ты не находишь?  
Пират только пожал плечами, словно не видел особой разницы. Возможно, так и было.  
\- Эта ваша политика еще хуже, чем эта ваша магия, - проникновенно сообщил он, - так что я, пожалуй, пойду. Надеюсь, мне еще не долго изображать для тебя мальчика на побегушках.  
\- Мы тоже, - отозвался Ноа, не поднимая глаз.  
На это Бальфир только фыркнул, да оглушительно хлопнул дверью, уходя. Вэйн только покачал головой. Так часто эти двое вели себя, словно сущие дети. Но именно эта легкомысленная вражда напоминала ему о том, что даже в его жизни далеко не все так серьезно и важно, как часто ему казалось. А пока он думал об этом, разглядывая в сердцах захлопнутую дверь - дерево в вязи железных оков - Ноа подошел к нему со спины и обнял, прижавшись лбом к чужому затылку.  
\- Ты думаешь о шевалье? Или о том, как остановить свою армию до того, как мир начал считать, что это Тевинтер решил расширить границы?  
Вэйн не ответил. Хотя то, о чем говорил Ноа его, разумеется, тревожило. Но не на столько, чтобы впустую сотрясать воздух. Он не знал, да и кроме Селены вряд ли хоть кто-то знал, придут ли на помощь Церкви шевалье или Преподобная пойдет на попятный, будут ли солдаты, чествовавшие его за победы, следовать решению не несущему ни славы, ни богатства. Или, до того, как все это случится до него доберутся наемные убийцы, а может верный соратник Халима воткнет нож в спину, пока Ноа и Берган будут биться за свободу чужой для них страны.  
\- В то, что ты не дашь своим солдатам относиться к крестьянам и торговцам, как к грязи под ногами тоже мало кто верил, а теперь тебя уважают и те, и другие.  
\- Я просто вовремя пообещал оторвать пустоголовым, не думающим о будущем идиотам яйца и скормить их демонам. И мне поверили.  
\- Это было очень убедительно, - по голосу было слышно, что Ноа улыбается, - а потом ты объяснил почему идиоты - идиоты. И они все поняли. Я не знаю ни одного другого мага, который сумел бы не только заставить, но и объяснить...  
\- Ты знаешь не так уж и много магов, - Вэйн развернулся, - но что бы я делал без твоей поддержки? Разве что погружался в пучину уныния. Но я предпочту погрузится во что-нибудь более приятное.  
***  
Вечер был поистине прекрасным. По темнеющему небу плыли редкие облака, легкий ветер освежал еще не остывший после солнечного дня воздух. Последний прекрасный вечер, если последние наработки школы Созидания окажутся в самом деле работающими, потому что с завтрашнего дня ему нужны были дожди. На самом деле, Вэйн считал - и остальные командующие соглашались с ним - что им больше подошли бы какие-нибудь более значимые природные бедствия, вроде направленных торнадо. Но это было слишком опасным развлечением. По крайней мере, опасным для простых людей, живших там, где сейчас отстаивали свою свободу маги.  
Именно поэтому, на стихийную магию высшего порядка Вэйн лично наложил запрет. Чуть погодя, его поддержали церковники.  
А пока в мягких сумерках ничего не говорило о грядущих дождях и он решил позволить себе отдых за чашкой чая. Не зря же Сидольфус так любил повторять, что чрезмерная фиксация на одной проблеме мешает объективной оценке. После чего, обычно, бросался за эксперимент совершенно ни чем не связанный с предыдущим. У архонта такой возможности не было, зато был обжигающе горячий чайник, полный терпкого, полного специй напитка, две аккуратные чашечки и целое блюдо печенья, которое почти силком всучили Бергану благодарные за спасение от каких-то разбойников жители ближайшей деревни.  
\- А вторая чашка - это для меня? - поинтересовался из-за его спины мелодичный женский голос. - Значит, это все же не слепая и глухая охрана, а приглашение войти? А ведь я могла бы оказаться убийцей...  
Вэйн не стал оборачиваться, вместо этого долил чай в свою чашку и наполнил до того пустовавшую. За его спиной сначала хихикнули, потом ойкнули. Ноа, до этого вполне правдоподобно изображавший элемент декора, поймал их гостью в объятья своих мечей, одно лезвие к горлу, одно у живота.  
\- Маги в Тевинтере умеют постоять за себя, - сообщил он, выдержав паузу, - и не обязательно всегда при помощи магии. Кому я обязан столь интригующем визитом?  
\- Зовите меня Сестра Соловей, - непринужденно, словно ничего не случилось, отозвалась девушка, - я присяду?  
Ноа неохотно отвел оружие, но в ножны убирать не стал, всем видом давая понять, что спуску давать никому не собирается. И, чтобы не думал себе маг, за интригующий визит чужое появление не держит. Гостья же, которая оказалась очень рыжей и довольно симпатичной, присела в свободное кресло и взяла в руки чашку. Ее улыбка, под стать голосу, была милой и невинной. Очевидно, Сестра Соловей была из тех, кому хотелось доверять. И совершенно не стоило этого делать.  
\- Очень приятно, - кивнул Вэйн, - мое же имя Вам наверняка известно.  
\- О, да. В некоторых домах только о Вас и говорят, - девушка хихикнула, - наверняка, барды еще сложат не одну песню об архонте, столь яростно бросившемся защищать свою строну.  
\- Барды всегда находят о чем слагать песни и они редко заинтересованны в том, чтобы их слова совпадали с реальностью.  
\- Очень прагматичный взгляд на вещи, - то ли осудила, то ли одобрила его Сестра.  
Которая, как все больше и больше казалось Ноа, никакой сестрой не являлась. По крайней мере, никто из сестер и братьев Тевинтерской Церкви так себя не держал. Даже те из них, кто владел даром и до того, как принять сан, служил на границе. Так и хотелось сказать - ты не соловей, ты змея!  
Но многие говорили что и почти все в семье Вэйна были теми еще змеями. И сейчас, неспешно попивая чай и разглядывая друг друга, две змеи собирались найти общий язык.  
\- Я, разумеется, тут не официально, - наконец сообщила змея женского пола, отставляя чашку в сторону, - но все же по просьбе Преподобной Жустины. С самого начала она не одобряла до конца этот священный поход. И сейчас гораздо больше людей в Орлее склонны считать это неодобрение... не напрасным. Самый неудачный священный поход за несколько сотен лет.  
\- Вы мне льстите, - Вэйн чуть опустил голову, пряча усмешку, - и вряд ли неудачи в этом походе на столько ужасны, что Преподобная готова потерять лицо, отзывая храмовников просто так.  
\- Увы, ее совершенно точно не поймут. Печально, что даже те, кто ближе всего к Создателю связанны оковами чужого мнения, правда?  
\- В самом деле, - отозвался маг.  
Девушка улыбнулась чуть шире.  
\- Но все же иногда Создатель доносит свое мнение до своих детей яснее. Разве это не знак, что с вами сражаются не только простые солдаты, не только покинувшие родную землю маги, но и священники. В единстве великая сила.  
\- И вместо того, чтобы объединится с действующей армией Орлея, вы решили, - Вэйн развел руками, - я боюсь предположить, протянуть Тевинтеру руку, в знак примирения?  
\- Это, конечно, немного чересчур, - хихикнула Сестра, - но сделать шаг на встречу вашей церкви... при условии, что Вы тоже согласитесь на некоторые уступки.  
\- Уступки? - эхом повторил Вэйн, - пропустить ваших солдат постучать в ворота Минратоса, а они пообещают не сжигать ничего по пути?  
\- Разве это не лучше, чем омыть наши границы кровью обеих сторон? Вряд ли это в самом деле угодно Создателю и Андрасте, - на секунду лицо девушки стало одухотворенным, словно она услышала Песню Света в самом первом ее исполнении самой Невестой. Ноа хмуро подвинулся чуть ближе, чтобы, если что, удобнее было защитить мага от внезапного нападения фанатички, а та, как ни в чем ни бывало, продолжила, - Но предложение Преподобной не столь... нахально. Она хочет лишь встретиться с лидерами вашей церкви. Прежде чем осудить горячность храмовников.  
\- Тайная встреча, в уединенном месте... Где так легко устроить ловушку. Как заманчиво.  
Сестра на секунду гневно вскинулась, но почти тут же мягко уточнила:  
\- Это будет жестом доброй воли обеих сторон. И никто не говорит о том, чтобы ваш Преподобный крался в ночи один или что Вы должны будете притащить его силой, - она качнула головой, - подумайте об этом. Обсудите. Битвы не убегут. А когда решение будет принято... если и не меня, то какого-нибудь бродячего певца вы найти сможете, чтобы передать весточку. Но ради жизни простых людей, молю - не тяните.  
Она встала и Ноа снова вцепился в нее пристальным взглядом, ожидая хотя бы намека на неверное, предательское движение. Вэйн же наоборот был задумчив и чуть рассеян. Кажется, маг даже не замечал, как ломает в пальцах печенье.  
\- Проводить? - поинтересовался Ноа вполголоса, - или в окно выкинуть?  
\- Не надо насилия, - замахала руками девушка, а потом шагнула в сторону двери, уронила себе под ноги какой-то пузырек и почти растворилась в небольшом облачке дыма. Проклятые разбойники и воры, возведшие умение сливаться с тенью чуть ли не до уровня магии. Еще долго после этого Ноа напряженно вслушивался, стараясь угадать в тишине лишний вздох, лишний шорох, но, судя по всему, "Сестра" все же убралась восвояси. А Вэйн все так же молча крошил на подлокотник печенье. Оставалось только усесться рядом и спросить:  
\- Ты думаешь, стоит ли ей верить?  
\- Скорее стоит ли надеяться на хоть какой-то диалог с их Церковью. Посланница ее верила, во что говорила, но это ничего не значит. Впрочем, конечно, нет такой силы, которая вытащила бы Преподобного Маркутана из Минратоса. Разве что старику захотелось бы скончаться в дороге.  
\- Если АльСид сможет разобраться в этой проблеме, пусть даже на показ... Ему же совсем немного нужно, чтобы из кандидата в приемники стать приемником. Ты сам говорил. С ним точно пойдет пират, а тот нигде не бывает без Фран. Она дерется, даже лучше, чем Берган, мы тренировались однажды. Отправь с ними Тароса и никакая ловушка, если только они не приведут с собой целую армию, не выдержит.  
Вэйн хмыкнул.  
\- Никто не заподозрит в Лишенном мага, да?  
\- Никто не заподозрит там Ланнока. Лучшее нападение - неожиданное.  
В ответ на это маг потрепал его по волосам и придвинулся ближе, стараясь найти самое удобное место не смотря на жесткие пластины чужих доспехов.  
\- Кажется, ты тоже успел нахвататься стратегических премудростей. И, конечно, Аля можно будет уговорить на эту авантюру одним обещанием приключений в компании его любимого эльфа. Сочетание даже слишком идеальное, но рассказать об этом Жустине мог бы разве что сам создатель, верно?  
Ноа кивнул. Сам он еще не устал от сражений, так и не успел ни к кому привязаться или потерять кого-то дорогого ему в битве. Но с каждым днем его маг выглядел все более усталым, все хуже спал. Они ходили по тонкой грани и стоило оступиться хоть одному, череда побед сменилась бы чередой поражений. Омыть границы кровью, как сказала, словно напела, рыжая Сестра, или рискнуть. Немного малодушно, но все равно Ноа радовался, что решение принимать не ему. Вместо этого он подставит плечо, поддержит, когда будет необходимость.  
И никто не посмеет его упрекнуть.

_глава седьмая новая партия_

О том, что встреча церковников все же состоялась, Вэйн узнал только когда АльСид, со своей немногочисленной свитой заявился в новом расположении основного ударного отряда армии, которой командовал непосредственно архонт. Не слишком удивительное событие - церковники всегда трепетно берегли свои секреты, но увидев из окна узнаваемо-алую мантию друга Вэйн отметил про себя, что ждал от АльСида большей искренности. Но он не позволил этой мысли на долго задержаться в голове. У них у всех были свои секреты, явные и мнимые, свои недомолвки. Орлей играл в свою Игру нося разукрашенные маски, а в Тевинтере каждый второй прятался за паутиной не произнесенных секретов.  
Сам АльСид ни о встрече с Преподобной, ни о результатах переговоров не обмолвился и словом. Вместо этого он сдержанно выразил уважение главнокомандующему и отправился в наспех отведенные ему покои спать. Не один, но никто не стал обращать внимания на подобные мелочи. Особенно когда можно было обратить все это самое внимание на занимающуюся своими делами косситку. Фран, словно специально, сняла привычный свой плащ, обычно скрывавший ее с ног до головы и даже иногда отвечала на вопросы, вместо того, чтобы обдавать собеседников ледяным молчанием.  
Тарос оказался гораздо более говорливым, стоило ему скрыться с глаз солдат и местных, он блаженно потянулся, развалился на ближайшем кресле, сбрасывая с себя безразличие, как змея сбрасывает старую кожу. Довольно быстро, впрочем, выяснилось, что рассказывать ему особо нечего. Если не считать пространные жалобы на путешествия тайком и по ночам, в основном на своих двоих. Наверняка, приличные маги этим не занимались даже под страхом смерти. Преподобная, одетая, как простая Сестра, была невзрачной и какой-то обычной, Храмовники - почти такие же, как тевинтерские, разве что с другим узором на щитах. И никто ни с кем не разговаривал. В трогательной, почти торжественной тишине они только кивнули друг другу и самые главные удалились беседовать. Словно оба не верили, что спутники их смогут держать разговор в тайне.  
\- Откуда, интересно, в служителях веры столько недоверия, - возмущенно закончил свою, довольно долгую, тираду Тарос и засмеялся. Вэйн согласно хмыкнул только, и перевел разговор на то, как обстояли дела в столице.  
На следующий день АльСид провел службу для всех желающих - солдат собралось достаточно много - но и им не сказал ничего нового, кроме обычных уверений в том, что нет дела более правого, чем защита родины и тех, кто слабее тебя. Похожие слова братья и сестры, маги и нет, произносили уже не раз, но они все еще не потеряли своего эффекта и толпа одобрительно зашумела, когда АльСид закончил.  
Задерживаться их неожиданные гости явно не собирались, но и бегать от Вэйна, когда тот выразил желание поговорить, АльСид не стал.  
\- Никаких подробностей, - сразу же предупредил он, - но можешь считать, что мы договорились. Хотя в какой-то момент мы не удержались от обмена любезностями. У меня спросили как долго еще наша церковь будет потворствовать рабству, а я уточнил, почему их не позволяет не-людям принимать сан или вступать в ряды храмовником. У Жустины очень милая ядовитая улыбка, как раз в твоем вкусе.  
\- Вряд ли мне предоставится возможность ее оценить, - только пожал плечами Вэйн.  
АльСид неопределенно повел плечами.  
\- Можно, конечно, сомневаться в ее словах. По большому счету, они все там спят и видят, как "Темный" Преподобный сгорает на костре в честь Андрасте, а Империум красиво раздвигает ноги. Но если смотреть на вещи более здраво - лучше уж Тевинтер, чем Кун.  
\- Лучше старый враг, чем новый.  
\- Особенно такой, как Кун. Не знаю, на что рассчитывают риванцы.  
\- На милость их богов? Какая бы религия не была, большая часть верующих надеется именно на это, - отозвался Вэйн, улыбаясь.  
\- Да, у эльфов как раз есть парочка очень подходящих для милости богов, при случае обратимся к ним. Не при свидетелях, конечно, - на этот раз улыбка АльСида вышла немного не веселой, - мало что сейчас стоит делать при свидетелях. Время не простое, пусть даже твоя война скоро закончится.  
\- Закончится? - переспросил Вэйн, - друг мой, моя война еще не началась толком. Мы только расставляем фигуры по местам.  
АльСид ответил не сразу. Пока он молчал, в комнату успел заглянуть Ноа, принеся несколько запечатанных писем, а за ним в приоткрытую дверь сунулся было и Бальфир, но не полпути передумал, только поморщившись. Очевидно, его серьезные разговоры волновали гораздо меньше, чем завтрашняя погода.  
\- Мы еще не все заняли свои места, - меланхолично согласился священник, - и только готовимся к последнему сражению. Надеюсь, оно будет того стоить.  
\- Когда-то мы решили, что будет. Ты сомневаешься?  
\- Иногда, когда на меня нападает меланхолия. Маркутан говорит, в такие дни самое то показательно молиться Создателю - выражение лица самое подходящее. Но это проходит.  
\- Значит, ты тоже еще не готов начать сожалеть о загубленной жизни? - Вэйн рассмеялся, - гораздо занятнее строить планы на то, как бы удачнее наследить в истории.  
\- Наследить можно по разному, - отозвался АльСид, - я предпочитаю это делать так, чтобы было с кем и где провести старость.  
Вэйн согласно кивнул. Когда-то он был уверен, что тащить погрязший в болоте прошлого Тевинтер к переменам он готов любой ценой. Но время шло и что-то менялось, сам он менялся, и подростковая решительность исчезала на глазах. Его давний друг, словно услышав чужие мысли, похлопал его по плечу.  
\- Война только начинается, не будем проигрывать ее заранее.

_глава восьмая дом, милый дом_

Почти сразу, после визита АльСида стало заметно, что атаки Храмовников пошли на убыль. Конечно, они не исчезли за одну ночь, никто не объявлял отступления. Но ряды их таяли, как снег принесенный с гор и былого напора не чувствовалось даже когда все же случались вооруженные стычки. Почти сразу пошли и разговоры о том, что архонту следует вернутся в столицу. Разве что Ашелия прислала короткое письмо, где уточняла, что уважаемый супруг не должен бросать начатое.  
Вэйн ее мнение разделял. Выгнать отряд решивших задержатся храмовников или приструнить местных, решивших сменить сельское хозяйство на разбой, дел находилось. Все это задержало его достаточно надолго, поэтому когда, наконец, пришло время возвращаться домой столица встретила его всем праздничным богатством начинающейся осени.  
И вестями о том, что Первый Чародей и Преподобный Маркутан оставляет свой пост, уступая мантию приемнику.  
Такое, разумеется, не могло просто произойти в тихой, почти домашней обстановке собрания старших по Специализациям, например. О чем не забыла - несколько раз - напомнить ему Ашелия, стоило Вэйну переступить порог дома. На церемонии ожидали весь сенат, архонта и остальных горожан, которые имели хоть какой-то вес в обществе. Площадь огородили и подготавливали уже два дня как, столичные модники обсуждали наряды, слуги и рабы сбивались с ног, в попытках достичь идеала. Вся эта суета, конечно, не касалась на прямую ни архонта, ни его семьи. Ровно до тех пор, пока им не следовало сердечно поздравить нового Преподобного.  
\- Надеюсь, мы не будем несколько часов обсуждать в каких робах нам лучше пойти и должны ли они сочетаться цветом, орнаментом, всем вместе или вообще ни чем.  
Ашелия вскинулась, как норовистая лошадь.  
\- Дорогой муж, кто бы мог подумать, - процедила она, хмурясь, - что и года не проведя в дали от Минратоса ты забудешь, что могут насочинять себе местные сплетники только потому, что кто-то явился куда-то одетым не так, как следовало! А может тебе в голову пару стрел прилетало? Или все, что было, ветром выдуло?  
\- Не сердись, - Вэйн взял ее за запястье и легко поцеловал тыльную сторону ладони, - я просто знаю, что если не ты сама, то моя мачеха, уже подготовила как минимум четыре варианта одеяний. Мы можем выбрать то, что больше всего нравится тебе. Или не нравится той женщине. Просто не будем тратить на это время, раз уж Ларса уже начинает незаметно за нами подглядывать. Да и не делай вид, что тебе не интересно послушать истории о сражениях.  
\- Может быть, - Ашелия не перестала хмурится, - но не надо делать из меня... непонятно что.  
Для верности она топнула ногой. И почти сразу же улыбнулась.  
\- Я волновалась, - призналась она гораздо мягче, - думаешь ждать тебя было проще, чем сражаться рядом с тобой? Хотя, заняться было чем. Халим развел целую компанию, призванную тебя опозорить. Сначала, конечно, они рассчитывали на то, что ты проявишь себя в битвах полной бездарностью. А еще лучше - падешь героической жертвой бессердечных орлейских чудовищ. Позже они переключились на твою семью... Но моя родословная и память о Митре, в целом уравновесили историю с твоими братьями и вторую жену твоего отца.  
\- Значит, в ближайшее время мне ожидать визита наемного убийцы?  
\- Халим не такой! - с возмущением отозвалась Ашелия, и хихикнула, - у тебя есть еще как минимум год его попыток решить дело шантажом и подлогом.  
Девушка легко обняла его и тут же отпустила.  
\- Иди, Ларса уже извелся. А я поговорю с твоими личными охранниками о том, как следует себя вести на праздновании. Увидимся вечером.  
\- До вечера, - согласно кивнул Вэйн уже вслед уделяющейся Ашелии, дел у которой, видимо, еще имелось превеликое множество. И почти сразу же у него оказались полные руки младшего брата. Ларса повис у него на шее, от возбуждения болтая ногами, что-то спрашивал, не давая, впрочем, и слова вставить. Вэйн быстро перестал пытаться ему ответить и просто со смехом подхватил младшего на руки и пошел в сторону своих покоев. Вот когда мальчишка выдохнется, тогда и можно будет рассказать пару историй о военных походах и о том, как важен мир.  
***  
Официальная часть окончилась как раз к тому времени, как город начали укутывать сумерки. Поэтому, наверное, площадь, украшенная магическими огнями казалась волшебной. Такой, как в сказках, которые детям рассказывали на ночь нянечки и матери, когда пустыни расцветали, а неуютные заснеженные горные склоны превращались в прекрасные хоромы. Играли музыканты и кто-то танцевал под их мелодии. Другие предпочитали прогуливаться или пробовать выставленные на столах закуски. Даже ограждения, делившие публику от самых бедных на краях площади, до собранной сцены, где прогуливались сенаторы, смотрелись совершенно естественно. Даже красиво. И охранявшие их солдаты в парадной, тоже подсвеченной какой-то магической жидкостью, форме казались неотъемлемой частью украшений.  
Вэйн разглядывал все это собрание не без удовольствия. Любовался Ашелией, чья расшитая золотом и серебром мантия переливалась в неверном свете, пока она очаровательно улыбалась, беседуя с двумя другими сенаторами. Заметил, что окружавшие АльСида церковники начали расходится, а значит всем скоро предстояло услышать очередную проникновенную речь-проповедь. Скоро, но не сейчас, пока что вокруг сцены и двух возведенных из настоящего камня башен с двух ее сторон, деловито сновали какие-то люди и маги. Ему уже успели рассказать, что в какой-то момент планировали, что в этих башнях маги будут творить проекцию говорящих на сцене в реальном времени, чтобы не только слова, но и их лица было слышно всем. Но от идеи отказались, оставив только заклинание резонанса. И две башни, в которых легко могли бы разместиться несколько магов на фоне стен, окружавших дворец собраний. Возле них Ноа разговаривал с одним из Рыцарей. Вэйн не узнавал его со спины, но и не слишком стремился. К тому же, слишком много людей, не только магов, жаждали если не поговорить, то хотя бы поздороваться с архонтом, а значит его одиночеству не суждено было быть долгим.  
Очередное вежливо улыбающееся лицо. Очередные расспросы об Орлее и внешней политике и очередная попытка убедить собеседника, что прежде чем навязывать себя остальному миру, нужно разобраться с внутренними проблемами. После этого реакция разнилась от заинтересованной до брезгливо-непонимающей. В этот раз, правда, особо выразить свое мнение у его собеседника возможности не оказалось - по стенам поплыли иллюзорные цветы и языки пламени, призывая всех подойти ближе к сцене.  
АльСид в самом деле стоял на сцене. В алых одеяниях, которые сами напоминали всполохи огня, символ того, что хотя Андрасте и была сожжена, на том костре родилась новая вера. Разговоры притихли - все приготовились слушать. И почти никто не понял, что алые трещины, побежавшие по башням от основания вверх вовсе не были частью представления. Слишком сложно было поверить, что демонстрация силы Тевинтера и его магов так легко может превратиться в катастрофу, слишком хотелось, чтобы иллюзорные языки пламени оставались такими. К счастью, кроме простых жителей столицы на площади было много военных магов, которые не тратили время на убеждения. Даже самих себя.  
Они делали все, что могли, и даже больше, чтобы пожар не разгорелся, чтобы башни не упали на сцену, похоронив под собой молодого Преподобного, чтобы паника не уничтожила толпу гораздо вернее, чем огонь и камни.  
Магическая стужа в самом деле мешала пожару разгореться, но мешала и смотреть. Башни не падали на сцену, но падали все равно. Большая часть магов, правда, вполне успевала разбежаться. Только не Ноа, который вместо того, чтобы думать о себе старался разглядеть среди мельтешащих магов Вэйна. Сам архонт прекрасно видел своего любовника. И так же прекрасно понимал, что докричаться не сможет. Далеко, слишком далеко.  
Но он все равно рванулся вперед, призывая магию и забывая заклинания, забывая, что о телепортации на короткие дистанции он только несколько раз читал, просто ударив желанием быть не тут, а там, на столько острым и всеобъемлющим, что Завеса прогнулась в такт. Тень на секунду раскрыла свои объятья. А когда эта секунда дурноты и головокружения закончилась, он уже сбивал Ноа с ног, одновременно накрывая их защищающим заклинанием. Именно на этот барьер, а не на них и упали первые тяжелые камни.  
\- Ты сошел с ума! - выдохнул Ноа, пытаясь прижать мага к себе и перевернутся, не повредив заклинанию, - ради чего так рисковать?  
Камни все падали. Вэйн, понимая, что после рывка на одной силе воле не удержит барьер достаточно долго, все равно улыбнулся.  
\- Если не ради тебя, - поинтересовался он, - то, в самом деле, ради чего?  
Ноа только молча уткнулся лбом в его плечо. Барьер, защищавший их, мерцал и грозился вот-вот растаять. Оставалось только надеяться, на помощь до того, как их раздавит или они задохнутся. Но сил даже на это у Вэйна, кажется, не оставалось. В глазах у него потемнело и мир прекратил существовать.

_глава девятая все, что кончается и начинается_

Ноа старался не смотреть ни на кого из присутствующих, кроме Вэйна. Хотя медики и сделали все возможное, чтобы на архонте не осталось и следа недавней драмы, маг все еще страдал от упадка сил. И от этого недуга не спасало ничего, кроме разве что концентрированных лириумных настоек, которые никто не рекомендовал употреблять без особой на то необходимости. Особой необходимости не наблюдалось и Вэйн принимал Рыцаря-командора Дрейс попросту развалившись в мягком, удобном кресле. Иногда морщась, когда женщина срывалась на командный крик.  
\- Справедливость будет восстановлена! - в очередной раз гаркнула Дрейс.  
\- Мы Вам верим, - мягко уверила ее Ашелия таким тоном, что было ясно - веры в магичке ни на грош. После чего она показательно коснулась царапины на щеке. Конечно, точно так же, как синяки и царапины на Вэйне, любой маг-лекарь мог бы вернуть коже сенатора идеальное состояние. Но Ашелия собиралась произносить пламенную речь на вечернем собрании Сената и сочла такое украшение наиболее уместным.  
\- Я всего лишь прошу не принимать слишком скорых решений, - тихо уточнил Вэйн, - мы не можем игнорировать тот факт, что это могло быть просто провокацией.  
Ноа чувствовал недоверие магов. Он мог бы поспорить с Вэйном об этом - Дрейс он знал давно и не сомневался ни на секунду в ее честности. Но в то же время, ответ мага он мог услышать, как наяву. О том, что честность и честь не замена холодному рассудку, а темпераментную девушку могут спровоцировать и направить по ложному следу. Да, в ее распоряжении были лучшие из лучших, но где уверенность, что такими рыцари стали не хорошо наловчившись отводить глаза, когда нужно?  
\- Пострадали невинные люди! - словно подтверждая его мысли, заявила Дрейс, - мы не можем медлить только потому...  
\- Мы не можем допустить, чтобы пострадало еще больше невинных людей, - перебил ее Вэйн.  
В ответ командор одарила его гневным взглядом.  
\- Хоть в чем-то мы согласны, - резко заметила она, старательно не обращая внимание на закатывающую глаза Ашелию. И еще более старательно не смотря в сторону Ноа. - Просто предоставьте нам делать свою работу, архонт. И если Вы настаиваете на том, чтобы знакомится с ее результатами, Вам будут предоставлять отчеты еженедельно.  
\- Благодарю Вас, - маг чуть склонил голову.  
Какое-то время, Дрейс еще сверлила его взглядом, словно хотела обвинить в произошедшем. Или припомнить старые грехи. Хотя, скорее всего, это просто говорило недоверие к магам, которым страдал, как тяжелой болезнью, каждый второй рыцарь на службе церкви. А потом она резко развернулась и вышла, на прощание хлопнув дверью.  
\- Мне кажется, она просто жалеет, что вас не насмерть придавило, - заметила Ашелия, когда звуки шагов удалились достаточно далеко. - Не хочу даже спрашивать, когда ты успел наступить на ее хвост?  
\- Сложно сказать, - отозвался Вэйн, закрывая глаза. Ноа встал, стараясь не слишком тревожить забинтованную руку, чтобы накрыть мага теплым пледом. Не столько потому, что тот выглядел замерзшим, сколько от желания поухаживать за уставшим, по настоящему уставшим человеком. Таким он помнил его всего однажды. И не мог бы с уверенностью сказать, что рана, оставленная тогда, до конца зажила. В конце-концов, Тарос все еще был частью этого дома.  
Ашелия же явно думала о чем-то другом, разглядывая их.  
\- Ты ведь ждал чего-то подобного, - заметила она наконец, - и вовсе не из-за того, что обошел Халима на повороте.  
\- Вовсе нет, - отозвался Вэйн. Глаз он так и не открыл, зато поймал руку Ноа и теперь перебирал его пальцы. - По крайней мере, не так рано.  
\- Вот как, - девушка взмахнула руками, подчеркивая свое удивление, но при этом разгадать выражение ее лица было бы не просто, - не так рано, потому что вы решили скрывать свои планы ото всех, я так понимаю?  
Вэйн только кивнул. Он не видел смысла в том, чтобы отрицать очевидное или вспоминать о том, что времени обменяться с женой своими сокровенными планами у него просто не было. Никто не стал бы доверять такое бумаге. И все же, Ашелия имела права требовать искренности. Так же, как имела право требовать уважения.  
\- Плохой, плохой муж, - сообщила она, вставая и уперев руки в бока, - сегодня я буду спать на левой стороне кровати, Ноа на правой, а ты - на коврике у двери думать о своем поведении.  
Ашелия подошла, легко поцеловав Вэйна в щеку, похлопала Ноа по руке.  
\- Или нет. Просто не забывай, что к твоей армии прибыло подкрепление.  
\- Я помню, - отозвался Вэйн, открывая глаза, - я помню.  
***  
На этот раз Сидольфус, вопреки обыкновению, не стал приглашать своего любимого ученика в залу-лабораторию Уникальных Специализаций. Вместо этого они пили чай на одном из балконов Башни, где очередной экспериментальный артефакт гарантировал им защиту от чужих ушей, а высота здания и тяжелые занавеси - от глаз.  
\- Очень удачно вы эту сплетню про безмозглого мага, бросающегося под камни ради любовника вы превратили в историю о героическом единстве духа, - эльф радостно засмеялся, - прекрасный образчик риторики! Лучше было бы только прикрой твой приятель широкой грудью моего непутевого сынишку, право слово. И эта речь! Маги и простые люди умирают одинаково, а значит нам нечего делить в глазах Создателя! Какая прекрасная чушь!  
\- Про дележку или про Создателя? - легко улыбнулся Вэйн, чуть наклоняя голову набок. - Главное, в конечном итоге, чтобы звучало убедительно. Если меня чему и научили военные действия - не привередничать, работаем с тем, что идет в руки.  
\- Похвально, мой мальчик, похвально. Правда, зная тебя, ты скорее хватаешь все, что имеет неосторожность пройти мимо. Тебя, наконец, убедили, что ты не можешь расследовать тот взрыв сам?  
\- Лучше бы меня убедили, что на командора Дрейс и ее специалистов можно положится, - вздохнул Вэйн, - потому что я в самом деле не могу этим заниматься. Слишком много мелочей, которые указывают в разные стороны. Кунарийская взрывчатка и достаточно сложные заклинания, то, как кем и на сколько тщательно охранялась площадь. Был ли взрыв призван убрать нового Преподобного или же целью изначально была толпа магов.  
\- А может вообще хотели, чтобы нищая галерка затоптала себя до смерти, - поддакнул Сидольфус, - а кунарийскую взрывчатку тебе мой Ффамран при желании с завязанными глазами достанет. Как и сложные заклинания. Я сам не удержался - попросил Венат проверить Тень, не знают ли демоны и духи чего о нашем веселье. Ты можешь не сомневаться, мой мальчик, демоны очень любят приглядываться к Тевинтеру. Ищут гнильцу. Но Тень такое странное место, а то, как они видят наш мир - еще страннее, так что угадайка выходит не скучнее твоей. Впрочем, я почти уверен - одержимых среди твоих затейников не было.  
\- Зачем пытаться порвать Завесу в Минратосе, когда скоро уже Башни за пределом Тевинтера снова откроют свои двери? - отозвался Вэйн. - Нет. На демонов я думал в последнюю очередь.  
Сидольфус ободряюще улыбнулся и подлил в чашки чай.  
\- Никогда не бывает лишним подумать на демонов, мой мальчик, особенно когда рядом такой прекрасный образчик не-думанья, как твой Тарос.  
\- И кто кроме демонов мог узнать про наши планы, да? Кто угодно.  
\- Так используй то, что само пришло тебе в руки, - хохотнул эльф. - Если кругом враги, значит никуда они от тебя не ускользнут!  
\- В самом деле, Ашелия придерживается такого же взгляда на вещи. И АльСид настаивает на том, чтобы раскрыть карты. Мне повезло с союзниками, я верю в цель, которую поставил перед собой, в то, что Тевинтер заслуживает большего.  
\- Но не сомневаются только глупцы. Наверняка раньше в Тени были демоны самоуверенности, но они все передохли от ее переизбытка. Но тебе ведь не нужна моя поддержка. Иначе ты давно бы принял помощь Венат. О, она могла бы сотворить дивные вещи с согласными сотрудничать с ней людьми. Гораздо более интересные, чем любой одержимый.  
\- Это ни к чему. Люди сами должны создавать себе будущее. Иначе оно ничего не будет стоить.  
\- Да, кто знает чем бы кончился поход к Золотому Городу, если бы тогда магистры думали, как ты верили только в себя и отказались бы от помощи Думата, - хмыкнул Сидольфус, - впрочем, так можно долго строить теории. Что было бы, не будь муженек Андрасте ревнивым идиотом, например. Или...  
\- Давай лучше думать о будущем, - рассмеялся Вэйн, - в котором мы сделаем мир лучше своими руками.  
\- И не наломаем слишком много дров в процессе, - согласно кивнул эльф, поднимая чашку, словно бокал с вином. - За будущее.  
\- За будущее, - отозвался второй маг.  
 **конец третьей части**


	5. Эпилог. Звон разбивающихся чайных чашек отгоняет демонов

Бальфир лежал на животе и болтал в воздухе голыми пятками. В руках он держал, делая вид, что читает, целую кипу набросков.  
\- Поверить не могу, что ты извел на это почти пять лет, - наконец сообщил пират. - Сказать, что ты хорошо поработал?  
\- Можешь сказать, что думаешь на самом деле, - с улыбкой разрешил АльСид, любуясь эльфом на своей постели. На котором из одежды были только украшения. С такой подачей можно было слушать что угодно. Часами. По крайней мере до тех пор, пока не возникнет желание перестать разговаривать.  
\- Я думаю, что это совершенно не стоит ни времени, ни попытки поднести тему на блюдечке в надежде, что за ворохом мишуры не заметят главного. Хотя, не сказать чтобы я понимал, зачем вообще это все затеяли. Может, тебе никто не говорил, - Бальфир перешел на вкрадчивый, почти томный шепот, от которого у мага на шее волоски встали дыбом, - но у эльфов есть своя религия. Помнишь? Ты еще ратовал за не притеснение ее и остальных культов, радостно сообщая всем, что так же как Создатель стоит над остальными богами, но не гоняет их по этому миру и Тени, так и Церковь должна снисходительно относиться... Слышали бы это долийцы...  
\- Долийцы далеки от нас, как Создатель, - фыркнул в ответ АльСид. - И еще не скоро хотя бы один из их караванов рискнет пересечь границы Империума.  
\- Допустим, - пират приподнялся на локте, - но много ты знаешь эльфов, готовых добровольно превратиться в лириумные консервы? Или наряжаться в ваши не слишком стильные церковные платьица... какой смысл?  
\- Смысл не в том, чтобы много эльфов этого хотело, а в том, чтобы у них была возможность сделать, - маг присел на кровать, старательно держа руки при себе. - Это вопрос... статуса, допустим. Подходящее слово. Пусть Церковь признает, что эльфы могут быть рыцарями. И священниками. Вряд ли многие сразу заметят, что так Церковь признает, что эльфы ни чем не уступают людям в глазах Создателя.  
\- И все, как послушные маленькие котики, сразу же забудут небольшие расовые разногласия, ага.  
Бальфир протянул руку и накрыл ей лицо АльСида. Его пальцы все еще пахли ароматическим маслом, и маг, не удержавшись, поцеловал чужую ладонь. Эльф хихикнул.  
\- Это будет первым шагом, - упрямо заметил АльСид, - первые шаги всегда самые сложные. Но если вдруг затея провалится, меня утешит твой звонкий смех.  
\- Только если обещаешь, что второй шаг не займет у тебя еще столько же - я состарюсь! - капризно отозвался Бальфир, после чего отшвырнул бумаги на пол и притянул мага к себе. - А пока предлагаю, пока твой Создатель не смотрит, а те дивные печенюшечки, что подают в Башне к ужину еще пекут, займемся немного святотатством. От религиозной мути меня укачивает, как сухопутных крыс на море...  
АльСид согласно хмыкнул, занимая свое место на кровати.

***  
Ашелия сидела за пяльцами и вышивала. Хотя, скажи ей до замужества, что она пристрастится к этому занятию, магичка рассмеялась бы в лицо предсказателю. А может, что и похуже. Теперь же ей нравилось - стежок к стежку - выводить на канве рисунки. Правда, она никогда не держала в голове конкретный рисунок, меняя нитки и направления повинуясь настроению. Зато потом, взглянув на результат, она частенько видела свои чувства и предчувствия. Тревожные и напряженные вышивки выходили после почти удачных покушений, мрачные, когда дела в Сенате шли из рук вон плохо. Вышивка, которую Ашелия заканчивала, когда похитили Ноа, и девушка не знала за кого переживать сильнее - за готового потерять самообладание и рассудок мужа, за беспомощного в руках магов мужчину или за несчастный Тедас, который и не подозревал как близко оказался к катастрофе, сравнимой с путешествием древних магистров в Тень, была откровенно пугающей. Но были и другие, светлые, умиротворенные и радостные узоры, которые она дарила друзьям и которыми украшала комнаты.  
Мрачные же вышивки собирались в особый ларец, чтобы быть сожженными в конце года. АльСид - единственный знавший об этом чудачестве - хоть и посмеивался над ней, всегда приходил прочесть над огнем небольшую очищающую молитву.  
За дверью послышался топот маленьких ножек, почти сразу же дверь приоткрылась и в комнату сунулась голова трехлетнего мальчишки.  
\- Мама! - выпалил он и тут же бросился в комнату уже целиком, притормозив только чтобы не столкнуться со столиком, на котором были разложены нитки.  
\- Да, милый, - Ашелия потрепала сына по волосам, - а где твоя няня? И Берган?  
Мальчик на секунду нахмурился, вспоминая, а потом радостно выпалил:  
\- Няня за-бо-ле-ла! Берган сказал иди к маме!  
\- Вот какой ты у меня славный, что слушаешься Бергана, - улыбнулась она, стараясь ничем не показать отношение к "болезни" няни. Заколов иголку в канву, Ашелия посадила ребенка на к себе на колени и стала бережно считывать его ауру. Мальчик сидел смирно и только водил пальчиками по уже вышитому рисунку.  
\- Красииииво, - потянул он и тут же переключился, - а где папа? Хочу играть с папой!  
\- Прости, мой хороший, папа занят, - ты же понимаешь, что мы не всегда можем с тобой играть, даже если нам очень хочется.  
\- Ууу! Тогда с Ноа! С кем-нибудь! - он забрыкал ногами, случайно пнул подставку для пялец и виновато добавил: - Вечером? Скоро?  
\- Может быть, не сегодня, - рассмеялась Ашелия, перехватывая ребенка поудобнее, - кажется, твой папа хотел поиграть с Ноа сам, а в свои игрушки они даже маму играть не берут, противные.  
\- Да! Противные!  
\- Но ничего. Скоро мы найдем тебе новую здоровую няню и всей семьей поедем за город.  
\- Обещаешь? Обещаешь?! Мамочкааа!!!  
Ашелия засмеялась.  
\- Обещаю.

***  
После заседания, по привычке, заведшейся за годы пребывания Вэйна архонтом, Ноа без слов встретил своего мага, подстроился к его шагам и просто ждал. Вэйн довольно улыбнулся.  
\- Они все же сдались и приняли закон о гуманном обращении с рабами и не гражданами. Пусть даже мой голос стал решающим. В связке с новым кодексом о государственном и частном труде, это открывает нам удивительные перспективы. Отпразднуем это?  
\- Во дворце? Или в городе? - уточнил Ноа вполголоса и добавил, - хотя везде найдутся те, кто будет на тебя пялиться. Все только и говорят, что ты пилишь сук, на котором сидит весь Тевинтер.  
\- Или можно попросить Ларсу взять Ашелию с сыном на экскурсию в Башню и отпраздновать нашу небольшую победу вдали от глаз тех глупцов, которые не понимают, что давно пора перестать сидеть на суку, время расправить крылья и полететь.  
Ноа невольно улыбнулся чужому энтузиазму, как всегда заразительному. Настолько заразительному, что он даже позволил себе протянуть руку и незаметно сжать чужое запястье. Целый день, когда они могли бы наслаждаться этой победой и только друг другом. И все же...  
\- Крылья есть не у всех. И не всех смогут защитить твои законы. Закованным в цепи в чьем-нибудь подвале некому жаловаться.  
\- Но у них будет шанс. Это уже больше, чем было у тебя, - Вэйн обернулся, чтобы погладить любовника по щеке. - И пусть пока что это все, что я могу им дать, я не собираюсь сдаваться.  
\- Ты не умеешь сдаваться, - едва заметно улыбнулся Ноа.  
\- Семейное упрямство, сами такие и выбираем таких же упрямцев. Как насчет чая в моем кабинете, пока гонец будет бегать по городу?  
\- Конечно, - согласился Ноа, как и всегда соглашался, звал ли его маг в битву, в постель или на семейный ужин. Куда бы Вэйн не летел, Ноа следовал рядом, пусть даже не чувствовал собственных крыльев. Потому, верно, как и цели Вэйна, так и вся его жизнь, давно уже были их общими.  
 **конец**


End file.
